


You're the best I've ever had; you're the worst I've ever had (and that keeps fuckin' with my head)

by determinedlove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Intersex, M/M, Mpreg, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determinedlove/pseuds/determinedlove
Summary: Set before Season 1 beginsSteve Harrington loved his status in the world and his life. He had great friends and babysat two amazing kids (but don't tell them he said that). So what if he couldn't sleep in his room sometimes because the house was just too damn big and the quiet didn't help keep the nightmares at bay. So what if the new guy at school was everything he had been warned away from? He could play the game just as well as he could.But then Will goes missing. And the new guy proves to be everything people warned him about and so much more when no one else is around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at writing fan fiction and smut. The smut probably won't be amazing but will (hopefully) get better as this story goes on. 
> 
> In this world, there woman, men, and carriers. Carriers are born with masculine characteristics but have a vagina and penis. Most can only have an orgasm from either the penis or vagina. Rare are those that can have one from both. Steve is one of those. Mrs. Harrington will make an appearance. Mr. Harrington will have a darker reveal. 
> 
> This will start before Stranger Things did and will continue on to Season 2. Some things will change. Some of the timeline will be different. Billy will be in Steve's grade. I will try to update at a consistent pace. Please point out any errors. I have been known to write knew when it's suppose to be new. Hope you enjoy!

“Yea. It’s because she’s been dating that douchebag, Steve Harrington.” Lucas said, picking up his bike.

“They’re not dating. ” Dustin swung his leg over his bike, while he looked toward Will and Mike. “But your sister use to be cool and now she’s turning into a massive jerk."

“Nancy has never been cool,” Mike said, scrunching up his face. 

“Either way, she’s got a major stick up her butt lately and,” Lucas rolled his eyes and looked a Dustin, “Steve’s still a douchebag even though he watches you and Will.” 

“I’m not saying he’s not. He totally is one,” Dustin said, waving bye to Mike.

Mike rolled his eyes and watched everyone leave. As if he cared about Nancy’s dating life

_______________________________________________________________________

Barbara looked at Nancy wide eyed. She shook her head and sighed to herself. Why did she have to get fixated on Steve Harrington? Out of all the guys at school she just had to want the one guy that no one, especially a girl had a chance with.

“Did we seriously spend all our Saturday looking for a top to impress _him_ , Nance? You know his reputation-”

“Keep your voice down,” Nancy said, looking around as she opened her locker. She rolled her eyes. “And Barb, we didn’t. I just couldn’t find one I liked.” 

Barb, narrowed her eyes. She would believe that if it wasn’t for the small smile on Nancy’s face and if Steve hadn’t been the only thing she wanted to talk about on the phone yesterday. Not to mention the extra time Nancy took getting ready in the morning. 

Barb had warned her repeatedly, especially after Nancy started to show up for their tutoring sessions. Apparently Steve’s mom didn’t trust anyone in his grade or above to tutor him. She probably knew more about what Steve got up to on the weekends than most thought. 

“Barb, I really didn’t,” Nancy said, closing her locker. Her voice went softer as she continued. “But would it matter if I did?”

“Nance, you know he’s a carrier who has historically only been with _guys_.”

Nancy sighed and whispered, looking up through her lashes, “I do know that but that doesn’t mean I can’t try. Who knows? Becky’s brother’s a carrier and he’s dating Susan. Steve doesn’t even dress like a carrier at school.”

“But he does _everywhere else_.”

Nancy looked up and stared just above Barb’s shoulder. 

Barb turned her head and winced internally. There went Nancy’s point. Steve had told her hat he started wearing more masculine clothes to school after freshman year because he got tired of waking up early to get dressed when there really wasn't anyone worth impressing. Out of school, he did and especially to parties where there were going to be guys from out of town. He had a lot of good things to say about the graduating class of ’83 a few towns over. 

And yet there he was in dark, high waisted jeans that hugged his figure in a way that had every guy staring. Paired with slightly heeled brown boots and a white flowing shirt with red designs on the sleeves, Steve looked amazing. And every bit like the carrier who could get any guy. Barb took a glance at Nancy’s face and wanted to scream. Nancy’s determination was one of her best qualities expect when it was focused on a lost cause. 

Before Barb could say anything, a loud wolf whistle interrupted the silence that overtook the hall as soon as Steve removed his bomber. Eyes went from Steve to Billy, the loud brash junior from California. He was walking toward Steve with a grin on his face that made all the girls want him. Instead of giving some sarcastic quip like everyone expected, Steve just turned with a coy smile. 

Billy wound an arm around Steve and leaned into his ear. Steve shook his head at him and laughed as he let Billy led him to class. Tommy and Carol following behind wearing knowing smiles. 

“You get all get to class now,” Bill said, grinning at everyone staring. “I’ll make sure princess gets there in one piece.” Which earned him a slapped in the arm and Tommy and Carol howling with laughter. 

Barb watched them leave and turned toward Nancy. “Nance-”

“It’s fine, Barb,” Nancy said, eyes shining. “We need to get to class.” 

_______________________________________________________________________

Steve ignored the stares, looking pointedly at the front of the class. He knew when he woke up this morning he was going to cause a stir but damn. Even the teachers had to take a second or third glance at him. It wasn’t like he was the only carrier at the school. They even had their own locker room. He really should have listened to Barb more, but he definitely wasn’t going to tell her that. 

It was all Billy fucking Hargroves fault. The first week he was here he didn’t even look at Steve. And Jesus did that burn. He was Steve’s type to a T. Every girl at school wanted to be the one to save him or tame . But he didn’t want to tame or save Billy. He loved the barely contained energy he had around him and the way everyone turned to stare as soon as he walked into the room. It also didn't hurt that he had punched some annoying football player the third day he arrived. And then Steve and Dustin went to the video store and low and behold who was there as well. He smirked as he remember the looks Billy gave him. 

 

_“No dipshit. Absolutely not.” Steve put his hands on his hips as he glared at Dustin._

_“But Steve,” Dustin whined, “You don’t understand. Everyone else has seen it. Even Will.”_

_Steve just sighed. He didn’t want to spend all his Friday arguing with Dustin over a stupid movie but Claudia was going to murder him if he got nightmares. Again._

_“Dustin you couldn’t even handle Christine. I had to sleep on the fucking floor in the living room because you were too damn scared to sleep in your room. And I already had to watch Cujo with Will last weekend. I don’t want to watch it again.”_

_Dustin glared up at him, turned his back, and crossed his arms._

_Jesus was he going to regret this. “Fine, Dustin. Fine. We’ll go to the video store and get that stupid movie. Don’t you fucking dare tell your mother though.”_

_The response was instant. A big smile on his face and a thumbs up was all Steve got as Dustin finally went around to get in his passenger seat._

_Steve rolled his eyes as he reversed and threw a “put your seat belt on dumbass” Dustin’s way. He let the kid get away with too much already._

_Dustin did so and pattered on about his day. Then got himself worked up over something to do with that game he and the other dorks always played. Steve understood way too much of what Dustin was talking about for it to continue._

" _Then Mike said that the campaign wouldn’t make sense if we did that so-”_

_“How’d you do on your math test?” Steve said, glancing over to see Dustin’s indignant look, as they pulled into the parking lot._

_“Fine, Steve.” Dustin said. “I know you know that. I heard my mom calling you yesterday. Obviously you just don’t want to hear about my experience of being stifled by the two people who I consider my best friends, who are each other’s best friends. Obviously you don’t care about my plight.”_

_Dustin sniffed at the end of his rant, looking at Steve with big eyes._

_“Dustin, I would care more about that board game you’re talking about if I understood half the shit you were saying about it. And put the eyes away, kid. I don’t buy it for a second.”_

_Steve got out of the car and watched Dustin ran inside while shouting (because that kid wouldn’t know quiet if his life depended on it) “As long as you buy me extra candy.”_

_Steve walked at a more sedate pace. He saw Dustin going over to the new releases but was stopped by call._

_“Is that you, Harrington,” Billy said, eyes raking up and down Steve’s body. And that did absolutely nothing to Steve. He didn't get even a little wet at having those eyes looking at him with such_ _intensity._

_Steve smirked inwardly. Looks like he didn’t have to wait for a party after all. Good thing he hadn't done the laundry yet. These shorts were always a hit at a party. He tried not to think about the plain shirt he had thrown on just trying to make it to the arcade in time to pick Dustin up._

_“Yea, Hargrove. Try not to cream your pants.”_

_Billy’s tongue went across his lips as he walked closer to Steve. “You’re making that hard, amigo. Especially wearing those shorts. I had heard you were a sight to see but damn.”_

_Before he could say anything, Dustin came over with the movie and looked between them. He looked at Billy and snorted._

_“Please don’t tell me your gonna ignore mom’s rule of no one over for him?”_

_Steve put his hand over his face. “I’m not, Dustin. We were just talking.”_

_“Who’s this,” Billy asked, giving a smirk._

_“The pain in the ass I babysit,” Steve said, pulling out his wallet. “Here. Go pay for the movie and pick out some snacks. We’ll pick up a pizza from the store on the way home. For just us.” Steve added at Dustin’s look._

_“Jesus, is he always that uptight,” Billy asked, as he watched Dustin walk away._

_Steve snorted. “I’ve been watching him since I was a freshman. And yes. He’s always been the way.”_

_“So are you the fun type of babysitter Harrington?,” Billy looked at Steve through his lashes and grinned. “You know, the kind that leaves the backdoor open for after the kids asleep.”_

_He stepped closer to Billy and, after making sure Dustin was still occupied, leaned in to whisper, making sure his voice went low, “Oh Billy, baby. I’m the type of fun that keeps boys like you coming back for more.”_

_Steve stepped away from him, smiling at Billy’s dumbfounded look. “Except for when I’m babysitting. Come on, dipshit. It’s not that hard to pick between candy bars.”_

_“But, Steve,” Dustin whined. “Look, they have the nougat one and then the caramel chocolate.”_

_“You’re not getting both. It’s not happening buddy.” Steve said, shaking his head. Billy hid a grin. “You’d think everything was a life and death situation with him.”_

_Billy laughed and shook his head. “He seems the type. Now, back to what we were talking about. How about you give me the address and I show up after the rugrat is asleep. I don’t have to come in. Why don’t you come outside?”_

_“You don’t give up, do you?” Steve said, he grabbed Dustin’s bag and started walking out. “And I can’t because this dumbass is going to be up all night scared after watching this fucking movie.”_

_Billy followed them out and stood by Steve’s door, eyes on the legs that were displayed. As Steve got in he rolled the window. Billy leaned in, ignoring Dustin’s look of warning._

" _Come on, Princess. I could keep you safe.”_

_“That does sound pretty tempting,” Steve said, leaning closer to Billy. “Except for the fact, I heard you were already keeping Susan safe tonight.”_

_Steve pulled away as Dustin laughed beside him, leaving Billy standing beside the empty spot._

 

The way Billy followed him around after that brought a smile to Steve’s face. He’d show up during swim practice and wait for him get out. Every morning he’d wait by Steve’s car and walk him in. And Steve couldn’t help but smirk, gone were the girls that had been on Billy’s arm the first week he was here. All that attention Steve could definitely get use to and suddenly Steve had a reason to get dress up for school again.

The things that boy could do with is tongue made Steve blush just thinking about it. _Jesus_ , did Billy make it hurt not to just say fuck it to his rule; no sex with someone he had just met until two weeks of knowing them. Thank god this week was almost up. The first week Billy was here was going to count, fuck what Carol and Barb said. 

“Hey, Harrington,” Jason, a senior yelled, while walking up to him. 

“Jason,” Steve nodded, heading toward the cafeteria. 

Jason ran his hand through his hair and titled his head to the side, while stepping in front of him. 

Steve sighed and looked blankly over his shoulder. _Here it comes_.

“I heard from Jan that you were all _dressed_ up,” Jason said, voice deepening. “Finally realized that you had some better options here?” He gestured to himself. 

“You’re right.” He titled his head, “Well half way right. See, Jason, that,” he points at Billy, who started walking over, “is a good option. I’ve heard nothing but _great_ things about him. Now, you. Well, I’ve heard plenty about you. Not so great. Seven minutes isn’t long enough to make _everything_ heavenly, huh?”

Steve looked at him with a smirk.

Jason jerked into the wall as Billy shoulder checked him as he walked to Steve. He wrapped his arms around Steve as he set his head on his shoulder looking at Jason with a shark grin. 

“Hey baby,” Bill kissed Steve on the cheek, while staring at Jason. “Wilson.”

“Hargrove,” Jason said, through clenched teeth. He looked at Steve with anger, hands made into fists. 

Steve smiled. 

“Looking mighty tense there, Wilson,” Billy said, eyes narrowing on his hands. “Might think about going out to take a smoke break. Don’t want to start something you’d regret, right.” 

Steve hid a laugh in his hand as Jason walked away, shoulders tight. He shook his head to himself as Billy moved to his side. Billy raised his eyebrow at Steve. Before Steve could open his mouth, Tommy and Carol came up from behind. 

“Jason, still after you, Stevie,” Tommy grinned as they got their food.

Carol rolled her eyes, “Of course he is. And Steve turned him down. Again.”

“He always bugs you?” Billy said, grinning with all teeth in Jason’s direction. “If I had known that I would have did more than shove him outta the way.”

Carol laughed. “No need for that. Steve’s real good at handling himself.”

Steve rolled his eyes at them as they sat down to eat. “He doesn’t always bug me. Only after a party usually. And even then, it only takes a few words to get him to stop.”

Tommy laughed, “Or a punch to the junk.”

Billy turned to look at Steve, who just looked at him with wide doe eyes. 

He shrugged as Billy continued to stare, “I only did that once.”

“What’d he do?” Billy said taking a fry from Steve’s plate. Carol and Tommy shared a look.

Steve took a bite of his food and looked at his plate. He mumbled, “He called me a bitch.” 

“And then said he should show Steve what happens to carriers who think they’re above everyone,” Carol finished, glaring in Jason’s direction again. 

“Jesus,” Billy said, following her gaze. “I should have decked him when I had the chance.” 

Tommy snorted, “Don’t worry, man. I’m sure he’ll give you a reason soon enough. It’s his specialty.”

“Kinda like how Nancy’s is staring at Steve,” Carol said, hiding a grin. 

“Shut up,” Steve gave her a glare. “She doesn’t stare.” 

“You sure about that, Princess,” Billy said, wrapping his arm around Steve. “She seems to be looking over here a lot.”

Steve glanced up at their table. Nancy was quick to put her head down but Barb looked up.  Steve waved at Barb, who in turn gave him a thumbs up and a big smile. 

“She’s so fucking weird,” Tommy mumbled. 

“Shut the fuck up, Tommy. I’m getting real tired of you always ragging on her. She hasn’t done shit to you to be a dick,” Steve said, glaring at him.

Carol nudged Tommy shoulder and shook her head. Billy caught Steve’s eye and raised his eyebrow. Steve just waved him off. God, Tommy was such a fucking pain when someone new came into Steve’s life. 

“Isn’t that the chick everyone says has a crush on Nancy,” Billy said, looking between them.

“She does not have a crush on Nancy,” Steve bit out, looking at Billy with daggers. 

He put his hand up in surrender but that just gave Tommy an opening. 

“Please. I bet she’d love a chance to get at Steve. Tell me, does she ever try to cope a feel during your tutoring sessions?” Tommy said with a sleazy smirk. 

Steve looked at him coldly then smirked. Carol just sat there and braced herself. 

“Well Tommy, you’d know all about that. Wouldn’t you? Still jealous, I’ll never give you a chance to have a taste,” Steve said, lips tilted in a cold smile. 

Billy gave Tommy a look of consideration before he started to laugh. 

“They weren’t lying about the bite you have, were they, Princess.” He picked up Steve’s bag and tray. “Let’s go outside, baby. Whatcha you say?” 

Steve gave on last look at Tommy before nodding to Carol and followed Billy out. They walked to Billy’s car and Steve watched as he lit up a cigarette. He offered one with a tilt of his hand. Steve hopped up on the back his Camaro and tugged Billy between his legs.  He wrapped his arms around his neck and tugged him closer. He brought their lips together for a chaste kiss. Which soon devolved into hands going everywhere as Billy deepened the kiss. His tongued brushed up against Steve’s lips demanding entrance. Steve moaned heatedly as he opened his mouth for Billy. He pulled back after a little bit, both of them panting.

“You wanna know a secret,” Steve whispered in Billy’s ear as one of his hands brushed against Billy’s chest. 

“Sure.”

“You’ve heard that carriers can only orgasm one way right,” Steve said, one hand moving to hand over the front of Billy’s jeans. Steve could already feel Billy’s dick start to harden up. Jesus was he big. 

“Yea,” Billy said, voice husky as his hands moved down to cup Steve’s ass. 

“Well what if I told you,” Steve said, nibbling on Billy’s ear, “I’m on of those lucky few blessed with the ability to have orgasms both ways.” 

Steve pulled back to look at Billy. His pupils were blown as he looked at Steve in wonder. 

“You mean?” Bill said, hands going to the front to cup Steve’s front.

“If you fuck me right, I can have two orgasms, ” Steve said, unbuttoning Billy’s jeans and sliding the zipper down as he got off the car. "Do you think you got what it takes to do that, Hmm, Billy?" 

Billy stared at Steve with his tongue between his teeth and nodded. 

He glanced around the parking lot to make sure no one was around and pushed Billy so that they were between his car and another. He sank to his knees and grasped Billy’s dick and licked his lips. The rumors were true. Billy was fucking hung and _oh my god_ he was fucking thick. 

He looked Billy in the eyes as he licked him from tip to balls once and then swallowed him down in one go. Billy’s eyes grew wide as he felt his throat contract against his dick. 

“Jesus,” Billy breathed, hands going to Steve’s hair as he started to bob his head up and down, taking him down to the root each time. He moaned loud as Steve’s hands came up to play with his balls. 

“Fuck, baby,” Billy’s voice came out husky. His grip tightened as he felt Steve swallow around him and lick the tip. He started bobbing his head faster as Billy’s breath started to come out faster. He didn't know how long they had been out here but it was fucking worth it. Especially the way Steve was swallowing. "Baby, I'm going to come." 

But Steve didn't pull away he just took Billy all the way again, this time staying there. He looked up at Billy through his eyelashes. And that's what did him in. Of fucking course it was. Those big brown eyes and that mouth stretched out by his cock. 

"Holy shit," Billy breathed, staring at Steve with new wonder.

"Well," Steve said, standing and brushing his knees off. He looked at Billy leaving against someone's car just staring at him. "I think we're late for next period."

Billy laughed as he zipped up his pants. "Yea, well who's fault is that?'

"Oh," Steve said, faking innocence, as Billy pulled him against him, "this isn't what you had in mind when you dragged me out here?"

"Not at all, sweetheart," Billy leaned in for kiss as they started walking back into school.

The detention they got for missing almost all of English was totally worth it. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably more of a world building chapter. Barb's scene was suppose to be shorter but every time I tried to edit it, I just made it longer. Which actually happened to every scene I was trying to shorten. Smut will be in next chapter, fingers crossed I don't chicken out. Hope you enjoy!

Barb startled as she felt rather than saw someone take a seat beside her. She stared at Steve, who looked at her expectantly. She frowned and looked at her watch. She had been at the library studying a lot longer than she thought.

"Barb, don't tell me you forgot," Steve said pouting as he place his head on his hands. "I mean, I know how riveting chem is but still. I thought I would register as a little more interesting." 

"Don't you have Carol to bother when you're bored," Barbara deadpanned.

"That hurts," Steve sniffed and put his hand over his heart. "That really hurts. I thought we were friends. And nope. We’re not talking.”

She rolled her eyes at him and bit her cheek to stop the smile spreading. If someone had told her freshman year that she would consider Steve Harrington one of her best friends, she would have laughed in their face and listed every reason that would never happen. But here he was. 

"We are. Most the time,” Barb said smiling. “And it’s Monday, we never have plans on Monday. And why aren’t you talking? Did Tommy finally confess his love for you?”

He rolled his eyes at her and huffed. 

"Just because we didn't make plans doesn't mean you didn't forget me, Barb. Well it might have something to do with Billy punching Tommy in the face,” Steve said shrugging sheepishly, fingers messing with his sleeves.

"Actually that's exactly what it means, Steve. Wait, _Billy’s_ the one who broke Tommy’s nose? Your _boyfriend_? Why didn’t you tell me this yesterday?” Barb raised her eyebrows at him.

All everyone was talking about was how Tommy left Jan’s party with no bruises but then turned up to school with a beaten face. Carol glared at anyone who came near him. And now that she thought about it, Carol had been giving looks that could kill every time she laid an eye on Billy or Steve. 

“Boyfriend,” Steve said, looking confused. “I have a boyfriend?” 

“Don’t try to distract me, Steve,” Barb said severely. “Did Tommy deserve it?”

Steve raised his eyebrow. 

“Okay, dumb question.” Barb shook her head. “What did he say?”

Steve shrugged as he dug through his bag for his math homework. “You know how Tommy is. And his nose isn’t broken. The bruising just makes it look worse.”

Barb just stared at him after he didn’t add anything else. He looked up at her and sighed. 

“Tommy said,” Steve mumbled, voice low enough that Barb had to lean forward, “that I was a whore and an a bunch of other stuff.”

Barb could feel rage flow through her veins as she took in Steve. He was hunched over as he started working on his homework, teeth worrying his lips. But his eyes. His eyes were sad and cold at the same time. She wished she could have been there to watch Tommy get hit. Wished she could have had a chance to hit him. 

“Where the hell does he get off saying something like that to you,” Barb said, eyes shining with her anger. “Being angry at you because you never gave him a chance doesn’t mean he can insult you like that. Fucking dickhead.”  

Steve finally looked up at her, smiling. “Barb, people are going to think I’m a bad influence if you keep talking like that. But,” he put a hand up to stop her from going on, “I am honored that you feel such righteous anger for me.” 

Silence came over them as Barb was trying to rein her emotions in. 

“Where’s Billy?”

Steve glanced up at her and narrowed his eyes, “Basketball practice. That’s why I’m bugging you. He’s my ride. Why?”

“I want to thank him for doing something I’ve dreamed about.”

Steve’s laughter was enough for the librarian to give them a warning. 

“Wait, what’s wrong with your car _now_?”

Steve shrugged as he started to work on his other homework. “After you left yesterday, I had to go pick up Dustin but it wouldn’t start. So it’s in the shop. Let me tell you, Dustin was pissed when Billy pulled up at the arcade. That kid could kill someone with his glare.” 

She watched out of the corner as Steve pulled out his history paper. People always assumed he never studied or did his homework based on his attitude, but Barb knew better. Steve worked hard and took it bad when he failed. He tried so hard to understand things that came easier for everyone else. It broke Barb's heart.

They continued to work in silence until Nancy came to sit next to Barb. She looked at Steve in barely concealed confusion, before smiling at him as he looked up. 

“Hey, Nancy.” Steve said, smiling back. 

“Hey,” Nancy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I didn’t know Barb was tutoring you today.” 

“Oh,” Steve’s smile became strained, “she’s not. Just waiting for my ride. She’s the first person I found to bug.” 

“Did you hear about Tommy,” Nancy said, trying to make the awkward tension go away, turning to Barb. “Tina said that he got jumped by some guys.” 

Barbara looked at Steve and smirked. “Well, I heard it was just one guy.” 

“One guy,” Nancy said, incredulous. “All that damage?”

“It’s just mainly his face,” Steve said, actively avoiding Barbs eyes. 

“I thought it was _just_ his face.” Barb looked at Steve suspiciously. 

“No,” Nancy looked between them in confusion. “I heard that there are bruises all over.” 

Steve stared blankly at his paper, as he sank down into his chair. 

“Steve Harrington,” Barb said, sharply. “Is this why you didn’t tell me Sunday? Just how much damage did your boyfriend do?”

“Boyfriend?” Nancy’s face scrunched up. 

Barb really didn’t have time to deal with Nancy crush on Steve right now. Especially not when Steve was still avoiding looking at her. So she focused on the boy in front of her, glaring at him. Her hair wasn’t the only thing fiery about her. 

Before she could continue her interrogation, there was a screeching as Billy pulled a chair up. Sitting on it backwards and looking between her and Steve with a glint in his eyes, he took a glance at Nancy before dismissing her. Barb would have been more offended for her but she was too busy looking at Billy’s knuckles, which were bruised. 

"Hey princess," Billy said, turning all his attention to Steve. 

“Hey, baby,” Steve said, smiling shyly. Barb could honestly say she had never seen Steve look at someone the way he was looking at Billy. 

He looked at Barb, “You much be Barbara. The tutor.” 

Barb smiled tightly, ignoring Nancy’s look, "Also known as Barb the friend. And you must be Billy. The boyfriend who broke Tommy’s face.” 

Billy stared at her, blue eyes calculating, before he grinned. “He deserved it. Since Steve’s your friend, you should agree. Especially after what he said.”

“Tommy’s been asking to get punched for awhile, ” Barb said, ignoring Nancy’s look of surprise. “Aren’t you suppose to pick up Dustin soon?”

“Shit,” Steve said as he shoved his notebook in his bag and stood up. He looked at Billy expectantly. He leaned in to him after Billy wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed him lightly. 

“He’s going to be pissed if we’re late.” 

“Just blame me,” Billy shrugged and gave a nod to Barb as they start to walk away. 

“No more skipping classes,” Barb called over her shoulder, inciting the librarians glare.

“No promises,” Steve threw back, laughing. 

Barb inwardly groaned when she looked at Nancy. It really sucked to be the one to bring someone back down to reality.

___________________________________________________________________

 

“Steve,” Dustin glared at Billy, not backing down as Billy glared back, “what is _he_ still doing here?”

“Dustin,” Steve sighed as he started cut the vegetables for dinner. He glanced up at them before just shaking his head. “He’s my ride,” he held up a hand to stop Dustin from interrupting. “And before you ask, yes. Your mom knows he’s going to be here.” 

At Billy’s look of bewilderment, Steve shrugged. “I wasn’t just going to have you over with her knowing, Billy.” 

“Where’s your sense of excitement, Steve,” Billy asked, walking over to Steve and pulling him in his arms. 

“How about you keep your hands to yourself, asshole,” Dustin spat out. “He’s here to watch me. Not spend time with you.” 

“Language,” Steve was over this already. “Quit fighting with each other. It was exhausting enough in the car.”

“But Steve,” Dustin whined, then glared as Billy mocked him over Steve’s shoulder. “He’s the one trying to provoke me.” 

“Stop trying to provoke the twelve year old, Billy,” Steve threw some potatoes at him. “Make yourself useful and help. And you,” he pointed to Dustin, “need to finish your homework. Will’s getting dropped off by Jonathan any minute now. If you two finish, you can pick out a movie to watch.” 

Dustin raced to his room at that, leaving Billy to stare at Steve in amazement. “Princess, this is not what I signed up for. I thought we’d order a pizza, throw the brats in a room, and then have the couch all to ourselves.” 

And yet, he started to peel the potatoes without further prompting. Billy Hargrove was full of contradictions, Steve was finding out. Wild, brash, and yet he made him feel safe. Something he hadn’t felt in such a long time. Especially with the way he laid Tommy out. Sweet Jesus, Steve probably should not have found that has sexy has he did. 

 

_They rolled up to the party in Billy’s Camaro, Steve wearing his favorite shorts and an off the shoulder t-shirt, with black ankle boots. He loved the way Billy had looked him over when he pulled up to Steve’s house. It made the chill of the night worth it._

_As they walked in, Billy smirked as he caught everyone looking at Steve on his arm. He pulled Steve toward the punch bowl as he put a hand in his back pocket._

_“You look good enough to eat, sweetheart,” Billy breath in Steve’s ear as he filled up tow cups._

_Steve shivered as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and make a grimace as he took a long pull from the cup. “Jesus, Jan made this shit strong.”_

_He watched Billy gulp down his cup in one go and wrinkled his nose. “Gross.”_

_“Oh, don’t act all spoiled, princess,” Billy said grabbing a beer and leading Steve outside to where the keg was. Carol made her way over to them as Tommy went to stand by the keg._

_“Come on, Hargrove,” Tommy called. “Let’s see if you can beat the Keg King’s record.”_

_“Well, you certainly made sure to pull out all the stops for him,” Carol snarked, looking at Steve with narrowed eyes, as Billy made his way to keg._

_“I’m not apologizing, Carol,” Steve gulped down the rest the punch. “He shouldn’t have been such a dick.”_

_“You know Tommy’s just jealous, Steve,” Carol rolled her eyes. “He doesn’t like sharing his friends.”_

_“I know, Carol. I know.”_

_“Besides, you couldn't have been too worked up about it. I heard from Dan that you missed almost all of English.”_

_Steve just smiled at her. “Wanna go get some more punch? Leave these idiots to fight over the keg?”_

_“So does he not know that you hold the record,” she gestured toward Billy, who was waiting for his turn on the key, as they walked inside._

_Steve smirked, “Nope. Don’t worry. I brought a spare shirt.”_

_Carol cackled as they linked arms._

_Thirty minutes later, she was practically rolling on the floor howling as Billy gaped at Steve, who beat out everyone._

_Tommy crowed as he threw an arm around Steve, “And King Steve still has it.”_

_Billy pulled Steve out from Tommy’s arm and whispered, “You’re still princess to me.”_

_Steve giggled as he pulled Billy back into the house and out to the car, “Come on, I gotta get my other shirt.”_

_“We’ll go to,” Carol said, grabbing Tommy. “This party fucking sucks.”_

_“You say that every time,” Steve complained, as he pulled out his extra shirt. He raised an eyebrow as Billy stood in front of him as he pulled off his shirt._

_“And I mean it every time,” Carol said, hanging on to Tommy’s arm. “Why don’t we go to your house, Stevie?”_

_“I second that,” Tommy said, grinning. He nudged Billy in the arm, “Steve, here has a heated pool.”_

_“Really,” Billy raised an eyebrow, and grinned at Steve. “What are we doing standing around here then?”_

_"Fuck it,” Steve said, looking back at the party. “Follow us in your car, Tommy.”_

 

_That night has been going good. Then after swimming, it all went to hell._

 

_“I’ll go get us some towels,” Steve said getting out of the pool. He wore his one piece swimsuit, which hugged him in just the right places._

_“Gotta anymore beer,” Billy asked, while as he got out. His trunks that he had borrowed hung low on his hips_

_“Yea,” Steve eyed him up and down. “I’ll be right back.”_

_When Steve came back, there was a tension in Billy’s frame as he smoked on a cigarette and glowered at Tommy. He looked at him then looked at Tommy, who was smirking. Carol had her arms crossed and glared at Tommy._

_“Okay, what did Tommy said now?” Steve sighed as he threw the towels at them and wrapped the other one around Billy’s back, rubbing his shoulders._

_“Nothing,” Carol said quickly, ignoring his look of disbelief._

_“Hill was just telling me that I’m not usually the type you go out with,” Billy said, shrugging in faux nonchalance as he blew out some smoke._

_“He was just joking with you,” Carol rolled her eyes. “Let’s just forget all this and go inside.”_

_“No, I wasn’t,” Tommy said, full of liquor confidence. “And you know I’m telling the truth, Stevie.” He pointed at Steve with his lit cigarette and then at Billy._

_“You’re the type of guy Steve fucks for a while. Then he promptly ignores once he’s done. So I wouldn’t get use to all this,” He gestured around, looking smug. “Don’t get mad, big guy. I’m just being honest.”_

_“Well then, if we’re just being honest.” Steve glared as he went to Billy’s side. He leaned into his side as Billy’s arm pulled him closer. “I don’t think you’re the right person to decide who’s my type to date Tommy. Lord knows it’s never going to be you.”_

_Steve scowled at him while his eyes blazed with fury. Carol leaped up and immediately got into Steve’s face._

_“Here we go a-fucking-gain. Not everyone wants you, Steve” she spit out, arms crossed. Her nails dug into her fists._

_Steve laughed in her face, smirking,”Oh, so he didn’t tell you?”_

_“Tell me what? How you tried to seduce him?” Carol smirked at his look. “He told me how you threw yourself at him and he turned you down because he was with me. Must have hurt your pride.”_

_Before Steve could anything else, Tommy stood up and got in between them. Instead of defending himself, he looked at Steve in disbelief._

_“Are you seriously defending him? You’ve known him for what? A week? Please, Steve, give me a fucking break. You don’t keep a guy around for longer than a week."_

_“Where the fuck are you going with this, Hill? And you sure as hell aren’t deny the fact you want Steve.” Billy said, putting himself in between Tommy and Steve._

_“That you won’t last long, Hargrove. No one ever does with him. Carol and I are the only ones he keeps around.”_

_“And the only reason, he keeps you around is for comic relief, Tommy. Everyone at school has told me about how you follow him around, just waiting for the day he finally looks your way,” Billy pushed Tommy back. “But guess what, Hill? It’s_ never _going to happen.”_

_“How the fuck would you know, asswipe,” Tommy said, getting right back in his face, oblivious to Carol looking at him in horror._

_Steve looked at Tommy in surprise and spoke up from behind Billy, arms crossed. “Because I already rejected you, Tommy. We already went over this freshman year. I didn’t want your dick anywhere near me then and I don’t want it now.”_

_“Get with the program, buddy. He’s just not that into you,” Billy gave him a shark grin, while he wrapped an arm around Steve and pulled him to his side. Carol stomped off, unnoticed by everyone._

_Tommy glared at Steve with such rage he took a step back. ”You think he’s going to stick around? With all your fucking bullshit? You don’t suck dick good enough for all that. You’re just a whore who puts out for anyone who gives you a little bit of attention.”_

_Steve put an arm around Billy using all his strength to stop him from advancing on Tommy. “Not enough of a whore to fuck you.”_

_Tommy scoffed. “Your dad such have hit you harder,” which caused Steve to drop his arm in shock. “He should have beat you more to teach you respect-”_

_Steve widened as Tommy went down with Billy on top of him. “You don’t ever talk to him like that again, Hill,” Billy growled out between punches._

_“OH MY GOD,” Carol screamed out as she ran back. “Get the fuck off of him.”_

_Steve shook himself and grabbed Billy’s arm. “That’s enough, Billy. He’s had enough.”_

_Billy let himself be pulled off Tommy then gave him a solid kick to the chest. He looked crazed as he glared down._

_“Get the fuck out,” Carol yelled at him, as she helped Tommy up. Billy didn’t even look at Steve before he started walking._

_“No,” Steve said to the surprise of all three, stopping Billy in his tracks. “You two get the fuck out.”_

_“Are you serious right now?” Carol said, looking at Steve as if she had never seen him before._

_“I’m dead serious, Carol. Get the fuck out off my property,” Steve said, as walked over to Billy, pulling him in an embrace._

_“You’re making a mistake, Steve. A big mistake,” Carol said as she put an arm around Tommy and helped him walk._

Steve looked at Billy and turned away before his soft smile could give him away. Billy was drying the dishes as he put popcorn in a bowl for the boys.  

“Some ground rules,” Steve ignored the twin groans as he put the bowl on the table. “One, you can only watch one movie. Two, I’m not cleaning popcorn up again so share. Three, Dustin you are not eating that candy bar. Hand it over, dipshit.” 

Will put a hand over his mouth to hide his smile as Dustin looked at him in betrayal. 

“Now, and don’t look at Will like that,” Steve said, hand out. “He didn’t have to tell me. You should learn to hide it better.” 

“And if I do, I get to keep it next time,” Dustin perked up as he handed it to Steve, who rolled his eyes as he walked back into the kitchen. 

“Nope.” 

Billy was sitting on the counter looking at Steve with an unreadable expression as he put his arms around him. 

“So this is what King Steve does on a weeknight.” He leaned in and brought his lips to Steve’s. 

“Not always,” Steve said, pulling Billy down and taking his place on the counter. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure the boys were distracted. He placed his arms around Billy’s shoulder and met his lips for a deeper kiss. “And don’t call me that god awful name.” 

“Steve,” Dustin yelled over his shoulder, “come watch this with us. My mom doesn't pay you to make out with your boyfriend."

"Your mom doesn't even pay me, Dustin," Steve said as Billy tugged him over to the recline and pulled him into his lap. He glared at Dustin, daring him to say something.

 

Dustin just rolled his eyes and Will laughed.

“We’ve already seen Star Wars so many times,” Steve complained before turning to Billy. He tried to pull Billy in for kiss when he was rebuffed. He looked at him in surprise. 

“Sorry, pretty boy,” Billy said, not sounding sorry at all. “I love this movie. Hand over some popcorn, assholes.” 

Dustin glared at Will when he handed Billy the bowl. “You don’t have to listen to him, Will. He’s just Steve’s boyfriend.” 

“Be nice, Dustin,” Will said, not moved by his glare. “Besides, Steve said it might take a while for his car to get fixed. Which means he’s going to be your ride from now on.” Will continued at Dustin’s confusion.

“Yea, nerd,” Billy smiled with all his teeth. “Listen to your friend. He’s smart.” 

“How are you going to call me a nerd when you just admitted that this is your favorite movie?” Dustin shook his head. “Where did you find this guy, Steve?”

“Shut it, dweeb,” Billy ignored the slap on the arm from Steve. 

____________________________________________________________________

“Answer the damn phone,” Billy grumbled from his place at Steve’s neck, before turning over and covering himself with the sheets. Steve glared at him from over his shoulder. 

“No one told you to get that wasted on a Monday, asshole,” Steve yanked the covers off of him, ignoring his annoyed growl, as he reached for the phone on his bedside table. 

“Hello,” he rubbed his eyes as he stifled a yawn. He leaned in to Billy as he started to leave teasing kisses on his neck. 

“Oh thank god,” Joyce Byers voice rang out in relief before she continued, voice taking a hysterical edge. “Is Will there, Steve? Apparently Jonathan picked up an extra shift and I remember last time no one was here he called you.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, there is smut in this chapter. Probably bad, poorly written smut, but it's there. Hope ya'll enjoy. And I really didn't want Barb to die but it took me forever to decide which character to kill. Like, obviously someone had to die and there was a split second when I thought, "Oh no, it has to be Barb." But I figured it out. 
> 
> I also wanted to say thanks for all the kudos and comments! It makes my day to see them. Hope ya'll enjoy!

Billy groaned as he hit the alarm clock. Neil hadn’t touched him since they moved to this fucking town. Gone were the days of bruises covering his body in places no one could see and struggling to find excuses for the ones people could see.

 _Too scared_ , a voice whispered. And Billy couldn’t blame him, he even reveled in the caution that was present his dad’s eyes. It was about fucking time that Billy wasn’t the only one watching his back. Of course Neil loved to shove him but shit, he couldn’t complain about that. He could put up with that shit.

That also meant Neil didn’t give a shit what he did. He had to fend for himself since Susan and Max were still in California while Max’s dad tried to fight Susan for wanting to take Max states away. No more toting Max around and having to worry about whether or not she was going to make them late. 

_Little bitch is probably still complaining about having to move away. Fucking shitbird._

Who knew what he would find here in Hawkins though. If someone had told him he’d find the hottest piece of ass he’d ever seen in the middle of bumfuck nowhere, he would have laughed in the faces. No way could some dumb cow compete with the girls and carriers of California. 

Then he laid eyes on him. The perfectly coiffed hair and preppy clothes had made Billy curious. Of course he had asked around to find who ran Hawkins High. He kept hearing the same name over and over. Steve Harrington, a carrier who had decided that no boy in Hawkins was worthy of him after freshman year. 

Billy had snorted. He knew Steve’s type. The kind of carrier that was just waiting for the right person with the right background. Then he heard the locker room talk. So he did what anyone would do after hearing about the legendary blow jobs and tight pussy that no one within a 20 mile radius of Hawkins had had the pleasure of enjoying. He ignored him, something no one had probably ever done. Until he saw him at the video store. As soon as Billy spotted what he was wearing, he _wanted_. He wanted those long legs wrapped around his waist and that perk butt in his hands. 

And what Billy wanted, he got. He thought for sure he had fucked it up when he tore into Tommy. All that waiting to get more than a quick blowjob here and there wasted, but Steve surprised him. And all that waiting was fucking worth it. If he was being honesty with himself that shit was worth waiting longer than a measly week. 

_He had fucked up. Shit. He had fucked up bad. Not as bad as California but still. He looked down at Tommy and Carol, who was screaming at him to leave. He didn’t even take a glance at Steve as he started to walk away but his head snapped in his direction when he told them to leave._

_He didn’t look scared as he walked to Billy and put his arms around his neck and buried his head in his neck. Billy stood stock still for a minute before he returned Steve’s embrace. He rubbed a hand up and down Steve’s back as he watched Tommy limp off with Carol’s help._

_“I shouldn’t have done that,” his voice broke through the quiet of the night as he pulled back to look at Steve in the eyes. Those beautiful brown doe eyes that he had seen hold such a fucking fire looked at him with such tenderness that it made him want to run out the door._

_He was going to ruin this boy and for the first time in his life there was a part of him that didn’t want that._

_But that part shut up as soon as Steve kissed him. First chaste but then he tilted his head just right. Billy’s arm went around Steve’s waist and the other one ran down his back to grab his ass.  He groaned in Steve’s mouth as he pushed his tongue against his lips as he walked back to get inside the house._

_“Jesus princess,” he said between kisses. “You’re cold.”_

_Steve mumbled as he ran his hands up and down Billy’s chest, “Then warm me up.”_

_“I really don’t want to ruin this but shouldn’t we-”_

_Steve kissed Billy again, this time grabbing his head with both hands as he kissed him harder than before as he pushed him toward the stairs. It made the part of Billy that always wanted to be in control come out and throw caution to the wind. And fuck if he didn’t eat up the deep moan Steve gave as he took control of the kiss and turned them around, picking Steve up by the thighs._

_He smirked against Steve’s neck as he sucked and bit, at the whimpered “fuck” as he finally had those fucking legs that went on for miles wrapped around him. He continued to leave dark bruises on his neck while he walked them up the stairs._

_Thank god for absentee parents he thought as he threw Steve on to the bed and followed him down, caging him on the bed with his body. He couldn’t help but look at Steve’s figure. He might not have the breasts that some carriers were blessed with but those curves more than made up for it._

_“Calm down, pretty boy,” he smirked as Steve pawed at his shorts. “We’ll get to that. Right now,” he pulled down the straps to Steve’s swimsuit, “I wanna see what you go underneath this.”_

_He kissed Steve again, tongue mapping out his mouth as he felt Steve’s arms wrap around his shoulders. Those muffled whines and moans made his dick harden up even more, but he was going to focus on this beautiful boy and (Billy groaned inwardly when he finished pulling off the swimsuit) that beautiful dick that was just begging for some kind of friction. But oh god, that pussy right underneath that could be Billy’s breakfast, lunch, and dinner everyday of the week._

_He felt Steve kick the suit off his feet and licked his lips, eyes still entranced with what he had uncovered. He looked up to Steve’s grin._

_“You gonna do something, Hargrove,” he raised an eyebrow, “or are you just going to stare?”_

_“Oh baby,” Billy whispered, trailing kisses down, pausing to give lather his nipples, “the things I’m going to do to you.”_

_“Promises, promises” Steve broke off into a moan, head turning to the pillow, legs spreading as Billy licked down his stomach, giving a kiss to his belly button._

_Billy licked up his dick and down the other side not stopping until he licked at Steve’s slit causing Steve to whimper and clutch at the sheets. He moved on hand up and down Steve’s dick and then went to town on the most perfect pussy he had ever seen. He licked at his folds and sucked his clit before plunging his tongue in, dick becoming painfully hard as Steve began to keen. He used his other hand as he went back to his clit and sucked, to finger him. Jesus, he was so fucking wet. He didn’t know someone could get this wet._

_Steve was going to ruin him for anyone else, especially with those moans and hands that entangled themselves in his hair as he sucked and licked at him harder as he added another finger. Steve groaned and withered on the bed as he added a third finger as he sucked and licked harder._

_“Oh my god,” Steve said breathlessly as Billy abandoned his clit to thrust his tongue in along sides. A mantra of fucks left his mouth as Billy moved the hand off of his dick to rub his clit in circles. He could feel his legs tremble as he_

_Billy winced as Steve pulled urgently as his hair and then hit his back. He pulled back and let himself be yanked up. He kissed him filthily on the lips and moaned as Steve pulled his shorts down. He licked and sucked his neck, making the marks he had left before darker, while Steve reached over to his bedside table and pulled out a condom._

_“Such a naughty, boy,” he growled against Steve’s ear as he watched Steve rip the condom open and groaned as he felt his hands put it on._

_“Oh, Billy baby,” Steve breathed against his lips as he grasped Billy’s dick and lined it with his pussy, “you have no fucking idea.”_

_Billy grabbed Steve’s waist with one hand and moaned against his neck as he was surrounded by the welcoming warmth of his body. Fuck, it felt amazing as Steve’s walls contracted around him as he pushed farther into his body. He hadn’t felt like it was going to nut this soon even when it was his first time. He groaned as he bottomed out, grip tightening._

_“Fuck, baby,” he stared at Steve in wonder, “you feel fucking amazing.”_

_Steve nodded his head as he raised himself up to meet Billy’s lips in a kiss. “God, you’re so fucking big,” he moaned out as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders._

_Billy reached down between rubbed his clit, as his other hand grasped Steve’s ass. “Yea, baby,” Billy pulled out and thrusted back, loving the way Steve looked as he arched his back, meeting him thrust for thrust._

_“Am I the biggest you’ve had?” He panted out as he increased the speed of his thrusts._

_Steve just bit his lip and nodded, fingers clawing down his back. “Can you come like this, baby?” Billy rubbed his clit harder as Steve started to chant his name over and over._

_“Come on, princess,” Billy groaned against his lips as he kissed him deeply, tongues intertwining. “Come for me, baby.”_

_Steve locked his arms around his shoulders as his body locked and bit into Billy’s shoulder, stopping his shout as his dick spurt and his pussy clamped down coating Billy’s length in liquid._

_Billy groaned out his name as he felt Steve’s walls tightened around him and thrusted harder as Steve’s pants and groans filled the room alongside the slapping of skin. Steve’s legs trembled and he began to whine, overstimulated. He shudder as his pussy seemed to locked around him and came filling up the condom._

Billy was shaken out of his delicious memories as he heard the front door slam shut.  Maybe he could talk Steve into ditching after lunch he thought to himself as he looked down at his dick, achingly hard. Not like he had to meet Barb for tutoring. He fondled himself contemplating how he could convince Steve as he make his way to the bathroom. Good thing he had something to think about. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

“Have you seen Steve,” Nancy said, walking up to where Tommy and Carol were standing in the hall with Barb by her side. “Barb’s been looking for him.” 

Carol popped her bubble of gum and glared at them, “Nope. He’s probably in one of the bathrooms choking on Hargrove’s dick.”

“I told you this was a waste of time, Nance,” Barb said, glared at Carol and Tommy with intensity. 

“Oh don’t worry, honey,” Tommy snarked, the bruising around his eyes making him look like a raccoon. “You’ll be the next to get ditched.” 

Barb scowled but before she could respond Carol interrupted. 

“Oh god, look,” Carol was looking at Jonathan Byers staple a picture of his missing brother on the board in disgust. 

“Should we say something,” Nancy turned to Barb to ask.

“How much you wanna bet he killed him,” Tommy said smirking greasily. He ignored the looks they got from Barb and Nancy and smiled as Carol laughed.

Carol’s laughter died off as Billy knocked into Tommy with his shoulder, Steve’s hand looped in his arm. 

“Don’t you have something better to do than kick someone when they're down,” Steve said blandly as he looked at Jonathan in sympathy. 

“Your boyfriend knows all about that,” Carol shot back. “Shouldn’t you be saying the same thing to him?” 

Barb looked between them and put a hand up to hide her smirk. She didn’t condone violence but it was worth seeing the look of fear on Tommy’s face before he tried to cover it up with false nonchalance. She noticed Nancy walking toward Jonathan but Tommy’s voice had her looking away. 

He glared before yanking on Carol’s arm, “Come on, babe. He’s not worth it.” 

“That’s funny,” Billy grinned coldly. “That’s the same thing I told Steve the first time I saw you.” 

Steve rolled his eyes as Carol pulled on Tommy’s arm and led him down the hall. He turned toward Barb who looked at Billy with awe and caution. 

“So my mom’s out of town for work,” Steve said, leaning in to Billy. “Wanna come over and hang with us?” 

Barbara raised an eyebrow as Nancy came back to join them. “I thought you were going to help the volunteers look for Will?” 

“I was,” Steve was cut off by Billy clearing his throat.“ _We_ were but Hopper said that they had enough people.” 

He shrugged as Billy grinned. “Come on Holland, Wheeler. It’ll be fun. We’ll have a few beers, hang by the pool. Maybe we’ll even do something crazy like watch a movie.” 

“It’s a Wednesday,” Nancy said incredulously. 

“And you really can’t afford to take a night off,” Billy raised an eyebrow then looked at Barb. “I know you definitely can. Steve told me about all the extra credit you’ve turned in.” 

“Come on, Barb,” Steve said, making his eyes wide and lips curl into a pout. “Have some fun. Live a little.” 

“Fine,” Barb rolled her eyes and ignored the look Nancy shot her. 

________________________________________________________________________

“Do you think they’re gonna show up, princess?” Billy questioned as he laid on the lounger, putting his empty beer on the ground.

Steve shrugged as he opened another beer and handed it to him. “Wanna see who can chug a beer faster?” 

“Baby, I’m pretty sure we know who’s going to win that one,” Billy looked at Steve and smiled as he light a cigarette and passed it to him as he blew out the smoke. Steve took it and puffed on it lightly, head tilted to Billy with a shy smile. 

“And what if you’re wrong?” Steve said, handing it back. 

Billy snorted, “Then I’ll know you let me win. And that kinda winning isn’t any fun, sweetheart.” 

“Hmmm. Call me that again,” Steve said as he got up and sat down in Billy’s lap winding an arm around his shoulder. 

“What,” Billy blew smoke out of the side of his mouth, trying to make sure it didn’t get in Steve’s face. “You like being called sweetheart?” 

Billy put his beer down and wrapped an arm around his waist. He never got tired of looking into Steve’s eyes. They were so expressive and never missed a thing. He loved having that attention on him. He leaned in to kiss him but the door bell interrupted him. 

Steve laughed as he sighed and pouted. “Maybe we should have just kept it just us,” he mumbled. 

“Oh, shush,” Steve threw over his shoulder as he made his way to the door. “I’ll be right back.” 

Billy watched him leave, eyes glued to the back of Steve’s fleece shorts. _Hate to see them go but love to watch them leave_ had never been more appropriate. It was like he was impervious to the cold, which made no damn sense. Billy was in a long sleeve and his jacket and the chill still got to him. He reached down for his beer and drank it down as he watched Steve walk back in, Wheeler and Barb not far behind. He wished he was as drunk as the night of Jan’s party. At least the liquor kept him warm. 

“We were beginning to think you two had stood us up,” he crowed as he stood up and grabbed two beers. He watched as Barb snatched hers up at a more sedate pace.

“Unlike some people,” Barb glanced at Steve, who was holding blanket in his arms as he made his way to the lounger Billy had vacated, “my mom won’t just say yes to everything I ask.”

Steve shrugged as he wrapped himself up in the blanker and leaned forward to make room for Billy. “Not everyone can be as lucky as me, Barb. It’s just something you’ll have to learn to live with.” 

Barb snorted as Nancy giggled. “I’m sure I’ll survive.” 

“So Wheeler,” Billy said, looking in Nancy direction lazily, “think you can beat me in chugging a beer?”

Nancy glared at him and he smirked inwardly. It was always fun to mess with someone who liked the person he had. He ignored Steve’s pointed look and raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t be scared, Wheeler.” 

“Don’t do it, Nance,” Barb said, taking sips from her beer. “He’s just trying to provoke you.” 

“Barb,” Billy snuggled closer to Steve, putting his head on his shoulder, “I’m offended. I would _never_ provoke someone.” 

Nancy looked at him in disbelief. “We all saw how you were talking to Tommy. Don’t you think that you did enough to him the first time.”

Barb looked at her warningly as Steve turned his attention toward Nancy for the first time that night.

“Personally,” Steve said, nuzzling Billy, “I feel like Tommy should learn to keep his mouth shut.” 

Billy grinned with all his teeth when Nancy realized she had stepped into a mine field as her face flushed. She opened her can of beer and took a long swallow, avoiding everyone’s eyes while she looked around. 

“Are you staying the night, Barb,” Steve said, messing with a string on the blanket. 

“Yup,” Barb nodded in Nancy’s direction. “We both are. I had to park my car a block away because Nancy lied to her mom.”

“Ah,” Billy nodded in understanding. “Your mom doesn’t trust carriers? I knew some people like that back in California.”

Nancy gave him a look and shook her head as she looked at Steve apologetically. “It’s just that she knows how much Mrs. Harrington’s away.” 

“Makes sense,” Steve made a gesture so Barb could hand him a beer. “Barb’s parents didn’t like it until they realized that I wasn’t throwing an all night orgy.” 

Billy and Nancy choked on their beer as Barb turned red. Steve smiled into his beer as the tension was broken.

They talked for a couple of hours before Barb started to yawn and headed upstairs, dragging Nancy with her. 

“Was it as bad as you thought it would be,” Steve whispered to Billy as he took the beer in his hand and lead him inside. Billy allowed himself to be pushed onto the couch and leaned back as Steve straddled him. 

“It could have been worse, sweetheart,” he rumbled as he tilted Steve’s head and began licking and kissing his neck as his hands made their way to push inside of Steve’s shorts, grabbing his ass. 

So engrossed in each other, they didn’t notice Tommy standing by the woods, there and gone in a blink of an eye or a flash as a camera went off. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, I will be diverging majorly from the show. I wanted more Steve and El interaction. Also I don't know if it's possible to press charges for photos back then but let's pretend. Because it pissed me off when Steve bought Jonathan another camera. Like I felt for the guy because his brother was missing but that doesn't take the creep factor away or make what he did okay. I would have smashed that stupid camera too.
> 
> I really love reading the comments and getting kudos. Feels my heart with such joy, especially when I just started writing this because it wouldn't leave my head. Thank ya'll for showing such love. Hope ya'll enjoy!

Billy leaned against the wall outside the carriers locker room waiting for Steve when Carol came up to him, spitting mad. 

“Where the fuck is he?” She crossed her arms and glared at Billy. 

He raised an eyebrow as he breathed smoke in her face smirking as she started coughing. Uppity bitches always pissed him off, especially ones like Carol. “I don’t know who or what the fuck you're talking about, dumb bitch.” 

“Does Steve know you talk to his friends this way, asshole,” she pointed a finger at him. “And you know exactly who I’m talking about. Tommy didn’t pick me up this morning, and when I called his parents said he didn’t go home last night.” 

“I think the question you really should be asking is, does Steve even consider you a friend anymore?” Billy raised his eyebrow at her and pushed her finger out of his face. “I’d watch where you point that.” 

She took a step back at the look in his eye. Blazing eyes now filled with a healthy dose of fear. Billy took a drag of his cigarette and shrugged his shoulders. 

“I haven’t seen your boy since yesterday when you pulled him away.”

She shook her head but maintained her distance. _Smart girl,_ the voice whispered. Smug. 

“That’s a fucking lie, you waste of space. He told his parents he was going over to Steve’s. He doesn’t lie to his mom.”

Billy let out a chuckle and smashed his cigarette with the heel of his boot. “He doesn’t lie,” he mocked, lips curling with mock sympathy. “Maybe he decided you weren’t up to the task of getting his dick wet and went to find someone else.”

He pushed off the wall and inched closer to her. “I would be careful about how you come across. Not everyone is as nice as me.” 

A throat cleared and they both turned to Steve, who looked between them as he stepped closer to Billy. He _loved_ the way Steve gravitated towards him. Fucking reveled in knowing all he had to do was put a hand out and he’d come to his side. 

Carol’s glare was just an added benefit. 

"Tommy’s missing,” she said, shaking her head at Billy’s snort. “He told his parents he was going to your house. _You know_ he doesn’t lie, Steve. Not to his parents.”

Steve laughed at her, causing her arms to shake and the people milling around to take notice. “Oh that is fucking rich.” 

“This is serious, you asshole,” Carol said, ignoring Billy’s look of warning as she stepped closer to Steve. “He’s been your best friend since you were kids. Don’t you care?”

Billy took in Steve’s stance and wished he had a fucking camera. He looked how Steve looked he tore people town. Those doe-eyes widened as his mouth formed an ugly smile. 

“He lies, honey,” Steve’s voice sounded like milk honey. “He _lied_ when he told you he was a virgin.” He took a step closer to Carol. “He _lied_ when he told you that he didn’t fuck Janice freshmen year. And apparently he lied when he told you he was coming to my house.” Steve’s voice hardened at the end as he stepped away from her. 

Billy smirked as he wound an arm around Steve’s waist as Carol looked at Steve betrayed. He threw out over his shoulder as they turned their backs to her, “You can even ask Barb. She was at my house. Tommy wasn’t there.” 

They started to walk away when Carol reached out and pulled Steve’s arm, causing Billy to grab her wrist. “I already warned you once, bitch.” 

She pulled out of his grasp and bared her teeth at Steve. Her voice drew an even louder crowd. Barb and Wheeler stood at the edge, Nancy putting a hand out to stop Barb from entering the fray. 

“He fucking loves you, you bitch. He still loves you even after you put him through so much bullshit. You think I don’t fucking know how you rejected him? I do,” she shoved at Steve, who put a hand out to stop Billy from advancing. “I fucking do. I watched him pine over you. I thought I would be enough one day. But I fucking know I’m not, okay.”

“How dare you turn your back on him just because this asshole,” she pointed at Billy, “who isn’t even going to stick around. He just wants to get his dick wet, Steve. That’s all your good for. That’s all you’ve ever been good for. That’s all you’ll ever be good for.” Her head flew back and she stumbled, holding her cheek in shock as she looked at Barb. 

Her lips were pulled back in a snarl and she glared at Carol with such intensity even Billy took a step back. Steve stared at her wide-eyed. 

“You’re such a fucking freak,” Carol spat out, face red as she glanced around at the laughing crowd.

“Yea,” Barb crossed her arms and looked down on Carol. “Better than being a no good bitter bitch because she willing stick around knowing she's second best.” 

The crowd went “ooooh” as Carol stared at Barb. Her eyes scanned the crowd for a sympathetic face and walked away after finding none. 

As the crowd started to disperse, Steve looked at Barb with a huge grin. “Holy shit! Damn, Barb. Now everyone really is going to say I’m a bad influence.” 

Billy patted her on the back and smirked. “I didn’t know you had that in you, Holland.”

Nancy looked at Barb in amazement as they started walking to class. “Who are you and what have you done with the Barb I know?” She grinned as Barb blushed. 

“What can I say,” she shrugged. “I just don’t like people messing with my friends.” 

“No shit,” Billy said with a laugh as he and Steve walked into their classroom.

______________________________________________________________________

Billy peeked down the hall and grabbed Steve by the waist as he walked past, pulling him into the bathroom. Steve squeaked in surprise and hit him on the shoulder. “You scared me, you dick.” 

He grinned and pushed the strands of hair Steve let fall in his face, as he leaned in and kissed Steve deeply. He locked the door and backed Steve into the wall as he licked at Steve’s lips. He groaned as he opened his mouth and their tongues battled for dominance. He ran his hands up and down Steve’s body, hands coming to grip his ass.

He could never get tired of this boy as his mouth ate up Steve’s moans. He pulled away and began to suck and bite at his neck, not stopping until there was a deep, purple bruise on his neck. Hands pulled down Steve’s zipper and he slowly sank to his knees as he tugged them down. 

He smirked against Steve’s thigh as he gently licked his way up to his silk panties as his moans filled the bathroom. “Gotta be quiet, princess,” he said as he put Steve’ legs over his shoulders and licked his way into his cunt, causing Steve to whimper and tangle his hands in Billy’s locks. 

He was never going to get tired of eating this pussy. Never. Especially not with the sounds coming out of Steve’s mouth as he starting to stoke his dick at the same time as he started to suck on his clit. He put two fingers into Steve’s sopping cunt and thrusted his tongue in beside them. 

He was going to make him scream his name and let everyone know who owned this.

________________________________________________________________________

“Billy,” Nicole called, causing him to turn around.

“Nicole,” he nodded as he put a cigarette behind his ear. “What can I do for you?” 

She bit her lip as she walked up to him and leaned in. He looked around and took a step back. “No offense, sweetheart, but you aren’t worth fucking up this thing I have with Steve.”

She rolled her eyes at him and scoffed. “And you aren’t worth losing Steve’s friendship, dick. Who I was actually looking for anyway.”

He raised an eyebrow. “He’s in swim practice. Coach Jacob’s is making him do extra laps. What’d you need him for?”

“Look, I went into the dark room to make some pictures, right?” She continued at Billy’s nod and wave to get on with it. “And I noticed that Jonathan Byers had developed some pictures.” 

“Okay,” Billy said slowly as he started walking to his car. “Good for him, I guess?" 

Nicole grabbed his arms and pulled him around to face her. She took her hands off and made a placating gesture at his glare. “He had pictures of Steve’s house. I didn’t see all of them but there was one of Steve.” At Billy’s look of confusion she sighed. “Of Steve and you.”

She trailed off as realization dawned on Billy’s face. “Huh. And what did he do with these pictures?”

______________________________________________________________________  
  
“So, Steve,” Barb said as she and Nancy walked with him to the parking lot. “Why did Coach make you swim so many extra laps?”

Steve rolled his eyes at her and gave her a look. “You know why, Barb. I’m sure everyone has heard.” 

Nancy looked at him in amazement as Barb just smirked. “So it’s true? You and Billy got caught in the bathroom having sex?” 

“Okay so maybe not everything you’ve heard is the truth,” Steve shook his head. “We weren’t fucking. He was just goingdownonme,” Steve rushed out, face red.

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that? I didn’t understand what you said,” Barb said, laughing. 

“Leave him alone, Barb,” Nancy rolled her eyes at Barb as she smiled big.

“Yea, Barb,” Steve nodded. 

“You totally understood what he said,” Nancy started to laugh as Steve looked at her betrayed.  

“Stabbed in the back by Nancy Wheeler. Will wonders never cease to amaze,” Steve mumbled as they approached Billy’s camaro while Barb and Nancy laughed harder. He took in Billy’s posture and startled. He hadn’t been angry when he had walked Steve to the locker room. 

“Hey, baby,” Billy continued to take long drags of his cigarette as he moved is leg up and down, while leaning against his car.

“Hey,” Steve said softly as he let himself be drawn in by Billy’s other arm. “What’s wrong?”

“Yea,” Barb said, one eyebrow raised as she looked at the ground littered with what looked like a whole pack of cigarettes. “You’re giving smoking like a freight train a whole new meaning.” 

Nancy nodded her head in agreement as Nicole popped into view. “He’s coming out now.” 

“Who’s coming?” Steve said in confusion as Billy straightened up. He looked at Barb and shrugged as she and Nancy looked around. 

Billy didn’t give a response as he stepped in front of Jonathan Byers. He raised his arms and grinned. “Well if it isn’t the man of the hour. You know, I bet with your brother missing, you’re real torn up inside.” 

Jonathan tried to walk around Billy, only for Billy to follow. “What’s your problem, man?” 

“I’m just saying that you might be _so_ torn up that you need something to help you get by,” Billy stepped closer as Jonathan tightened his grip on his bag. “Nicole was just telling me how you took the _best_ pictures.” 

He reached out and grabbed his bag, tugging it away and put it on his car. He opened it and ignored the protests of Nancy as he went through it.

“Okay, what the hell is going on,” Steve looked at Nicole for an answer as he crossed his arms.

“You see, Steve,” Billy pulled out a handful of pictures. “Johnny boy here has been going around looking for some more jerk off material. You know, to get him through his tough time.”

He rifled through them and clenched them in his fists as he took them in. Steve and Barb took a step closer, peering over Billy’s shoulder. There were pictures of Steve’s house and them sitting down by the pool. At first the focus was Nancy, then the ones of Steve came. 

In the first few, he was dragging Billy inside. Then they got progressively filthier. Steve’s shirt coming off as Billy’s hands were gripped on his ass. Steve kneeling between Billy’s legs, lips wrapped around his dick. And finally, Steve’s naked body as he rode Billy, back to his chest. Billy’s hand clearing rubbing him and jerking him off as his dick disappeared in to him.

Steve and Barb looked at Jonathan in horror. “What the fuck, Byers.” Steve spat out as he turned to glare at him. 

“I was just looking for my brother,” Jonathan said, looking at the ground. “I didn’t mean to..” He trailed off as Billy stepped closer and got in his face.

“You didn’t mean to?” Steve scoffed in disbelief. “Give me a fucking break, Byers. How dumb do you think I am.” Nancy put her hand over her mouth as she stared down at the pictures.

“Byers,” Billy growled at him as he reached out and yanked his camera from his grasp. “I feel for you. I do. But that doesn’t mean, you can get away with taking pictures like that.” He grabbed his arm in an unrelenting grip “Especially of Steve, who has been _nothing_ but kind to you.” 

He pulled his fist back as he threw the camera to the ground, causing Jonathan to go down with Billy on top of him. He slammed him down, causing his head to hit the ground and ignored Nancy’s screams to stop as he leaned forward. 

“That was a fucking warning, Byers.” Billy growled out, eyes flashing with rage. “Next time, you won’t be so fucking lucky.” He stood up and started tearing up the pictures as the principal walked out. 

“Mr. Hargrove,” she yelled. “Mr.Byers, my office right now.” 

Steve, Nicole and Barb followed them inside as Nancy bent down, staring at one picture in particular. Tommy was standing on the edge of Steve’s backyard. She grabbed them and shoved them into her bag.

_____________________________________________________________________

“So let me get this straight,” Hopper said, shaking his head as he looked down at Jonathan Byers. “There’s a whole group of volunteers walking up and down the forest. We’ve,” he pointed to himself and Powell, “been following up on leads. And get dragged here because you were out looking for your brother and stumbled along this.” 

He waved his hand over the pictures that contained Steve Harrington’s naked body. Powell snorted. “There’s no stumbling around that. Son, you got to know you can’t go around taking pictures of people like that.” 

“Yea,” Hopper ground out. “How would your mom feel right now? Huh? Did you think about that when you decided to take these? She’s already in pain.” He sat back and crossed his arms. “ _This_ isn’t helping, Jonathan. It’s not.” 

“Well it’s not like you’re doing anything that's actually helping,” Jonathan slammed his hands on the table and leaned forward. “Nothing you’re doing is helping find my brother.”

Jim laughed incredulously and shook his head. “And this is helping? Taking pictures of Steve Harrington naked? Taking pictures of your _brother’s babysitter_ while he’s having sex with his boyfriend is helping?” 

“Yea, well his boyfriend is fucking crazy,” Jonathan’s voice raised in volume. “You should have seen what he did to Tommy’s face and now Tommy apparently hasn't been seen since yesterday.” 

Powell looked at him in bewilderment. “Considering what you did, Byers, you’re lucky he stopped. I would be getting down to my knees and thanking whatever god you believe in. What would you have done to someone who took pictures like this of the girl you were dating, Chief?” 

“I wouldn’t have stopped at one punch. I can tell you that,” Hopper said, glaring at Jonathan. “Even if they were going through the same thing you are. You’re also pretty fucking lucky that Steve isn’t going to press charges. He feels for your mom and doesn’t want to cause more trouble for her.” 

Jonathan just stared down at the table. “I would stay away from him and Billy Hargrove in the meantime,” Hopper and Powell stood up. They started walking to the door. “Find another way to help, Jonathan. Because this isn’t going to help anyone. And take a leaf from Steve’s book.” 

“Don’t make this harder on your mom,” Hopper threw over his shoulder as they left. 

____________________________________________________________________

“Mom,” Steve said into the receiver, “it’s not that big of a deal. Besides, I’m sure he’s too scared of Billy to do anything like that again.” 

“Still, Steve, that’s crossing a line. You should have let Hopper file charges on him.” 

“No, because Joyce doesn’t deserve to go through that,” Steve rolled his eyes as Billy looked up from where he was laying on the sofa. “The chief made sure that there wasn’t anymore of them.” 

“I feel for Joyce and him. I really do. After everything with Lonnie, they don’t deserve what’s happening. Will’s such a sweet boy. But that doesn’t give him the right to do this.” 

“I know, mom. Look, I got to go, okay.”

“Fine, but we’re talking about this more when I get home. And I want to meet this Billy. I should be home in a few weeks.” 

Steve walked to where Billy was laying and straddled him, brushing his hands up and down his bare chest. He gave him a chaste kiss before licking and nipping his neck. He left open kisses down his neck until he got to his zipper. He grasped it between his teeth and pulled. 

“Holy fuck, princess,” Billy groaned out as Steve pulled his dick out and swallowed down causing his dick to instantly harden. He put his hand on Steve’s head, resting it there as Steve bobbed his head, sucking harder.

Then the doorbell rang. He complained as Steve pulled off, lips puffy and swollen. He tried to pull Steve down again, but he waved him off. 

“It’s probably just Barb,” he said, tugging on Steve’s arm. 

“Then I’ll tell her to leave,” Steve got up and straightened his clothes. 

Steve walked to the door and opened it. “What the hell,” he said, causing Billy to walk over, shirt still off but his pants were thankfully zipped up.

They stared down at Dustin and his group of friends, eyes locked onto the girl standing behind them. She looked at them wide-eyed as Mike Wheeler glared.

“We need your help, Steve.” Dustin said as he brushed past them. The rest followed his lead, leaving Steve and Billy to stare at each other in wonder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, the next one will have the end of season 1 and some of the summer before season 2. I am planning on introducing Max in the next but I make no promises. This story has a mind of its own and I'm just not sure. And I realized writing this chapter that, holy crap, every time I write Billy there's just a bunch of "fucks" coming out of his mouth.

“Okay,” Steve said, hands on his hips. “Run this by me _one_ more time.”

Dustin let out an annoyed sigh of "Steve" as Mike glared at him. “He’s already told you like three times. It’s not our fault you don’t have the brain cells to comprehend it.” 

“Listen here, you little shit,” Steve turned to Mike and stared him down, “you need to calm that attitude you got down. Right now or you can take your ass outside where Billy is currently losing his shit.” 

“Fine. We’re leaving.” Mike said, grabbing El by the hand. “Let’s go, El.” 

“Yea, no.” Steve reached and pulled his hand off of El, and Jesus she needed a name. And not just a shortened version of Eleven, like these dipshits gave her. “Through out all this, what have you eaten?” He turned his attention to El. 

“Snacks,” she said, pointing at Dustin’s backpack. “Eggos.” She pointed at Mike. 

Steve subtly glared at them and made sure to smile when he directed his attention to El. “That’s not food, sweetheart. How about we go into the kitchen and you can help me make you something. Do you like something besides eggos?”

She bit her lip and shrugged helplessly. “Okay, so we’ll start small. Do you like sandwiches?” 

She looked down. Steve recognized that look and it took all his will power to reign in his anger. This poor girl, not even getting a choice of what she'd like to eat. What the hell was wrong with people. “You can answer honestly, El. I’m not going to get mad. I’m just trying to make you something you’ll like.” 

She just stared at him in confusion. “You don’t know what you like?” 

She shook her head. “Well then, let’s try something that everyone loves. How does that sound?”

She gave him a tiny smile as her wariness seemed to disappear and he smiled back. He looked over as Billy came back in, still looking like his world had been turned over on its axis. Which Steve couldn’t blame him for. A girl with powers that was in hiding from people that would kill to get her back and probably to keep her a secret. Not the average Wednesday at all. 

He led her to the kitchen and sat her down on one of the stools on the island. He ignored the group that followed them in as he started to pull out the ingredients. Once he sat the pot of water on the burner and turned it on, he turned back to her. 

“So, I heard from these dipshits. I want to hear it from you.” He moved a stool so he was sitting across from her. “Who did you ran away from?” He watched as Billy silenced Mike with a look.

She fiddled with her hands. “Bad people.” 

“Are your parent’s part of these bad people?” Steve said gently, pointedly ignoring the reactions that question got from everyone but El. 

She nodded. “Papa.” 

“Did he hurt you?” She nodded, eyes shining. 

“My papa was bad too,” Steve said, giving her a sad smile. She looked up at him with wide eyes. “What about your mom?”

She shook her hand and looked at him in uncertainty. “I don’t have one,” she slowly said. 

The dipshits started shouting about how everyone had a mother and Steve glared at them when El looked around scared. “Keep it down, assholes or Billy will take you outside.” 

Billy looked at him in shock and shook his head. “Um, how about we just let them go outside by themselves.” 

“No,” Steve gave him a look. “It might not be safe. Someone could have seen them ride over here. So you’ll go outside,” he looked at Mike. “ _All of you_ will go outside if you don’t calm the fuck down. Okay?” He waited for everyone to agree before he turned back to El. 

He held up his hand as he hopped off the stool and put the macaroni in the boiling pot of water and gestured her over when he caught her looking. He let her help as he slowly mixed in the cheese, cream and butter. 

“You seriously made Mac n cheese?” Lucas raised an eyebrow at Steve. “Why couldn’t you just make the box. It would have been way quicker. We’ve already wasted a lot of time, time we could be spending looking for Will, because this dumbass said you would help us.” 

Dustin looked at Lucas indignantly as Steve turned his glare to him. 

Billy just looked around like he couldn’t believe this was his life before turning to Lucas. “One, I would quit with the insults, Sinclair. Two, the girl needs to eat. Surviving off of eggos and whatever snacks Dustin had isn't good enough. Three, we will _all_ go as soon as she eats. Four, Steve’s Mac n cheese is way better than that shit in boxes.” 

Dustin nodded in agreement at Billy’s last statement. “It really is. Will always makes him make it when he watches both of us.” 

“We’ll take it with us,” he said, putting it into a bowl for El. “Any of you assholes want some?” 

All that shit Lucas talked and he was the first one lining up. 

________________________________________________________________________

Billy couldn’t believe this was his fucking life. Like what the hell. He wanted to laugh out loud at the irony but the dweebs would probably shit themselves. Neil wanted a new start in a normal little town and here was Billy, walking in the forest swinging a tire iron with middler schoolers walking in front of him. Two of which were arguing quietly while the other one was talking to the _girl who could move shit with her fucking mind._

None of that was the trippiest thing though. No, the weirdest thing was the boy who was walking beside him. Steve Harrington, a carrier even Neil would approve of. He would probably cream his pants once he met Steve. Ecstatic over the fact his failure of a son finally snagged someone that wouldn’t damage their family’s reputation.

He shook his head as he felt Steve push against his shoulder. He was smiling at him in a way that made Billy not care as much about the fact he was everything Neil wanted for him. He put his free arm around Steve’s shoulder and pulled him closer. 

“I know you’re a good babysitter and all, sweetheart. But seeing how you look under these stars are making me wanna do some very bad things to you.” Steve laughed at him and shoved him playfully. 

And that was another thing that Billy had to wrap his head around. If anyone else had done that, even the person he was getting a piece of ass from, he would have shoved them back and made sure they knew to not lay a finger on him. 

But Steve would slap him on the shoulder or tug him away from a fight and he couldn’t help but go where Steve wanted. Wasn’t that a bitch to think about. He looked at their surroundings and noticed that everyone stopped. Who the fuck lived all the way out here?

He got his answer when the dweebs started yelling about how it was Will’s house and how El didn’t know what the hell she was talking about. And okay, fair point considering this was probably the first place that had been checked. But Sinclair’s attitude was starting to grate on his nerves.

She was a girl, who had been through shit that would make any of these boys shit their pants. She didn’t deserve to be talked to like that. And then they heard the sirens and saw the body they pulled out of the water.

And then Mike called the house franticly shouting about how Will wasn’t dead. 

Holy shit was this town fucked up.

_______________________________________________________________________

“Steve,” Barb said, waving a hand in front of his face. “Steve?”

He shook his head and looked at her. “Oh hey, Barb. Didn’t see you there.” 

"Riiight,” she crossed her arms. “I’ve been calling your name. The funerals over Steve. Let’s go.” 

“Where’s Nancy,” Steve muttered, taking one last look at the grave for a boy that wasn’t even dead, and followed Barb. 

“Talking to Jonathan,” Barb rolled her eyes. 

“Have some compassion, Barbara. He just buried his brother.” And wasn’t it fucked up that he didn’t even know his brother was still alive. Steve almost felt like he should say something but then he remembered the little girl waiting at his house. Later. He would tell Joyce and Jonathan later. Hopefully when they had found a way to get Will out. Out and alive.

False hope would do no one any good. 

“I do,” At Steve’s look, she sighed. “I really do. But Nancy went to talk to him when he was picking out a caste. I gave her a ride and then she wouldn’t even tell me what it was about. That is was ‘none of my business.’” Barb looked at him. 

“So, you’re jealous?” Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Yea,” Barb mumbled, but didn't look in Steve's eyes. Why would she even lie about that? “Pretty much.” 

“Barb,” Steve ignored the fact that she was lying and gathered up his courage. He was going to regret this if she thought he was crazing. She wouldn’t put him in a crazy house. Well, he hoped not anyway. “Wanna give me a ride to my house?”

“You’re not going to the wake?” Barb looked at him surprised. 

“No,” he looked down. “I don’t want to intrude. Besides, Lonnie’s going to be there.” 

“Ew,” Barb said. “I forgot what a fraud he is. Everyone knows he hasn’t seen Will since Joyce made him leave. Wait, where’s Billy?”

“Do you really think that the guy, who gave the dead boy’s brother a black eye, should be here? Especially with Lonnie here? Billy has like no calm when dealing with someone like him.” 

“I can see why.” Barb said as they made their way to her car. They got him and she started pulling away. A moment later, she was slamming on her brakes and looking at Steve wide eyed.

“What would you need to enter another dimension? Say another dimension that Will Byers is in and is definitely still alive?” 

______________________________________________________________________

“I can’t believe you,” Mike yelled at Steve as the rest of the party looked at Barb talking to El in suspicion. 

Steve put a hand up. “She’s smart. A lot smarter than anyone in this room. She can help.” 

Mike turned his rage on Dustin. “This is all your fault. _You_ said he could be trusted.” 

“And he can,” Dustin shouted back. 

“Oh really?” Lucas crossed his arms. “Because he’s already told someone.”

“Holy shit,” Billy walked down the stairs, drying his hair with a towel. “You assholes are so fucking loud. I can hear you yelling from the damn shower. If you think that that’s going to help all of this under wraps you’re wrong.” 

“And if this monster is still out there, we need more than just your sling shot,” Steve pointed at Lucas and talked over Mike, “And we need more than just a girl, who can move shit with her mind. None of us know what her limits are. And relying just on her is not only dumb but really shitty.” Steve’s hands were on his hips as he continued stare them down. El stared at him in awe. 

Billy walked to him and pulled him in close. “Listen to your mother, guys.” Billy let go of Steve to dodge his hand. 

“Anyway,” Barb said, loudly. “Since I already know, I don’t think arguing about it is going to help anyone. And Mr. Clark told you three the same thing I told them.” She pointed to Steve and Billy. 

“So we’re seriously just going to walk around in the forest looking for a gate. A gate we know nothing about. A gate, we might not even know we’re looking at if we find it?” Steve raised it eyebrows incredulously. 

“Nope,” Dustin popped his lips. “That’s why I brought these.” He dumped out at least 10 compasses. He rolled his eyes when everyone but Barb and Billy looked at him like he was crazy. "At least there's hope for the both of you," he muttered under his breath.

“Compasses work off the earth’s magnetic pull. So notice how it’s pointing,” he waited until everyone nodded and then continued. “That’s not true north.” 

“Okay,” Mike said, “so they’re not working, right? They’re broken?” 

“Do you even know how a compass works,” Dustin looked at Mike. “There are no batteries.”

Billy rolled his eyes. “It means, dipshit, that somethings interfering with the magnetic pull. Probably the gate.” 

“So we can use these to find the gate,” Lucas and Mike smiled for the first time. Steve saw El out of the corner of his eye look worried and scared. 

Something powerful opened the gate. He thought back to her show of powers and looked at the boys, who were all arguing about what they needed to bring. This was going to end badly. Steve could feel it in his bones. 

They headed out while Barb left to go home. Her parents were more protective now that Tommy had been declared missing. Like something had actually happened to that asshole. He was probably holed up in some hotel miles away with one of those girls that he loved to brag about when Carol wasn’t around.

 

He really hated when he was right. He pulled the blankets over El’s shoulder and rubbed her head. Jesus the day was such a fucking shit show. He kept running the events through his head. 

Mike and Lucas arguing about El interfering with the compasses. Lucas being right (But anyone could tell the girl was scared and if something scared her like that, it was probably pretty fucking terrifying). Mike and Lucas fighting. Billy reaching to pull them about except before he could Lucas went flying. Mike yelling at El.

And honestly what happened after Steve could give two shits about. It wasn’t her fault. She was raised to be an experiment. Not allowed to be a little girl. Not allowed to be human. So when she stalked off, he followed her. Held her when she broke down crying about how it was her fault. Cried when she explained how she opened the gate. 

Then they walked to his house and he gave her some sleep clothes. She hadn’t been hungry, but honestly who could blame her. So he put her in bed and covered her up. It broke his heart when she kept repeating monster. 

“You’re not a monster, El. Your papa is a monster. The monster’s that lurk in the upside down are monsters,” Steve grabbed her chin and looked her in the eyes. “But you are not a monster. You are a girl, a girl who has powers and who was made to do terrible things. That’s not on you. I know monsters. You know monsters and you’re not one of them, honey. Okay?” When she nodded and he smiled down at her gently. 

“Nothing’s wrong with you. You didn’t know what would happen. You're just a kid, El. The gate is on the adults, who were suppose to be watching out of you. Now repeat back to me one time. I am not a monster.” 

She looked at him with such hope and awe, it made him wish he could time travel so he could turn back time and save her. “I am not a monster,” she whispered. 

“Louder.” 

“I am not a monster,” she said in a normal tone. 

“Louder.” 

“I am not a monster,” she said her voice gaining volume. 

“Louder.” 

“I AM NOT A MONSTER,” she yelled. 

“Exactly,” Steve tucked her in again. “Now go to sleep, okay? We’ll let the boys cool off for tonight and fix everything tomorrow.” 

She nodded and he cracked the door as he walked out and down the stairs. He set up the couch with the blankets from the linen closet and started to lie down when Billy stormed in. 

“Where the fuck did you go?” He crossed his arms as he looked down at Steve, who sighed and sat back up. 

“I went after El. She needed someone not yelling at her for things she can’t help.” 

“Things she can’t help,” Billy raised an eyebrow at him. “She threw Lucas across the fucking junkyard, Steve. With just a fucking scream. A fucking scream.” 

“Because he was on top of Mike. You punched Jonathan in the face for pictures,” Steve stood up and glared at him. 

“He deserved it. And yea, okay,” he held up his hand to stop Steve from ranting, “I know they were fighting. But Mike threw the first punch. And,” he hesitated and bit his lip. 

If the next thing that came out of his mouth was what Steve suspected, he was going to flip shit. Flip shit and go nuclear. 

“What if they’re right?” Billy shrugged helplessly at Steve's disbelief. Voice getting louder as he got more worked up. “What if she’s the one that opened the gate? What if she’s the monster? Can we really trust what she’s told us?”

Steve stared at him with wide eyes before they narrowed and a fire that had never been directed at Billy appeared. “She’s a little girl. Who’s been abused, Billy. Who’s been through shit that, despite having badass powers, has traumatized her. She’s not a monster.” 

“Well, princess, she sure looked like one from what I saw today.” 

Steve jabbed a finger in his chest and snarled in his face, only to turn and run up the stairs when the sound of glass breaking came from his room. Billy followed him up and they stared at the window that had been broken out. 

“El,” Steve yelled as he saw her running into the forest. “El! Come back!” He turned to Billy, eyes furious. 

“You wanna talk about monsters? About how she doesn’t deserve a second chance?” Steve started to vibrate with anger. “Let’s talk about why you moved here in the first place. And spare me that bullshit lie, Hargrove, about your dad's job. I ran in to the chief when we first started dating. You _beat_ someone so bad that they were put in a coma. _You beat them so bad that they ended up deaf in both ears._ ” 

He sighed as the anger left him and he looked at Billy, who was staring at him in shock and a hint of fear showing in his eyes. “He told me before I even asked you to go to Jan’s party with me.  I didn't say anything because everyone deserves a second chance, a chance to start over. You aren’t everything you did that night. You aren’t just the anger I see in your eyes that you try to hide.”

“Either is she, Billy,” Steve licked his lips and felt tears well up in his eyes. “She deserves a chance to be as normal as she can. She deserves a chance to have a choice. She’s never been given a choice or had someone tell her she is greater and more than her powers. She deserves to be more than just a number.”

He turned and walked past Billy, threw on his coat, and walked out into the night without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda brush over the fight at the school and the bathtub scene. I am not good at action. Smut will appear in the next chapter and Season 2 events should start. Should. Not making any promises, though.

“Jesus,” Billy muttered as he roared down the road. He had already driven by Steve’s house so many times. He drove by the grocery store and raised his eyebrows. Well, if he didn’t find Steve, maybe finding El would lead to Steve.

He slowed to a stop and parked on the side of the road, grumbling under his breath. Steve better be thankful for the shit he was doing for him. He paused as he grabbed the tire iron out of his trunk. He sighed. 

Maybe he should show Steve how grateful he was for him. Sure going down on him was a good way, but he seemed the type who appreciated more than just sexual favors. Hell, how the fuck was Billy kidding. Steve deserved more than just sex. 

He shook his head at himself and called out for El and Steve alternatively. Steve hadn’t even gone back to get his car. He had walked into the house that Steve had left completely unlocked, hoping that he was already home. Hawkins was definitely dangerous enough to lock the door. He was going to have to talk to him about that. 

After he graveled and made it up to him for calling the girl he took under his wing a monster. 

He shouldn’t have said it but he recognized that fire in El’s eyes. He had seen it that day at the pier, staring in his reflection when he was finally pulled off the guy he had been beating on. It scared him to recognize it in a girl, who was forming an attachment to Steve. 

Steve already had to worry about him. A telekinetic girl with anger problems, plus him? Talk about a goddamn overload. He heard a twig snap and got ready to swing the tire iron, then hastily put it down. 

Steve stared at him wide-eyed then narrowed as he looked at the tire iron. “Who’s that for?” 

“Not for a little girl. Not that it would do shit against her powers,” he winced as his voice came out rough and rushed to follow Steve, who just scoffed at him and kept walking. “I didn’t mean it like that, princess.

Steve didn’t say anything back, just kept walking. Billy took in his hair, dirty and unkept, and the bags under his eyes. He was out here all night, Billy realized, feeling even shittier for going home and sleeping. Steve had walked out here in the forest all damn night in that flimsy coat and Billy was home tossing and turning in his warm bed.

“I’m sorry,” Billy reached out to grab Steve and turned him around to face him. “I shouldn’t have said the shit I said. I… I have no right too.” 

“Damn straight,” Steve said, uncrossing his arms and pointing a finger in Billy’s chest. “She’s a little girl and she needs people to protect her, not vilify her for things she has no control of.” 

Billy put his arms out in a pleading gesture. “I know, Steve. I crossed the line. I’m sorry.” 

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to,” Steve glared. 

A scream caused them to dash off. That was Dustin. They ran to the quarry and there stood Dustin and Mike with El, using her powers to break the bully’s arm. Billy took the scene in as Steve ran to her as she collapsed and two boys fled.

“Holy shit,” Billy breathed as he ambled over to them at a sedate pace. “That was badass.” He explained when she looked at him wary. “Awesome. It means that it was awesome. I’m sorry about what I said.” 

“It’s okay,” she whispered. “Friends.” 

Billy nodded. “Friends. Now, let’s get you shitheads home and we’ll make a plan for the gate.” 

Steve and Mike helped El up and they made their way to their bikes. “We’ll be right behind you two, okay?” He said, brushing El’s dress off. 

“Okay,” Mike said. “We’ll meet up at my house.” 

Steve nodded and watched them ride away. He raised an eyebrow at Billy expectantly as he turned around. “Well, you heard him. Let’s go.” 

On the way over, they noticed Lucas biking franticly in the direction of Mike’s house. Billy pulled over before Steve could say anything and yelled, “Hop in, Sinclair.” 

“Oh, thank god. The men from Hawkins Lab…they’re heading to Mike’s. They know about El.” He panted out as he left his bike on the side of the road and climbed in. “I need closer. They can’t hear me. I’m not in range. 

“Shit,” Steve muttered as Billy took off, foot heavy on the petal. Lucas keep repeating himself until finally they understood. They raced down the road and noticed the stampede of cars following Dustin, Mike, and El. 

“That’s them,” Lucas shouted as Billy made a sharp u-turn and stop to wait for them to caught up. 

They were biking down the road as fast as they could when a van sped past Billy’s car and headed straight for the kids. “Holy shit,” Lucas and Steve mumbled together.

“They’re gonna run them over,” Billy let out in a shocked breath. They watched in awe as the van flew over their heads and breathed a sigh of relief. “Tell them to meet us at the junkyard. We gotta hide this car.” 

Lucas nodded and relied the message. Billy hoped that was it. A shitty night and a shitty day made less shitty by the group meeting together and making up. It should have ended for a little bit. 

But then the Chief radioed them and got them out the tight jam. Then it turns out that Tommy’s actually fucking dead and Nancy, Jonathan and Barb fucking fought the demigorgon and won (They really needed to stop letting the dweebs name things). Will’s alive, thank god.Then the fucking government shows up and El's fighting them off. Then the fucking demigorgon shows up and El goes at it as Billy holds Steve back and Jonathan grabs Mike to stop him from stopping her. And then she's gone.

By the time they head back to Steve’s place, Billy and Steve curl up in bed and sleep. Billy just hopes that agreeing to sign all those damn papers will keep the government off their back. although the look on Neil's face was enough. At least that was another incentive for Neil to leave him alone.

Barb comes over that night and gives Steve something to focus on beside El. Something that allows sadness to get taken over by anger. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve put his hands on his hips. “I’ve said this a lot these past few days but please, repeat that.” 

“Nancy was helping Jonathan because she thought that Billy had something to do with Tommy going missing.” Barb said, looking down at the floor. Apparently Billy wasn’t the only one scared to spark off Steve. 

And looking at his face, Billy really got where she was coming from. Those eyes that could go from shy and sweet, to alluring in less than a second were frigid as a tundra. 

“I thought you should know,” Barb started to ramble. “That’s why I was at the Byers house. I was going to tell her off and then suddenly she’s pointing a gun at me, telling me to leave. Then a fucking monster pops out of the fucking walls so I pick up this bat that had nails and took a swing. Of course then they headed back to the school. I…I ran home.  I’m not going to be ashamed of that. That shit was freaky. Hearing about it was one thing.” Barb finished panting and out of breath. 

Steve’s eyes widened and then he started to laugh. “Only you, Barb. I fucking swear, only you. You are a fucking badass.” He pulled her into a hug and sat with her on the couch.

Billy nodded in agreement as he clapped her on the shoulder. He sat down on the couch opposite of her and sighed heavily. “So Wheeler thought I had killed Tommy?” 

Steve shook his head. “Because he was in one of the pictures Jonathan took?” 

“Yea,” Barb just shrugged. “I told her she was being dumb. That after,” she looked hesitantly at Billy but then continued on, “your dad, you wouldn’t be with someone who scared you. And that her jealousy should be buried because you’ve never even given her a reason to think that you liked her.” 

Steve held up his hand and looked at her and Billy, who was nodding. “I’m sorry but she _liked_ me?” 

“Likes, Harrington,” Billy looked at him in amazement and grinned. “It’s a good thing you’re pretty, princess. I could tell she wanted to jump your bones my first day here.” 

Barb just shook her head incredulously. “Yeah, Steve. I thought you were just being polite. I should have known better.” 

“I can be polite, Barb.” His eyes narrowed when she snorted. “What’s the suppose to mean?” 

“One name. Tim.” Barb raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue. She smirked when he grew silent. 

“Good point.” Steve said, looking down at the floor. 

“Tim?” Billy looked between them. “Who’s that?” 

“A guy from out of town, who asked Steve out.” Barb took in Steve’s silence and elaborated. “Poor guy went through the trouble of getting more than a dozen roses, a box of chocolates, and carried a boombox playing a love song, all the way to Steve’s classroom to ask him out.” 

“And Steve…” 

“Said no, after laughing for ten straight minutes. Then just walked off.”

“That was cold, princess,” Billy stared at him in wonder. “That is fucking cold.” 

“I don’t like big gestures.” Over Barb’s scoffing, he said, “And I heard he had herpes.” 

“Well that’s a good reason.” Billy turned his attention to Barb. “So why did Wheeler stay around Byers after she was sure I didn’t do anything?” 

“Umm…” Barb found the wall interesting. 

“Barb,” Steve said firmly. 

“She walked in your backyard and thought she saw something. So she went to Jonathan and then they went into the forest. She thought…..she thought that it was suspicious that Billy showed up right before everything went down.” 

“And she thought I was an experiment?” Billy said in disbelief. 

“No,” Barb corrected. “She thought you might be the….monster.” 

Steve busted out laughing as Billy’s face grew red with anger. “Holy shit,” Steve fell from the couch and held his stomach as he continued to laugh, face turning red as he ran out of breath. 

Billy raised an eyebrow at Steve, who sat up after a few minutes, trying to catch him breath and looked Barb. Who was staring at the floor and trying to hide his grin. 

“I need new friends,” Billy muttered causing Steve to start laughing again and Barb to join him. 

___________________________________________________________________

“Billy,” Nancy said in surprise when she saw him waiting by her locker. 

“Wheeler,” Billy said, clenched fist the only thing giving away his tension as he leaned causally against a locker. 

“Can I help you,” she said, glancing around the hall. “I don’t know where Steve is.” 

“Oh, come one, Wheeler,” Billy grinned. “We know that’s a lie. I bet you have his _whole_ schedule memorized.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Nancy’s voice turned shaking and her face bright. 

“I’m not.” Billy said, crossing his arms cross his chest. “And I’m just coming by to warn you.” 

“Warn me about what? You can’t stop Steve from being my friend,” she narrowed her eyes at him and started taking her books out. 

“Oh, you poor thing,” Billy said softly in false sympathy. “You’re not his friend. He only tolerates you for Barb.” 

Nancy rolled her eyes at him and started to walk away. “Jealously looks pitiful on you, Hargrove.” 

He stepped in front of her and showed his teeth. “I don’t have anything to be jealous about, sweetheart. I’m warning you. Say some shit that hurts Steve and I’ll make you regret it.” 

“Are you threatening me?” Nancy said, taking a step back. 

“Nope. I’m not threatening you,” he said, stepping to the side. As she passed, he continued. “I’m warning you. You’re a good girl, Wheeler. I’d hate to see it ruined.” 

She stopped in her tracks and turned toward him. He started walking backwards and yelled. “I’d ask Steve how he feels about carriers being with certain people. Might be surprised.” He cackled and turned around, flipping her off as he walked to class. 

 

At lunch, Billy couldn’t help but grin at her as Nancy looked around the cafeteria with a frantic air. Barb sat down beside her as Steve slid in to the seat next to Billy. He gave him a kiss and continued talking to Barb. 

“So then he calls the house, right?” Steve said, opening up his jello. “I answer and when he asks for my mom, I tell the truth. She’s not in the country right now. Well right after that she calls and tells me to lie.” 

Barb chuckled as she started eating her chips. “Oh my god. Your mom, I swear.” 

“Right,” Steve nodded in agreement. “I told her, ‘Mom, you’re not a little kid. Why am I lying to your dad for you?’ And she goes, ‘Steve, just call him back and tell him you were wrong.’” Steve shook his head as him and Barb giggled. 

“Oh, look,” Nancy said, trying to sound casual and ignored Billy’s knowing grin, “there’s Jacob and Susan. I heard from Becky that she’s pretty sure Jacob’s going to propose after graduation.” 

Steve scoffed as Barb stared at her food, “Please. He’s not going to propose.” 

“I think it’d be romantic,” Nancy said, turning her attention to Steve. 

“Yeah, it would be,” Steve grabbed his roll and took a bite. “If he wasn’t banging the quarterback.” 

Nancy choked on her juice. “I’m sorry, what?” 

“They’ve been banging almost as long as they’ve been dating,” Steve muttered softly. “Besides it wouldn’t last even if he was faithful.” 

Barb closed her eyes in preparation for what was about to happen as Billy just smiled big.  “And why’s that?” Nancy asked angrily. 

“Because he might have a dick, but he doesn’t have the balls to give her children. Historically, almost every carrier that goes out with a girl and doesn’t have _all_ the equipment ends in heartbreak.” 

“How can you believe that outdated stuff?” Nancy asked incredulously. 

“Umm, it’s true. I'm not saying they shouldn't or can't date but chances are it's not going to end in marriage,” Steve said as Barb nodded her head slowly. 

“It is, Nance. Very few of those relationships survive.” 

“Because of people’s prejudices, who’s views are like yours,” she seethed as she glared at Steve. 

Barb looked at her in disbelief as Steve grinned at her sharply. “I mean you know all about carriers then, huh? Although, I really wouldn’t judge someone for prejudices, Nancy.” 

“I will when they’re obviously wrong.” 

Steve snorted. “I don’t care if a carrier dates a girl. I don’t condone people cheating and that’s what happens in a lot of those relationships. I mean, I wouldn’t date a girl, but that’s because I like dick too much.” Barb snorted as Nancy’s face turned red and Billy smiled proudly. “And aren’t you the one that’s done nothing _but_ judge Billy? Hell, you’ve judged Nicole and Judy for having sex with the same guy. ” 

Nancy huffed, “That’s different.” 

“How,” Steve raised an eyebrow. “They had sex with the same guy at different times and are still friends. Shit, I’ve been having sex since I was a freshman. Pretty sure you judged the shit out of me.” 

Nancy stammered and looked at Barb for help. Barb raised her hands. “I’m not in this Nancy. I warned you.” 

“Fine,” Nancy said. “I’ll just go eat with Jonathan.” 

“Better stay from windows,” Billy called out as she walked away. “Might want to take more pictures and this time they won't be of Steve.” 

Steve slapped him on the arm as Barb tried to hold in her laughter. “Stop it.” 

“Yeah,” Barb grinned at Billy. “Don’t act like you didn’t keep one of those pictures for yourself.” 

Steve turned to gape at Billy, who shrugged and looked away, as Barb cackled causing everyone to turn 

______________________________________________________________________

“What if she doesn’t like me?” Billy asked, looking in the mirror and messing with his hair, before focusing on his shirt.

“Oh my god,” Steve rolled his eyes as he watched Billy try on another shirt. “She’ll like you.” 

“And if she doesn’t?” 

“Billy,” Steve stood from Billy’s bed and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder, “she’ll love you. My mom’s been raving about you since she heard you punched Jonathan,” he paused as he thought about it then correct himself. “Actually I’m pretty sure she liked you when she heard about you punching Tommy.” 

Billy raised his eyebrow as he went into his closet and grabbed a black button up. He let Steve turn him around and help put his shirt on. “She didn’t have a problem with me beating on your childhood best friend? Who is now, missing, for pretty much ever?” 

Steve started on the buttons and looked at Billy in the eyes, smiling gently. “Honestly, she never liked him anyway. So quit worrying.” 

“Okay,” Billy breathed and looked up quickly as the door opened and Neil poked his head in. 

“So,” he walked in and looked at Billy, then turned to Steve and smiled, “you must be the carrier that has my boy wrapped around his finger.” 

Steve gave him a smile and nodded as he held out a hand. “I am. How are you?” 

“Oh, I’m good. Just getting everything set up for my wife and daughter. Billy tell you that they’re finally getting to move down here?” Neil asked, smile sharping as he looked at Billy. 

“Oh, he did,” Steve said, as Billy stamped down the his surprise. He hadn’t told Steve shit about them coming. He didn’t care even to talk about them. Steve’s smiled widened. “He said that he was looking forward to it.” 

“Well that’s good,” Neil said, starting for the door. “I was worried. You know, it was an adjustment for us.” 

Steve gave a him a wave as he closed the door and turned to look at Billy. “That dudes a fucking dick,” He muttered under his breath. “Now, let’s get out of here before he comes back.” 

Billy grinned as they walked out and into his car. He put the keys in the ignition and moved his hand to Steve’s thigh. He pulled out carefully, the snow and ice making him drive more cautious.

“So after this dinner,” Billy looked over at Steve and gave him a slow smile, “do I get to stay the night? It’s been lonely and cold without you by my side.” 

Steve grinned at him before shaking his head, “Can’t. My mom already made that clear. Besides, I have to go over to Dustin’s after.” 

“Oh,” Billy said. “Anything I can help with?” 

“No,” Steve shook his head and looked out the window. “It’s really for Mrs.Henderson.” 

Billy hummed as he gritted his teeth and took his hand off of Steve’s thigh to grab a cigarette. Dustin had already told him that the boys were having a D&D session tonight that would last all night at Will's because Mrs.Henderson was going out with one of her friends when Billy had asked to make sure Steve would be free later. 

Why the fuck was Steve lying to him?

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo....Max isn't going to show up in this chapter and season 2 will definitely start next chapter. But I did put smut into this chapter!

Billy rolled his eyes remembering how quickly his dad had coughed up the keys at the mention of Steve’s name as he watched him pull out his driveway and definitely not head to Dustin's. 

At first, Billy thought he was going to the Byer’s but then he kept driving. When he finally turned on some barely noticeable road, Billy kept going straight. He pulled over and hid the truck as best he could, sighing as he got out.

He grabbed the tire iron and started walking, hoping that there wasn’t a turn but that wouldn't deter him. Either way, he was going to find out why the fuck Steve was lying to him.

Billy had doubts because two weeks ago Steve had given him the same excuse and when Billy had drove by Dustin's on the way to the store, he noticed that Steve's car wasn't there. He noticed that Steve's car wasn't at his house and he definitely noticed Steve lying out of his ass when he asked him how Dustin was the next day at school.

And here he was, driving down so random road when he was supposedly helping Dustin again. Billy had given him  _plenty of chances_ to fess up this passed week. And this week had been going so good. Hell, Billy had even gotten Donna Harrington's approval at dinner today. First time they met and she fucking loved him. Why the hell would Steve cheat and invite him over to meet his mom? 

This wasn’t going to end like California though. It wasn’t. Obviously the tire iron was just for the monsters that could be in the woods. At least that’s what he was going to keep telling himself, especially when the road lead to a fucking cabin, where Steve’s car was parked out front.

Billy glanced around and then prowled around the house slowly. Who the fuck even lived out here? He thought Byer’s house was out of the way. But Jesus. Then he heard the rumble of a truck and hide behind a tree. 

He should have learned his fucking lesson, but no. He had to fall for Steve’s doe eyes. Eyes that could obviously fake gazing at him lovingly. A mouth that could whisper words of affection and love when he was obviously boning someone else behind his back.

Son of a bitch. Billy clenched his teeth and gripped the tire iron so hard his hand was white. 

The fucking chief. Who would have thought?  Billy was going to wreck his shit. He was going to go into town after he showed him just who he was fucking with and make damn sure everyone knew…

A twig snapped and Billy swung out the tire iron. Well he tried to. He was paralyzed as his hands were forced to let go of the bar as he screamed in his mind. As soon as he could move, he turned around and put himself flush with the tree. 

His eye’s widened at the sight before him. 

“Hi, Billy,” El said, giving him a hesitant smile. 

 

“So, you thought I was cheating on you,” Steve said, looking at Billy with a raised eyebrow. “Why didn’t you just ask me?” 

“Would you have told me the truth,” Billy glared at Steve and kept his arms crossed as he leaned against Steve’s car. “What the fuck was I suppose to think? You were lying about where you were for the passed two weeks. Common sense says you're cheating. Does Barb know?” 

Steve sighed as he looked away. “No, Billy. No one knows and it needs to stay that way.” 

“Mike doesn’t even know?” Billy looked at him incredulously. “That’s fucked up. That’s so fucked up.” 

“That’s what I said,” El yelled from the house. They heard Hopper yell for her to come back and eat, as Steve shrugged helplessly.

“It’s not safe,” he looked at Billy pleadingly. “You saw how they were looking at me when they came to my house. She came out of the woods when that snow storm hit, right before Christmas. I knew she couldn’t stay at my house and Mike’s house wouldn’t have been safe either. I made her hide in my car and went by the station.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me?” Billy rolled his eyes and made himself look away from Steve’s eyes. “You should have told me. I could have helped.” 

“Really? How?” Steve scoffed and put his hands in his hips. “And you haven’t really been present either since your dad told you that your sister-” he rolled his eyes as Billy corrected him. 

“Step sister.” 

“My bad. Step sister is coming. Half the time, it’s like you’re in another world and the other half you just want sex,” Steve bit out and put his hands down. He looked at the ground tiredly as he sighed. 

“So you lie to me?” Billy growled out, trying and failing to dial down the anger. “Do you know what-”

“Yes, Billy. I know what you did that last time someone cheated and lied to you. Believe me, I got shown the police report to prove it. Is that suppose to make me scared of you? Because it doesn’t,” Steve said, taking a step towards him. 

Billy glared at him one last time turning around and walking away. 

“Are you seriously walking away right now?” Steve yelled out, as he threw his hands in the air. 

“You know,” Billy yelled as he turned around and started walking backwards, “I kinda wish you were cheating on me. At least I wouldn’t know how little trust you had in me.” 

Billy turned around and stalked off, ignoring Steve’s call. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Billy ignored the knock at the door and kept lifting the weight over his head and back down, biting down on his cigarette hard. He rolled his eyes as the knocking continued and turned into pounding. 

He got up and threw the door open and shouted, “What!” 

He looked wide eyed at the chief and gulped. “Chief..” 

“Hargrove.” Hopped nodded and looked around warily. “Your dad home?” 

“No,” Billy took out his cigarette and stepped aside. “Why are you gracing me with your presence?” 

“Because I told Steve not to tell you,” Hopper bit out, looking pointedly at the beers littering the coffee table. 

“My dads,” Billy shrugged and sat down with a heavy sigh on the couch as he motioned to the recliner. 

Hopper took off his hat and sat down. “Listen, kid. I get it. I would be just as mad if I found out someone was lying to me. But I told him too.” 

“Yea, but that doesn’t mean he had to listen to you, Chief. No offense but he could have told me and I wouldn’t have told you shit.” 

“That’s true,” Hopper conceded, “but he didn’t want you to get in trouble either.” 

“I wouldn’t tell anyone to get in trouble,” Billy gritted out as he took the cigarette Hopper offered with a raised eyebrow. 

“Look,” Hopper sighed as he leaned back and fully relaxed. “I’m going to level with you and you’re not going to like it.” 

“Be by guest,” Billy took a long drag and breathed out slowly, trying to contain the rage that was starting to bubble up. 

“I don’t trust you,” he held up a hand to stop Billy from talking. “I was warned about you. I know the damage you can do. I know that what you did to Jonathan Byers is nothing compared to what you're capable of. I was told that the only reason the judge let you off was because your dad promised that you would never step foot in California again.” 

“You need to realize that you're a liability. You just are,” Hopper continued as Billy stood up and walked into the kitchen to put more distance between them. “Your anger is going to get you in trouble one day, _but_ it also means that people keep an eye on you. People, not just the government, watch you. Are wary of you. That means,” 

“Someone would might have noticed,” Billy breathed out as he connected the dots. “And if someone noticed and told the wrong person.” 

“Then she’d be in danger. I already put her in danger once, Billy,” Hopper took a breath and stood up. “We, Joyce and I, had to tell them something to let us get Will. So we told them where she’d be. I would do it agin if I had to but..”

“You want to make up for it,” Billy sighed as he felt his anger slowly ebb away. 

“Yea,” Hopper put his hat back on and started for the door. “This is my second chance. Just like Steve’s yours.” 

He turned back around as he stepped out. “I’m not lying when I said Steve wanted to tell you. He’s been bugging me about ever since. He even said he regretted coming to me before telling you. Don’t blame him, kid. Blame me. He trusts you. Hell, he loves you. Don’t mess that up.” 

Billy leaned against the counter and rubbed the back of his neck. He grabbed his keys and rushed out the door, pointedly ignored the fact that Hopper was sitting in his truck smirking. 

 

Billy knocked on the door, looking around nervously. He hated how small this neighborhood made him feel. Like he would never be good enough. Like he had nothing to offer Steve but a path to no where. 

He looked up in surprise when Donna Harrington opened the door and stepped out, closing the door behind her. 

“Can I help you,” she tilted her head in question, as she puffed on a cigarette delicately. Let it be known, Steve defiantly got his looks from her. 

“Is Steve here?” Billy said nervously twirling his keys in his hand.

“Well, I mean that’s his car in the driveway,” she said slowly, eyes narrowing on him. “Where else would he be?” 

“I need to talk to him,” Billy stuffed his hands in his pockets and tried for a disarming smile. “I messed up and I want to fix it.” 

“Damn right, you did.” Donna spat out, calm vanishing as she took a step towards him. “I know all about you. All about what you did. And then Steve comes home upset after we had just had a great dinner. And I thought, well shit. I shouldn’t have given that boy a chance.” 

Billy took a step back in surprise. “I thought that the chief..” 

“Oh, he warned him.” Her smile could get glass. Steve definitely got his temper from his mom too. “And then when that didn’t work, Hopper called me and I called up a friend. They did some digging and I warned him. Even showed him the police report. You know what he said to me?” 

Billy shook his head slowly as she crossed her arms and glared down at him. 

“That you weren’t that person with him and that’s all that mattered. That you weren't like his father. Now tell me one good reason I should let you into my house?” 

Billy swallowed and looked down at the ground and shrugged. “I can’t because you shouldn’t. You should turn around and close the door because Steve won’t. And I should walk way but I can’t. And I can’t promise,” he clenched his fists and breathed out slowly. 

“I can’t promise I won’t let my anger get the best me. But I promise I will walk away and I won’t ever lay a hand on him or those dweebs he babysits. But I can’t promise I won’t lay a hand on anyone that tries to hurt him or insult him.” 

“I love him,” Billy said softly. “I love him and I want to apologize. I don’t deserve the chance he’s giving me. I understand that.” 

“Good. He's in his room.” Donna nodded before opening the door. She gestured with her hand. “I’m going to Chicago. And,” she paused and looked at him in the eyes, “I trust that you'll keep him safe while I’m gone.  Don’t make me regret that, Billy. I’ve destroyed people for less.” 

Billy nodded and walked in swiftly, not wanting to give her a chance to change her mind. He took his shoes off and walked up the stairs slowly. He got to Steve’s door and pushed it open. 

“Mom, I’m fine.” Steve grumbled out from under his sheets. “Go to your business trip,” he said, sitting up and throwing off the blankets. His eyes widened and he stumbled off his bed. 

“Billy,” he breathed out as he walked up to him slowly. “I’m so sorry. I wanted to tell you, okay. It’s not that I don’t trust you. I do.” 

Billy walked up to him and kissed him deeply, stopping his rambling. He pressed kiss after kiss to his lips as he walked them slowly toward the bed. “I’m the one that’s sorry,” he said between kisses. “It’s not your fault, sweetheart.” 

He cupped Steve’s face his both hands and smiled gently. “I love you, Steve.” He pressed a kiss to Steve’s wrist and rubbed the bracelet he had bought with money he had saved from California. 

Steve breathed out sharply and smiled back as his arms wrapped around. “I love you too, Billy.” 

Billy wrapped his arms around his waist as he leaned his forehead against Steve’s. “Even though, I jump to conclusions and tried to scare you? Even though I get angry sometimes for no reason?” 

Steve nodded softly. “You forgot that you can also be a righteous dick.” 

Billy barked out a laugh. “Well, then. Let me make it up to, princess.” 

He closed the distance between them again and kissed him softly, letting the heat build up. He felt Steve shutter as he licked at his lips slowly and grinned when Steve opened underneath him. 

He would not give this up for anything. Especially the way, Steve turned pliant as he pushed him on the bed and tilted his head as Billy licked his neck. 

He ate up the moans as he sucked and nipped, loving the way Steve’s hands came up to tangle in his hair. When he was satisfied with the hickey, he continued down stopping only to pull off his shirt. 

He put one of Steve’s nipple hardened nipples into his mouth and as his other hand rubbed the other nub. He kissed his way to Steve’s other nipple, leaving a trailed of dark marks as Steve started panting. 

He sucked it into his mouth as his hands went to Steve’s shorts and pulled them down just enough for one hand to palm at his hardened dick and the other slowly went up and down his lips.

“Fuck, Billy,” Steve breathed out, as he kept circling around his clit and putting just enough pressure on his lips to tease him. 

“Oh, baby,” Billy moaned out and pulled away, looking down as he felt Steve start to get wet. He thrust a finger in, causing Steve to whimper as he finally started to rub his clit with just the right amount of pressure. "I’m going to have you screaming by the time I’m done.” 

Billy knelt down and grinned at the whine Steve gave as he brought his fingers out. He slowly pulled his shorts off as he nipped at Steve's inner thighs, basking in the gasps that left his lips. Without warning, he shoved Steve’s legs apart and sucked and nipped at his clit. He could fell the way Steve clenched up and smirked as he licked down his folds once, twice and then finally thrust his tongue in, causing incoherent babble to fall from his lips. 

He thrust his tongue in slowly, savoring the taste of Steve's juices. God, he would never get tired of this,. He took a glance up and felt his already hardened cock between painfully hard at the way Steve had his head thrown back and mouth open. 

He pulled his tongue out slowly, savoring the taste, as he licked his way to Steve’s clit. He licked at it as he put ran a finger up and down his lips. He sucked on the nub gently as he thrust two fingers in, causing Steve to arch his back and hid his head in his pillow.

He kept thrusting his fingers in as he alternated between nipping, sucking, and licking, causing Steve to keen out as he added another finger to his sopping cunt. He pulled his fingers out slowly and ignored his whine to grasp Steve’s cock with his hand that was covered in Steve’s juices. 

He released Steve’s clit and thrusted his tongue inside him in time with his hand, his other hand holding Steve to the bed as he tried to meet him. 

He didn’t stop until Steve moaned out his name and threw his head back, crying out as his cock spurted out and his walls spasmed around his tongue. He grinned as he leaned up to throw his shirt off and shimmed out of his pants. 

Steve’s chest was heaving as he looked at him. “No underwear?” 

“I was in a hurry,” Billy grumbled as he met Steve for a kiss. He licked his way in and mapped out his mouth, letting him taste himself on Billy’s tongue. Steve’s hands went around his shoulders as he reached in to Steve’ drawer. 

He stopped and pulled away slightly when Steve shook his head. “Baby, are you sure?” 

Steve nodded and pulled him closer and mumbled against his lips. “I want to feel you, Billy. Please, Billy baby,” Steve whined and latched on to Billy’s neck. 

Billy groaned as he bit down and sucked, then licked the mark apologetically. He felt Steve’s hand travel between them and glanced down as Steve thrusted his own fingers into his pussy. He pulled them out after a few thrusts and grasped Billy’s dick. 

“Holy shit, baby,” Billy moaned as Steve pulled him to his entrance. He put a hand to stop him. “Baby, are you sure?” 

Steve rolled his eyes and whined, “Billy, I am on birth control. I trust you but I swear to god, if you don’t fuck me..” 

Billy kissed him deeply and let him guide his cock to his entrance. Billy moaned into Steve’s mouth as he was enveloped in his heat. . He sank deeper as he felt Steve’s legs come up and wrapped around him tightly. 

“Holy shit,” he breathed out as he bottomed out. “You feel so fucking good, sweetheart,” Billy panted against his lips as he started to thrust in and out slowly, savoring the feeling of Steve's walls around him. He swallowed Steve’s moans and whines for more as he enjoyed the feeling of nothing between them. He would never get tired of this. 

Steve arms moved and started to stroke up and down his back, leaving scratches in their wake as Steve pulled his lips away.

“Go faster, Billy,” Steve panted out and started to move his hips. Billy picked up the pace and started slamming into him, hard and deep. Steve withered below him and dug his nails in more as Billy started going faster and then arched up as he reached between them and started rubbing circles around his clit. 

His legs tightened around him as he felt his orgasm getting closer. Billy gripped his waist tightly and breathed out, “Come on, baby. Come for me again.” 

He cried out Billy’s name and wrapped his arms around Billy’s shoulders tightly as he felt his legs tremble as he felt his orgasm crash into him. He keened as Billy thrusted deeper and harder before he felt him pant out his name into his shoulder as he released his seed deep inside of Steve. 

“Holy shit,” Billy gasped for breath as he stayed inside Steve until his dick softened and slipped out. He carefully rolled over and pulled Steve to his chest as he caught his breath.  

He felt Steve rest an arm around his waist and slowly rubbed a hand up and down his back. He sat up and reach over Steve to the pack of cigarettes he kept in the drawer. 

He fumbled for the lighter and rested against the headboard. He lit it as Steve moved himself to sit in between his legs and rested his head on his shoulder as he pulled the blanket over them. 

“So,” Steve said, hand going to the bracelet on his wrist, “Dustin was right.” 

“About,” Billy asked as he took a drag and breathed out. He looked away as Steve gave him a half-hearted glare. 

“Stop being deliberately obtuse, Billy,” Steve said, shaking his head at the offered cigarette. 

“Big words, princess. Dustin need help in English again?” Billy grunted as Steve elbowed him. He wrapped an arm around him and put the cigarette out on the ashtray. He raised up Steve’s right wrist and thumbed the bracelet. “Yea, princess. Wrong wrist.” 

Steve nodded then looked up at him with a smile. “Then put in on the right one, Hargrove.” 

Billy smirked and unclasped it. He took Steve’s wrist in his other hand and laid it out. Once it was one, he looked at Steve and kissed him gently, running a hand through his hair. 

“You’re it for me, sweetheart,” Billy said as he pulled away and kissed Steve on the head.

“Same here,” Steve whispered, looking at him with a gentle smile. "But why didn't you just put it on my left wrist at Christmas?" 

Billy blushed and shrugged as Steve turned in his lap to straddle him. "We hadn't even told each other 'I love you'. I didn't want to assume." 

Steve put both hands on Billy's cheeks and softly stroked them as he brought their lips together. He pulled away before Billy could deep in the kiss and stared into his eyes. "Don't ever think I don't trust you, Billy. I wanted to go to you but Hopper.." 

Billy put his fingers on his lips and smiled gently. "I know, baby." 

"But I can see how you think I don't," Steve bit his lip and looked away. He stared into Billy's eyes and didn't want anymore distant between them. Not what happened in California or what he knew everyone in Hawkins still whispered about. "I know about what you did in California but I think it's time I tell you something." 

"What," Billy said, pulling away and looking at Steve curiously. "I know pretty much everything about you." 

Billy took in the fear in Steve's eyes and couldn't think of anything that he was hiding. Except.. 

"Let me tell you about dad," Steve breathed out as he stood up and looked down at the pool. 

"I already know," Billy said, sitting up straighter as Steve shook his head.

"No," Steve whispered slowly, "you know what the town knows." He turned to Billy with a look of determination. 

"Let me tell you the real story." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in this universe, carriers where engagement and wedding bracelets. So yes, Billy the dumbass gave Steve a promise bracelet but didn't tell him that's what it was because he didn't want to get rejected.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is a flashback and contains violence towards a child (Steve). Just skip the italics if you need too. I kinda time-skipped a lot and I'm going to definitely start season 2, next chapter. Max does make an appearance, though. And I don't know shit about prenups but let's just pretend. El will be featured more in the next chapter. But Barb wanted an appearance. And I know water sex isn't as sexy in person but eh.

_“You need to listen to me, Steven,” Dominic Harrington spat out as he glared at his son._

_“I haven’t even done anything wrong,” Steve cried out from the floor as he glared up at his dad. “I was just going over to Tommy’s.”_

_“And I’ve told you repeatedly that you’re not to hang around him, or any other_ **_boy_ ** _.” He raised his foot and delivered another kick. “And you lied to me. You told me you were going to see Carol.”_

_Steve looked up at his dad, bruise beginning to form around his eye and lip bleeding, in fear. “I didn’t mean..”_

_“You didn’t mean what,” he yelled and grabbed Steve from the floor. He shoved him into the wall with his foreman pushing against his throat. “You didn’t mean what, Steven? To lie to me? To try and deceive me like the whore you’re trying to become?”_

_“I’m not,” Steve gasped out as his dad pushed tighter against the throat. “I promise. I’m not. Tommy’s just a friend.”_

_He snarled at Steve as tears starting falling from his eyes. “No boy wants to just be friends, Steven.” He grabbed him by the shoulders and throw him on the floor. “What are you?”_

_Steve stared up at him in fear, holding on to his midsection, but shook his head. He glared harder and walked towards him, causing Steve to scoot away._

_“Repeat it to me, boy.” Dominic shouted. “Repeat it to me. You’re mom’s not here to save you, Steven.”_

_“She would leave you,” Steve whispered. “She would leave you if she knew you hit me.”_

_“No,” he looked down at Steve and raised his foot again. “She wouldn’t dare.”_

_Steve cried out as his foot came down again and curled into a ball on the floor. “Now, repeat what you are, boy.”_

_“I’m…I’m unnatural,” he whispered low._

_“And what do boys want from you,” Dominic said softly as he kneeled down next to Steve and grabbed him by his hair._

_“To get..”_

_“To get what Steve,” Dominic growled out as he slapped him._

" _Sex. They just want me for sex,” Steve finished out and whimpered when he slammed his head into the floor of his office. He laid still, hoping silence would be enough to stop his father from continuing; at least the physical assault anyway._

_“Exactly. And no son of mine, no matter what that dumbass doctor says, is going to be having anyone’s baby’s or sleeping with anyone. You’re an abomination son. Get use to it.”_

_“What the hell is going on here?” Dominic turned around as Donna stared wide-eyed at the scene before her. She dropped her shopping bags as Dominic came towards her and pushed passed him to get to Steve._

_“Oh baby,” she whispered, “my poor, baby. I’m so sorry.” She gently picked him up from the floor and closed her eyes as he cried out softly. She looked up at her husband in fury as she lead her son out of the room and up the stairs._

_She laid Steve down in his room and pulled the sheets over him as she smoothed his hair. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and whispered in his ear, “How long, my love?”_

_“Since I turned 10.” He whispered almost inaudibly to her. She clenched her fists and pressed them into the bed. Three years and under her nose. Dear god, he would pay._

_“I’ll protect you, my sweet. I’ll protect. He’ll never lay a hand on you again.”_

_“He’ll hurt you,” Steve looked her in such fear her heart clenched._

_“No, baby. He won’t.” She walked out of his bedroom and shut the door behind her._

“And no one ever saw him again,” Steve finished with a shrug and took in Billy’s frozen form. 

“So she didn’t throw him out." Billy stated with a raised eyebrow after a few minutes. “Because everyone, hell even Tommy, said that she threw him out with the help of the….”

He trailed off as it dawned on him. 

“You don’t just trust the chief because of all shit that happened,” Billy drawled out slowly as he walked up to Steve and wrapped him in his arms. He nuzzled his neck gently with his nose and pressed a kiss. 

“He helped us,” Steve whispered. “I was suppose to stay in my room, but I didn’t. I saw him come in through the backyard from this window. My dad wasn’t from Hawkins. He moved here from Chicago but my mom grew up here until her family moved away when she turned sixteen.” 

He wrapped his arms around Billy’s broad shoulders and leaned in to his gentle caresses as he continued. “That’s why he never laid a hand on her. She was always out and about, besides. My grandparents made him sign a prenup before they would give him their blessing. And put a provision that if he ever laid a hand on her, he would forfeit everything he gained after they got married." 

“It sounds like he got what he deserved,” Billy muttered darkly as he thought about the scars that were barely visible on Steve's back. It wasn’t fucking fair. Steve was so damn good. He didn’t deserve to have the same kind of scars Billy carried around.

“He did,” Steve whispered like it was a precious secret he carried around and never admitted out loud before. “I saw them dragging something into the forest. My mom told everyone she kicked him out but all his things were here. It didn’t add up, but.” 

He shrugged and turned his eyes on Billy fully for the first time he started talking. “It’s why the chief is so protective of me. He drives by when my mom’s out, which you know is a lot. She has to keep the business running.” 

“No one’s ever been suspicious, though?” Billy raised an eyebrow. “No one cares that they haven’t seen him in years?” 

“Oh, Billy,” Steve sighed as he leaned in to kiss him. “People believe what they want to and will refuse to believe what they don’t want to know. She keeps the business running and besides,” Steve whispered against his lips, “he emptied his bank account a week before he ran off. He was planning on leaving sometime.” 

They kiss softly before Steve deepened the kiss and started to rub his hands up and down Billy’s chest.

“I really shouldn’t be turned on right now,” Billy muttered as his hands started to drifted lower.

That’s okay.” Steve smiled softly as he pushed Billy until he’s knees hit the bed and he feel back. Steve gave him a sultry smile as he slowly went to his knees. “I’ll help you take care of that.” 

_______________________________________________________________________

“So…” Dustin looked at Billy and then at his soda, “where’s Steve again?” 

“I told you, dumbass,” Billy grumbled without any heat, “he had swim practice and told me to pick you up.” 

“Right,” Dustin nodded and looked around the pizza place, “and you brought me here because..” 

Billy sighed and closed his eyes for a second. Holy shit, this wasn’t not what he needed. At. Fucking. All. He breathed out slowly and looked at Dustin, trying to remember that Steve said be nice. Be nice to the twerp.

“Because he’s going to be awhile and I figured that we’d eat pizza and wait for him,” he gritted out and tried to tone down his glare. He liked Dustin just fine.

When Steve was around to be a barrier. 

“You know he doesn’t like when we eat out, Billy,” Dustin said sternly. “He says that-”

“That it’s better and healthier when you make it yourself,” Billy groaned and stared at him. “I know, Henderson, I know. I also know that _I_ can’t cook for shit and the last time _you_ helped Steve, you burned something. This,” he waved his hand around, “was easier.” 

“So we’re just getting a meat pizza, right?” Dustin raised his eyebrows and looked at him imploringly. “No vegetables."

“Hell no,” Billy grinned which Dustin returned. “What Steve doesn’t know isn’t going to hurt him.” 

Dustin nodded and when the waiter left with their order smiled at Billy for the first time since he had picked him up from school. “You’re awesome. I don’t care what Mike and Lucas say.” 

“And what do they say?” Billy asked with a raised eyebrow, trying to ignore the fondness growing when Dustin leaned in and started talking.

________________________________________________________________________

“Is it always this fucking hot,” Billy grumbled from the pool chair longe he was laying on. 

“Umm, yes,” Steve yelled as he did another lap around the pool. “I’m sure it was hot in California.”

“Not like this,” Billy yelled out as he flipped over to lay on his back. 

“Then get in the pool,” Steve said as he climbed out and stood over him. 

Billy shielded his eyes and grinned, taking in all of Steve’s curves with a slow leer. “And why would I do that?” 

Steve glanced around and shrugged. “Because there’s no one around to take pictures,” he slowly slid down one strap of his swimsuit. “Because I’m done with my laps,” he slid the other one down and licked his lips as he started to slowly tug the rest down. “Because we’re _all alone._ ” He kicked it off when it fell down and walked backwards. 

Billy stayed frozen on the longe as Steve climbed back into the pool. Then scrambled off of it and almost tripped taking off his swim shorts. 

Steve laughed at him when he jumped into the pool and grabbed him by the waist. 

“You are so damn dirty, sweetheart,” Billy growled out as he kissed him harshly on the lips and moved his hands to grab his thighs and hoist him up. Steve wrapped his arms around Billy’s neck and moaned as their cocks brushed together and his clit got friction. 

“Only for you, baby. Only for you,” Steve whispered against his lips and started to slowly grind against him. 

“Anyone else, baby, and I would fuck them up,” Billy moaned heatedly as he nipped and sucked at Steve’s neck as his hips followed Steve’s.

“And then,” Steve panted out. “What would you do to me, Billy baby?” 

“I would remind you,” Billy groaned as Steve scratched up and down his back. “I would remind you who you belong to.” He reached down and teased lips as he licked his way into Steve’s mouth, loving the way Steve clung tighter to him.

He swallowed his moans as he rubbed his clit in time with their grinding. “You gonna let me up in bare, baby? Hmm?”

“You want to feel this dick in you, in you tight, warm pussy with nothing between us,” Billy whispered as he bracketed Steve against the pool’s edge and continued to kiss him filthy. “You gonna let me come in this pussy?” Billy thrust a finger in him slowly, leaning back and looked at Steve.

He added another finger as he raised an eyebrow at Steve, who's glare was ruined by how his wall's tightened around Billy's fingers with each word. “Come on, sweetheart. Tell me,” he said, adding another finger as his thumb started to slowly rub circles against his clit and he rubbed his dick against Steve’s slowly.

Steve nodded as he threw his head back and moaned. “I do,” Steve nodded frantically, body moving to meet Billy’s motions. “I do, baby, so bad. I want to feel you as you thrust into me and wreck my pussy.” Steve sucked and bit at his neck as Billy’s eyes rolled back. “I want to feel you come inside me. I love it so much, baby.” 

Billy groaned as Steve licked at his neck and left light kisses before meeting his lips again. “And who’s pussy is this, baby?” Billy applied more pressure to his clit. 

“Yours, Billy,” Steve whined out as Billy lined up to Steve’s entrance and slowly thrust in. 

“That’s right, sweetheart,” Billy moaned as he thrusted in and out slowly. He sped up and kissed Steve deeply as he went deeper and Steve’s hands roamed his chest.

“God, Billy. I fucking love you,” Steve panted out as he met Billy’s thrusts and ran a hand down his back. He moaned as Billy started going faster and harder and grabbed his face to kiss him. 

"I love you so damn much, princess."He moaned as he felt Steve's walls tighten around him sporadically. Jesus his boy was filthy. 

Steve could feel the heat building in him as Billy kept his rhythm and threw his head back as he came, walls clinging to Billy. He grunted and bit Steve’s neck as he quickly followed Steve over the edge. He lapped gently at the mark left behind as they rested their foreheads together, breathing in each other’s air with a smile.

 

Billy toweled off his hair and looked down at Steve, who was sitting on his bed on his stomach, apprehensively. He sat on the edge of the bed after he pulled on a pair of sweats and peered at what Steve was reading, snorting as he took in the magazine name.

He grabbed a cigarette and lit it as he moved his knee up and down. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Steve laid a hand on his thigh and sat up. He wrapped an arm around Billy’s waist and rests his chin on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong, Billy?” Steve raised his eyebrow at him. “You’ve been anxious all damn week.”

“My dad’s coming back next month with Susan and Max,” Billy blurted out as he took a drag from his cigarette. “He wants to have a family dinner when they get here and said you can come. You don’t have to. I know he makes you uneasy and-”

“The only thing that makes me uneasy is how he looked at you, honey,” Steve said as he took the brush from the nightstand and moved to kneel behind him as he started to brush Billy’s hair. “But I will. I want to.” 

Billy moved his head to give Steve a better angle and breathed out, “Okay.” 

“He doesn’t..” Steve trailed off as he kept brushing. 

“No. He hasn't laid a hand on me since we left California,” Billy took a long drag and breathed out slowly. “Not since that night. The one good thing about what happened last November is that I’m pretty sure he’s too scared that they’re watching to do anything.” 

“Makes sense,” Steve said, grabbing a hair tie and putting Billy’s hair in a bun. 

“I heard that Tommy’s parents are finally listening to Carol about him coming here,” Billy turned and put his legs on the bed as Steve sat down and put his head on Steve’s lap. 

“Yeah,” Steve said, looking in the direction of the woods surround his backyard. “My mom called me and told me not to answer the door if they showed up. Apparently they’ve been going to the station at least once a week demanding that Hopper look in our house."

“Shit,” Billy raised an arm and caressed Steve’s cheek. “That sucks. What do you think he was doing out there?” 

“The spot he was at in Jonathan’s picture,” Steve said as he put an arm around Billy’s midsection and rubbed up and down his side slowly, “was in front of the tree we had cut our initials into right after my dad…ya know. I think he was trying to get me to..” 

“Realize you loved him after everything you’ve been through together,” Billy raised an eyebrow at Steve. “That sounds dumb as shit, princess, no offense. That’s some movie shit that doesn’t happen in real life.” 

“I know,” Steve softly said, “but he. He said it before in that same spot.” 

“That he loved you?” Billy went to sit up but was pushed down by Steve. “You had told me..” 

“He did try to get in my pants, but before that he said he loved me,” Steve shrugged off Billy’s look. “He told me before 8th grade. And when I said no..” 

“He went for Carol,” Billy finished for him, relaxing under Steve’s hands. 

“Yup,” Steve said, with a snort. “Is it mean that I’m glad none of us got hurt that night? Even Jonathan and Nancy. It could have been me or you. Even Barbra. Does that make me a bad person? I mean I knew him since I was a kid.” 

Billy snorted as he brought Steve down for a kiss. “Sweetheart, I’m the last person to call _anyone_ a bad person. Especially you.” 

Steve pulled bad and grinned. "You're right about that. You're dad's not home, right?" 

"No, why?" Billy tilted his head as he looked at him. 

"My mom's coming home soon with someone," Steve rolled his eyes at Billy's blank look. "A _special_  someone." 

_______________________________________________________________________

“Please tell me we’re not staying here all night,” Barb whined from Steve’s side as they each had a cup in one hand. Barb looked at the scene before her and wrinkled her nose. 

“No, Barb,” Steve grinned at her look of disgust at the group dancing on each other and looked at the bonfire. “Just for a little bit and then we’ll go to the diner.” 

“I’ve heard that before, Steve,” Barb grumbled as she took another drink. “You said that at the last party and the party before that.” 

“And yet, you keep coming with me,” Steve shrugged as he looked for Billy. He saw the crowd that had gathered around the kegs and rolled his eyes. 

“Because Nancy is always with Jonathan,” Barb said, but her tone was off. Steve looked at her curiously and stared at her hard for a few minutes. 

“You told her,” Steve stated, taking in her look of dejection. “And I’m guessing it didn’t go good.” 

Barb looked around superstitiously and nodded. She leaned in to Steve’s ear as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, “I mean, it’s not like I like her that, ya know. I told her that I met this girl and she got all huffy. She was fine until I said that.” 

Steve narrowed his eyes in thought as he gulped down the rest of his drink and looked her. “You ever think she might, ya know?” 

Barb snorted, “No. God, no. Steve, don’t look at me like that. I think I would know is she, you know.” 

Steve held his hands up in a sign of peace and shrugged as Billy came over to them. “I’m just saying, Barb. Maybe.” 

Billy wrapped his arm around Steve and handed him and Barb cups full of more beer. Barb looked at him gratefully as he took in her look. “So Nancy didn’t take it well.” 

Steve leaned in to him and whispered, “She was apparently fine with Barb liking girls. She didn’t like that fact that Barb has a girlfriend.” 

“Huh,” Billy looked at Barb considerately. “Maybe Wheeler, you know.” 

“Oh my god,” Barb groaned out as she shook her head at him. “Steve and I just went over this, Billy. I would know.” 

“You sure about that,” Billy asked with a raised eyebrow, nodding to someone as they passed by. 

“I mean, I feel like I would have known, right?” She looked at them to confirm but just got shrugs. “Guys, you’re reading way to much into this. Maybe in theory she was okay but then in reality, she wasn’t.” 

“Maybe you’re not reading enough into it,” Steve mumbled. He looked over Barb’s shoulder and shut his eyes gently. “Shit.” 

“Shit, what?” Barb said, looking behind her. “Oh no.” 

“Oh no,” Billy repeated, and looked between them. “Oh no, what?” 

Before they could say anything, a guy walked up to them and looked at Steve up and down, before smiling, completely ignoring Billy. 

“Well, Steve, I heard you were here,” Dan slowly said, deliberately ignoring the arm that tightened around his waist. His eyes dropped down to Steve's legs that were incased in shorts and leered at the cut off tee was wearing. “I haven’t seen you around much this summer, but I see it’s been good to you. You certainly gained more curves since I last saw you” 

“Excuse you,” Billy growled out as he stepped in front of Steve. “Who the hell are you?” 

“Oh sorry,” Dan grinned, unaware of the warning looks he was getting from the surrounding crowd of people. He reached out a hand for Billy to shake and pulled Billy closer to him. “I’m Dan, the guy that got to enjoy Steve for the better part of the summer last year.” 

“Well,” Billy snarled and tightened his grip causing Dan to wince and try to pull back, “I’m Billy, who was obviously smart enough to lock that shit up. So be a considerate guy and back the fuck off.” 

Dan looked at Steve and lingered on his wrist. His left wrist. He took a step back when Billy let him go and started to chuckle. “Holy shit, you actually put a bracelet on this slut. You must have been desperate. Tell me," he leaned in conspiratorially, "has he gone down on you in an alley, yet? It was his favorite-”

Dan was cut off by Billy’s right hook and stumbled back. He put his hand to his nose and glared at Billy when his hand come up with blood. He cocked his fist back and swung back, glaring when Billy sidestepped him. He swung again and snarled when Billy dodged him again. He doubled over when Billy aimed a hit to his stomach. He straightened up slowly and aimed again, this time hitting Billy in the face. He smirked as Billy stumbled, smugly raising an eyebrow at Steve. 

Until Billy tackled him into the ground and starting punching him repeatedly. Steve motioned toward them rolling on the floor and Barb shook her head.

"No need to get between them. Oh look, here comes the basketball team." Barb raised an eyebrow as they tried to pull them apart. 

"Ten bucks says," Steve started to say then stopped when one of Dan's friends joined the fray and the team started throwing punches to. "That happens." 

Barb snorted when a voice called out Steve's name. They looked around but shrugged until they heard Carol's voice and turned around. She walked toward them with a feral look in her eyes that screamed revenge.

“I see you still can’t control him. You must love how you have everyone wrapped around your finger. Especially your stupid attack dog.” 

Steve had been trying to avoid her, which was easy considering she hadn’t gone to any parties since Tommy had ‘ran away’. But seeing her made him wish he could find it in himself to feel guilty, but at the same time, Barb and Billy were right. 

Steve didn’t tell Tommy to come over and sneak into his backyard. Hawkin’s lab was to blame for everything, but that didn’t mean his heart didn’t hurt when he looked at someone he had once considered his best friend. Until she called his boyfriend a dog. She knew what buttons to fucking push.

“He’s not an attack dog,” Steve glared as he crossed his arms. “And I don’t _try_ to control him. He’s his own person.” 

“Yea,” Carol glared at him and took a step closer, “I’m sure. Is he going to punch everyone who calls you a slut? Because I have to say, it seems kinda wrong, especially when they’re telling the truth.” 

“I see you didn’t learn from last time,” Barb snarled at her as she put herself between Steve and Carol.

“Walk away, Carol,” Steve said calmly as he placed a hand on Barb’s shoulder. “She’s not worth it, Barb.” 

“Yea, Barb,” Billy said as he walked over with just a split lip and eyes bright from adrenaline, “she’s not worth it.” 

Carol’s glare became an inferno when she laid eyes on Billy, who just pulled Steve to him and raised an eyebrow. She looked at his arm and then at Steve’s wrist. She gaped at him and took a step back. 

“Holy shit. So the rumors are fucking true. I thought it was just a bracelet,” She shook her head at Steve. “You really accepted a promise bracelet from this asshole?” 

“Why is that any of your business,” Steve said as Barb went to stand by his shoulder.

“Because, Steve, you're changing. Don't you see it? You know Tommy.” Carol’s eyes filled with tears. “Tommy wouldn’t ran away, Steve. And now, you’re willing to link yourself to the person who could have killed him?” 

The crowd that gathered when quiet instantly and looked between Billy and Carol with disbelief. 

“He never touched Tommy after the night. They found his car by a damn bus stop, Carol.” Steve looked at her in pity. “Billy didn’t kill him.” 

“He wouldn’t have done that,” Carol shouted hysterically. “You know that, Steve. He wouldn’t have ran away. I’ll find out what happened that night, Steve. And I’ll tell everyone when I do.” 

She stormed off and the crowd slowly dispersed, leaving the three of them to look at each other anxiously. 

“So, that sucked,” Barb’s voice broke through the silence, “but I’m kind of hungry now. You two wanna head to the diner now?” 

Steve let out a small laugh but Billy doubled over, not even trying to hide his delight. “Never change, Holland. Don’t you ever change.” 

_____________________________________________________________________

Steve threw the shirt in his hands into the pile outside his closet and held up another one. He shook his head when he held it up to the mirror and it joined the pile of shirts. Followed by another one and another one. 

“Jesus, Steve,” Barb shook her head as she walked in with a coke. “I think you doubled that pile since I went to the kitchen.” 

He looked at the pile and then at her and shrugged. “I just want to make the right impression, you know? But at the same time, not too much of a good one. Make sense?” 

Barb shook her head as she sat down at his desk. “No, not at all. You want to make a good one, but a bad one too?” She trialed off, as she popped off the tab. 

“Billy’s dad likes me, you know, but I don’t want him to like me _too much_.” 

Barb raised an eyebrow and wrinkled her nose. “Are you saying he wants to bang you?” 

“Barb,” Steve said, scandalized, as he put a hand over his chest, “no. Not at all what I’m saying. I really hope not anyway. I meant that he would have picked me out for Billy himself…” 

“And you don’t want him to like you so much that Billy purposely fucks up your relationship because he has his asshole dad's approval for the first time in his life,” Barb nodded in understanding. “Makes sense. He does seem the type to behave irrationally.” 

Steve snorted as he pulled out a red top that would fall off one of his shoulders and tilted his head in consideration, “Understatement of the year, Barb. Hell, understatement of the decade.”   

He pulled it on and looked in the mirror. He took in the image he made with his tight dark-washed jeans that showed off his curves and were tucked into his favorite ankle boots. “Hmm.” 

“I like it,” Barb said, tilting her head with him. “With how tight those jeans are, it definitely is something someone would say is almost indecent but at the same time someone else would say it's decent.”

“Good,” Steve smirked as she started to laugh.

 

Steve pulled up to Billy’s house and tried to hide the nerves. Jesus, it was weird to worry about a parent liking you too much. Which made his thoughts go to Barb’s comment and he made a face. He would throw up if he ever got that vibe from Billy’s dad. 

He got out and walked up the door and fought the urge to fidget as he knocked on the door. It wasn’t like he had never been to Billy’s house before. They pretty much lived here when Steve’s mom had come back into town last month with her boy toy.

Steve bleached every inch of the house after they left, while Billy laid on the couch laughing at him. He knew his mom, okay? When she had someone over, it definitely didn’t stay in the bedroom. He had walked in on her too much to even think that it would. 

But this was different now that the rest of his family was here, even if Billy didn’t consider his step-mom and sister to be actual family. He blinked as the door opened and revealed a woman that could only be Susan. 

She smiled at him and motioned for him to come in. “You must be Steve. I’ve heard so much about you. It's nice to put a face to the name.” 

“Thank you,” Steve smiled back and scratched the back of his head. “Only good things I hope.” 

She laughed and nodded. “Only good things. Billy’s in his room getting ready and Neil just got home from work so he’s taking a shower. You can go to Billy’s room if you want, while I finished dinner.” 

“Thank you. It’s nice to meet you finally too.” Steve gave her a smile and then walked to Billy’s room and lightly tapped on the door. 

“I’ve already told you, Maxine,” Billy growled then softened instantly and pulled Steve to him by his hip gently. He gave him a soft kiss as he walked backward and closed the door. For someone getting ready he sure looked done. 

“Sorry, baby,” Billy said as he pulled away but kept a tight hold of Steve. “I thought it was someone else.” 

“Obviously,” Steve laughed as he wrapped his arms around Billy’s waist and put his head on his shoulder. “I missed you.” 

He pouted up at Billy and kissed his cheek. “When can you go back to sleeping at my house all the time? This whole having to sleep alone thing sucks.” 

“It's only been a day, pretty boy. One day,” Billy grumbled as his other hand went up to play with Steve’s hair. He pulled it away quickly when Steve swatted it away. 

He huffed pulled out of Billy’s embrace. “It took me too long to get ready, Billy, for you to mess it up now.” 

“Oh, princess,” Billy whispered as he stalked up to Steve and closed the distance between them. He gave Steve a look of appraisal as he took in his outfit. “I love these jeans, baby," he leaned in and kissed up Steve's exposed shoulder, "and this shirt." 

He kissed up Steve's neck and reached around and grabbed both of Steve’s cheeks and squeezed as he kissed him on the lips. Steve returned the kiss for a few seconds before he leaned away.

“I mean it, Billy,” Steve whined out as he turned his squeeze into a gentle rub. The door slammed open and Steve jumped away as Billy sighed.

A girl with bright red hair stood in the doorway and crossed her arms before her eyes turned to Steve. She took him in with wide-eyes and looked shocked when Billy wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. 

“Oh my god,” she whispered. “You’re definitely an upgrade to what I’m use to.” 

“Umm, hi,” Steve looked at Billy for what to say but he just shrugged. “And thanks. I’m Steve. You must be Max.” 

“Yeah,” she said softly and ignored Billy’s warning glare as she walked further into his room as she looked him up and down again. “You are definitely not his usual type.”

“No?” Steve looked at her curiously. “What’s his usual type?” 

“Maxine,” Billy growled out as he looked her warningly. 

“Oh, you know,” she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, “the one’s that dress in short shorts and cut off shirts. Or the ones at rock concerts that smell of-”

“Okay, Maxine,” Billy walked towards her menacingly, “that’s enough.” 

Steve grinned and winked at her as Billy pushed her out of the room gently. "So I'm pretty much your type," Steve raised an eyebrow at Billy. 

"Princess, you're everyone's type," he started to walk toward Steve with a heated look until Susan's voice called out that the food was ready.

Steve took in Billy’s face and intertwined their fingers. He brought them up to his face and kissed Billy’s hand. Billy smiled at him softly, the way he only did when they were alone, and kissed him slowly before they walked to the kitchen.

 

“So Steve, what’s your plans after this school year?” Neil said as he started to cut into his pork chop. Steve didn’t say anything when he noticed the look of surprise on Susan and Max’s faces.

“Oh, I’m not really sure,” Steve reached for his glass for water. 

“You’re not going to work for your mom?” Neil raised an eyebrow as he took a bite. 

“No,” Steve shook his head softly as he took a small bite of food. “She doesn’t want me to follow in her footsteps for the sake of follow in her footsteps.” 

“Really,” Neil nodded in understanding but Steve eyed the hand that held on to his knife tighter. “I can understand that. I assumed she would want you to take over the business someday. It's a big responsibility.” 

“Yeah, no. I’m good at the people skills needed for a job at her firm but not anything else.” He shrugged as Billy glared at his dad. 

They continued to eat in silence, forks hitting the plate being the only sound until Neil spoke again.

“I don’t mean to pry but I noticed that I haven’t seen a hair of the elusive Mr.Harrington,” Neil said as he put his fork down, plate completely clean. 

“You already know this,” Billy said, glaring at Neil.

“I was asking for Susan, Billy,” Neil glared back before schooling his expression to one of calm. “You don’t think she should get to know your boyfriend? Besides, I'm sure Steve doesn't mind."

“I don't,” Steve nodded as he put Billy’s hand in his, bracelet glittering in the light.

“Oh my,” Susan said and motioned to Steve’s wrist. At his nod, she reached out and lightly brushed against it. “Did Billy pick this out himself?” 

“Yes,” Steve smiled at him lovingly. “He gave it to me at Christmas.” 

“Good job, Billy,” Susan said with a small smile and took her hand away. “He picked a good one, didn’t he Maxine?” 

“Not just with the bracelet,” Maxine said, smiling up at Steve. 

“That’s true,” Neil’s voice cut through the pleasant atmosphere. “Much better than the whores he brought around in California.” 

“Well dad, I finally got it right. Just for you,” Billy said with a stilted grin on his face. Steve gently rubbed his hand over his thigh causing the tension to leak from Billy’s form slowly.

"Maybe you should learn some polite manners like Steve has," Neil smiled pleasantly. "Susan made this wonderful pie. It's blackberry. 

"Oh," Susan blushed, "it's not a big deal." 

"Are you kidding," Steve looked at her and smiled. "I love pie, especially blackberry. Do you have any tips for the crust? Mine always comes out weird." 

Max gave Billy a look as Neil grinned at him, as Susan and Steve started a conversation over cooking and baking. At least he wasn't the only one that found Neil's approval weird. 

 

“I swear, your dad is creepy as fuck,” Steve whispered as Billy walked him his car. 

Billy snorted in surprise and grinned at him, “I know.”

“His face does this thing that..my dad’s use to do,” Steve said as he leaned against his car and twined his arms around Billy’s neck, bringing him closer. “Like he was charming but at the same time..” 

“There’s something underneath the surface,” Billy breathed out softly as he kissed Steve’s cheeks and moved to his forehead and nose. “Some people would say the something about me.” 

“No,” Steve giggled at him and shoved him lightly. “You don’t hide anything about yourself.” 

“No?” 

“Nope.” Steve kissed him softly and tangled a hand in his hair. “You have anger, Billy. Your dad has something worse.” 

“And what’s the princess,” Billy whispered against his lips. 

“Hatred. Hatred that will eat him alive until the day he dies,” Steve leaned away and looked at Billy in the eyes. “You’re better than him, Billy Hargrove. So much better.” 

Billy smiled at him in the way that made his eyes light up and Steve grinned up at him. He blatantly ignored Neil’s shadow watching from the window.

______________________________________________________________________

“Will,” Steve knocked on the bathroom door, “you okay in there?” 

“Yea,” Will called out as he leaned again the sink and looked in the mirror. The world changed around him for a split second and he threw up again. He watched as the slug went down the drain. Just like he had be doing since he came back. 

He opened the door and took in Steve’s worried face with a smile. “I’m fine, Steve. I can still play and kick your butt.” 

Steve laughed at him and shook his head as they headed back to the kitchen where Billy and their game of battleships waited for them. “Well then, come on. Let’s see if you can beat Billy after me.” 


	9. Chapter 9

“And she won’t even talk to me,” Dustin bit into his sandwich aggressively as Steve looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Right,” he nodded softly as he picked at his own sandwich, nose crunching up slightly. “I mean if she’s not into you, she’s not into you. Maybe you could try to be friends with her.” 

“But what if I do that and she always thinks of me as a friend? I mean come on, who could turn down these pearly whites,” Dustin opened his mouth and did a weird growl thing that had Steve shaking his head. 

“Umm, one,” Steve held up a finger, “don’t do that ever again. _ever_. Two, you just said she hasn’t talked to any of you dorks. Which is probably because all of you stare at her like she’s from outer space.” 

“But wouldn’t you like a group of boys looking at you,” Dustin looked so confused and dumbfounded, Steve wanted to wrap him and shield him. But that was such a dumb thing to say, he couldn’t even with it. 

“No, I don’t,” Steve looked at him incredulously. “I think it’s creepy as hell when a group of boys, no matter the age, just stands in a group and looks at me, and keeps looking at me until I walk away. Not gonna gain any points with  _anyone_ that way." 

“Speaking of points, she beat my score at Dig Dug, Steve. I had the high score until she started going to the arcade,” Dustin whined as he took their plates to the sink. He looked at Steve curiously. “Are you still sick, Steve? You didn’t even eat your sandwich.” 

"I’m still taking the medicine the doctor gave me, Dustin. Messes with my appetite. And why does it matter that she beat your score exactly? It’s just some dumb game.” 

“Some dumb game,” Dustin shouted, causing Steve to wince. “I spent the _entire_ summer and the first few weeks of school working on that score, Steve. She plays it once and _demolished it. Right in front of my face,_ Steve.” 

“I mean do you really want Billy breathing down your neck,” Steve asked as he looked at the time. “Speaking of Billy, he’s going to come stay with you, while I go to the store.” 

“But why can’t I go with you?” Dustin pouted up at him.

Steve snorted, unamused. “Because you put so much junk food in the basket when you go with me. Besides he’s picking up Will so it’s not like it’s going to be just him.” 

“It’s not fair,” Dustin glared up at him.

“You didn’t have a problem with it last week. Or the last week,” Steve shook his head at him. “It’ll be okay Dustin. I’ll be back before you can even notice I’m gone.” 

“It’s just…” Dustin trailed off and looked at the ground, “I kinda miss when it was just us, you know? Sure you watched Will too, but not a lot like now. I miss..” 

“How about this, kid,” Steve lifted Dustins head, “when I get back, we’ll go to the video store by ourselves and you can pick out a bunch of movies to watch this weekend?” 

“Really,” Dustin started to smile. “Even if it’s something we’ve watched?” 

“Even if it’s one we’ve watched a hundred times. Your mom won’t be back in town until Tuesday anyway, Dustin.” Steve rubbed a hand through his hair. “You’ll have so much time with me, I bet you’ll be ready to get away from me by then.” 

“Not possible, Steve,” Dustin grinned at him. “You’re the best.” 

 

Steve did the special knock and grinned when he heard the locks unlatch. He pushed the door open and ended up with arms full of El, who beamed up at him. 

“Come on,” Steve said and motioned to the car. “Help me with the groceries.” 

“Jim said-“ El stopped as Steve shook his head. 

“I know, El. But we’ll just walk to the car, okay? Let you get some sunshine,” Steve smiled at her slow nod and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“I missed you,” El pouted as she carried the groceries instead of hand. Steve may be more lax about the no outside rule than Hopper but he definitely didn’t approve of when she used her powers outside. 

“I know, El. I missed you too,” Steve grinned as they set the groceries on the table. He held up a hand to stop her from grabbing the eggos. “You can’t just eat eggos all the time, El. You know that.” 

"But they’re good,” she pouted as he took the eggos away and put an apple in her hand. 

“You want Hopper to eat better, right,” Steve asked, waiting for her nod before continuing. “Then you need to eat better.” 

“Is that why Dustin said you didn’t like take out or pizza,” She looked at him curiously as he started to put away the groceries. “He complained a _lot_ about it when we were in the forest.” 

“Yup,” Steve nodded as he wrinkled his nose at the expired milk he pulled out. “He can’t complain now, though. Billy always orders pizza when he has to watch Dustin by himself.” 

“They don’t hide it good,” El said, understandingly. 

“Nope,” Steve closed the fridge and smiled at her. “Now, I’ll come bay on Wednesday, okay?” 

“You can’t stay,” El pouted and looked at the floor, unknowingly mimicking Dustin’s pose from earlier. 

“No, sweetie, I’m sorry. Dustin’s aunt is sick and his mom went to take care of her for the weekend. But,” Steve added quickly, “I’ve already told everyone I can’t babysit next weekend because I’m busy.” 

“With what,” El said, petulantly. 

“Spending time with you of course,” Steve said, loving the way her face lit up at that. 

“Really,” she said, giving him a tight hug.

“Yes, El. Really,” Steve smiled. “Hoppers going to Chicago with Joyce and Will again next Friday. So I’ll come over as soon as I wake up.” 

“Will’s still having..flashbacks?” She asked slowly, as if she was trying a new word she had heard.

“Yea,” Steve nodded and kneeled down when her face dropped. “It’s not your fault what happened, El. You’re not to blame, okay?” 

She nodded slowly and picked at the casserole dish Steve had carried in. “That’s lasagna, remember it from last week?” 

She perked up and nodded, while tearing off the foil. “Yummy.” 

Steve smiled softly as she went to the oven and turned it on without any input from him, while she talked excitedly about the show she had found on tv.

______________________________________________________________________

“I just don’t understand why this is so important, Barb,” Steve pouted at her and then looked offended when she rolled her eyes at him. “That’s not nice, Barbara Holland.” 

“Steve, can I ask you an important question,” she asked as she put down his essay and looked at him seriously. 

“You’re honestly scaring me, right now. Like,” he leaned back in his chair, “I’m kinda getting freaked out right now.” 

“I’m just going to take that as a yes,” she nodded and mirrored his slouch. “Do you _really_ want to go to college? Like for real?” 

Steve shrugged and looked her curiously. “I mean, does anyone really?” 

“I do,” Barb crossed her arms and leaned forward. “And I want to go to NYU. I know what I want to major in _and_ I’ve already applied for early acceptance. So if everything goes good, I’ll be graduating with your class.” 

“Hell yea,” Steve perked up and smiled at her. “That’s so amazing, Barb.” 

“And I just don’t think you _actually_ want to go,” Barb continued on like he hadn’t said anything. “And I want you to know that’s okay too. I mean, come on, Steve. It’s not like your mom’s going to cut you off if you _don’t_ go.” 

Steve sighed and put his hands on his chin as he leaned towards her. “You two are more alike than you think because I just had this conversation with her last night before she left. And you’re right. I don’t _want_ to go but what am I suppose to do when _everyone_ I know is off to college? I don’t know what I’m suppose to do with myself.” 

arb put her hand on his arm and smiled at him gently. “You’ll figure it out, Steve. Wait, everyone you know? What about Billy?” 

Steve sighed and scratched at the table in front of him gently. “He…might have applied to somewhere in California.”

Barbara’s eyes widened almost comically. “I’m sorry, did you say California.” 

Steve nodded and breathed out slowly. “He doesn’t know I know yet, so don’t say anything, but yeah. I found copies of his recommendation letters from the teachers here and from his high school in California.” 

“I thought you said you weren’t going to go far..” Barbara closed her eyes softly. “Oh…” 

“That’s probably why he hasn’t told me, yet,” Steve half asked, half told. “I mean, I even told him that I might not even go, you know. That I’m pretty much just going through the motions everyone else is. That I want..I want to stay in Hawkins.” 

 

“And he said…” Barbara was taken back when Steve let out a laugh devoid of any mirth.

“He said that I was just scared of,” he bent down and whispered, “everything that happened. And that I should see why he wanted to leave Hawkins in the dust as soon as possible…but he said something about Indianapolis then. Not California.” 

“But ya’ll are serious, Steve,” Barb said incredulously. “Like so serious even my oblivious father asked if you were getting married after graduation.” 

“I know how serious my relationship is, Barb,” Steve shrugged. “But we didn’t even talk about college until _after_ school started.” 

“You know, you’re going to have to tell him that you know, right?” Barbara looked at him imploringly. “Please talk to him Steve.” 

Steve nodded and pulled his college essay out of her hand, as he pulled out his math homework. “I will tonight. Now help me with this, Mrs. I’m too smart to spend another year in this school.” 

 

“Come on, we’ve seen this movie a thousand times,” Dustin whined as he and Will continued to disagree on what movie to pick. 

“Yeah, but we’ve also seen ghostbusters a thousand times, and you picked it,” Will said, crossing his arms and glaring at Dustin. 

“Because that’s what we’re going to be for Halloween,” Dustin glared back. “It’s additional research for my costume.” 

“Well, I’m picking this one because I want to watch it again and besides our costumes are almost done anyway,” Will said and threw it down on the counter, causing Steve and Billy to give each other a look. 

“Okay,” Billy put up his hands before Dustin to say anything. “If Will wants to watch Children of the corn again, we will. Put the movie you want down and let’s get out of here.” 

Steve hid a smile behind his hand as Dustin just rolled his eyes at Billy and leaned over the counter to pick out some candy, ignoring Will’s presence. 

When they climbed back into the car, Billy shook his head at Steve, who hadn’t said a word. “Don’t even, princess.” 

“I’m not saying anything,” Steve grinned as he looked at Billy. He looked out the window as the car started to pull away. 

 

“I don’t know how you’ve done this by yourself,” Billy grumbled as they picked up the living room, while Dustin and Will were upstairs sleeping. “They argued all damn day.” 

Steve sighed as he glared at the stain on the carpet he had been trying to get out since the kids went to sleep. “They use to not argue so much. But..Dustin’s all mad,” he said as he sprayed the spot again. 

“He’s jealous that I don’t have the same time for him anymore. And Will’s be through a lot and we’re,” he pointed at himself and Billy, “the only ones treating him normal. Even Jonathan is walking on eggshells with him. Joyce isn’t even letting him go treat-or-treating with just the other boys this year.” 

“I can’t blame her,” Billy shrugged as he walked back in from the kitchen. “I do get his point, though.” 

“Me too,” Steve sighed as he gave up and sat on the couch with a plop. Billy sat next to him and put his head on his lap, grinning up at Steve. 

“Well, you are a saint, princess,” Billy said, leaning down and kissing Steve on the lips. “We’re still going to that Halloween party, right?” 

“Yup,” Steve brushed his hair out of his face. He bit his lip worriedly and stared at Billy softly. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course you can,” Billy said, looking concerned.

“What’s wrong, Steve,” he asked as a tense silence became to form between them. He watched warily as Steve began to move his bracelet around his wrist slowly before he sighed and looked at the wall. 

“When were you going to tell me about California,” Steve asked, finally looking at Billy in the eyes, face eerily blank.

Billy opened and closed his mouth slowly, blinking at Steve in shock. "What about California?” 

“I found your recommendation letters when you asked me to look for another lighter in your drawer.” 

Billy nodded slowly and looked at him thoughtfully, “I only took those recommendations because Mr. Davies wouldn’t get off my back about them and how I ‘shouldn’t waste’ my ‘potential on this town’.” 

Billy shrugged and sat up as he moved to sit closer to Steve, cradling his face with both hands gently. 

“And you’re planning on going,” Steve stated, eyes downcast. 

“Oh, baby, no,” Billy shook his head, while making Steve look him in the eyes. “I haven’t even thought about going back to California to live once since we’ve been together. I didn't even apply that's why those letters were in the drawer.” 

“So you're not planning on leaving me," Steve said, voice low as he nuzzled Billy’s hand gently and let himself be pulled into his lap.

Billy leaned back slightly and intertwined his fingers over the small of Steve’s back. He stroke his hair and smiled softly. “No, sweet heart. I even talked to Henry, you know the one that runs the shop. He said that he'd hire me once summer came." 

“But I thought you wanted to go to Indianapolis. When I said I wanted to stay you said…”

“I said it was dumb,” Billy looked at him apologetically. “I shouldn’t have. I just… I don’t know what it’s like to stay in one place. With Neil, we were always moving and…then my mom left me with him. So I don’t.. I didn’t know what a home felt like, Steve.” 

Billy pulled Steve closer and kissed him softly. “But then I met you. And you see me. Actually _see_ me, and you didn’t run scared. Instead, you accept me. You trust me, even on the days I have this rage that grows inside me until I explode. You trust that I won’t turn it on you or anyone you love. I love you, Steve.” 

“And I’ll be damned if anything or anyone takes me away from you,” he finished then looked startled when Steve’s eyes started to water. “Umm..i….” 

Steve hugged him furiously and buried his head in his neck, causing Billy to look around at the empty living room helplessly. He did not handle a crying anything good. He could admit that when Will or anyone started to cry, he immediately directed them to Steve. 

And now Steve was the one, bawling into his neck and clinging to him. What the hell. Steve didn’t even cry when El had found Tommy’s body dead. He didn’t shed one tear when he talked about his dad, in anger or in sadness. Billy was man enough to admit that he thought _he_ would be crying before he saw Steve shed a single tear. 

And he kinda wished he had been right because all he could do was hold Steve tight and hope he would finish soon. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve mumbled against his neck. “I had prepared myself to hear that you were going and….I just..” 

He trailed off as he pulled back and smiled at him as Billy rubbed his tears away. “All you had to do was ask princess.” 

“Now, how about we go up to your room and-” Billy was cut off by a shout coming from the room the boys were in. 

He followed Steve as they went up the stairs swiftly and he threw the door open, causing the light from the hallway to spill in. Will was cowering in the corner of the room, shaking and sobbing as Dustin looked from the bed at him, eyes wide with fear. 

“He started thrashing around,” Dustin started to ramble as soon as his gaze locked on to Steve. “I remembered what you had said about not touching him, and I didn’t. I swear, I didn’t Steve. He just leaped out of bed and ran to the corner…” 

Dustin trailed off as Steve shook his head and made his way to Will slowly and carefully, as if approaching a wounded animal. “Take Dustin downstairs, Billy.” 

Billy nodded and then verbalized his response when he realized Steve’s attention was solely on the boy in the corner and waved at Dustin. 

“Come on, kid,” Billy said, throwing the blankets off of the protesting kid. He bent down and whispered, “I know where Steve hid your candy from earlier.” 

The react was immediate. Dustin leaped off the bed and ran out the door, sparing one last look as Billy closed the door between then. 

 

Steve smiled at him and sat down on the floor with his legs crossed. He started to fiddle with the carpet as he waited for Will to calm down and made sure to keep his gaze on the carpet. 

“I…I..” Will started to say after long pause. “I just..” 

Steve looked at him and wanted to burn that lab to the ground. Will, who was so full of life and joy, who was always the first one to help someone, didn’t deserve to have the kind of fear that his eyes reflected. 

“I woke up and it was…it was like I was there again. And I turned and couldn’t see Dustin..and..” Will stopped as his body started to tremble again. He scrambled into Steve’s lap when Steve opened his arms to him. 

“It’s okay, buddy,” Steve whispered as he rocked them back and forth. 

Will kept his face hidden as he spoke up again. “Please don’t tell my mom, Steve. She’s already taken me to all the way to Chicago once…”

“I won’t,” Steve whispered as he held him tighter. “But if it happens again, you’ll have to tell her about it, okay?” 

Will nodded slowly and then silence fell over them. 

“So you know, Billy probably pulled out the stash of candy Dustin bought. Wanna go get some?” 

Will pulled out of Steve’s hug and looked at him with wide eyes, this time filled with wonder and amusement. “I thought you didn’t let us to eat so much candy.” 

He shrugged as they both stood up and started for the door, “One time won’t hurt anything.”

_______________________________________________________________________

Steve sighed as he walked around the library putting the books up. Since his free period was spent helping, he figured the librarian wouldn't mind him working through lunch. When he noticed Nancy and Jonathan heading towards him, he wished Billy was here. He didn’t want to deal with them, especially after the fight Barb and Nancy had got into at the beginning of the school year. 

He pulled the cart behind him and ignored their presence, just like he did with Carol; if he could ignore her glare boring into the back of his head, he could definitely ignore them 

And yet, he forgot how irritated he still was at Jonathan for those pictures, especially went he could feel his gaze on him. 

“What,” Steve whispered as he pulled the cart into the room. He glared at them balefully when they closed the door behind them and stood in front of it, crossing their arms pointedly. “What the hell is your problem? Do you really think I _won’t scream_? Because I will and then Billy will finished what he started last year, Byers.” 

"Now, move aside and open the damn door,” Steve spat out. 

“Look, we’re not trying to fight you or start anything,” Nancy said, as she raised her arms in surrender. But Steve couldn’t help but notice that neither one of them made a move to open the door or step away.

“You got ten seconds to let me out before I yell,” Steve said as he crossed his arms. 

“It’s about Tommy,” Jonathan blurted out swiftly, ignored the glare Nancy sent his way. At least, the threat of Billy was enough to knock sense into one of them. “We’ve been having dinner with Tommy’s parents ever since he went missing. We feel bad for them,” Jonathan gave reason at Steve’s scoff of disbelief. 

"We just feel like they should know the truth about what happened to their son. They’re selling their house to try and find out the truth and…we want to tell them.” 

“Tell them what?” Steve raised an eyebrow and then gaped at them. “Are you fucking kidding me,” he whispered as he looked around in fear. 

“No,” Nancy said as she crossed her arms stubbornly. “They deserve to now what happened to their son and we thought you might want to help tell them.” 

“You are fucking delusional if you think you’re going to be able to tell them _anything_ ,” Steve whispered harshly. “What the fuck? Aren’t you two suppose to be smart?” 

“Excuse me,” Nancy looked at him angrily as she took a step forward. “He used to be your best friend Steve. One fight and you’re okay to just let his memory rot.” 

“Oh my god, Nance. Not this again,” Barbara said as she pushed her way passed Jonathan and walked to Steve’s side. “I told you it was a bad idea. A very bad idea.” 

“Well, I don’t think it is,” Jonathan spoke up and looked taken back when Steve snorted. 

“Oh this is rich,” Steve muttered as he looked up a the ceiling and then looked at Nancy and Jonathan. “Do you realize what they can and _will_ do to you? You realize they actually had Hopper’s phone _wired_? And that was when your brother was still missing, Jonathan.” 

“Do you really think they don’t monitor our phone calls, now?” Steve shook his head at the look of disbelief on Nancy’s face. “Your brother hosted her, Nancy. Your house is probably bugged out the ass. You’re safe in Hawkins, but what about when you go to college?” 

Nancy shook her head in denial as Barb nodded in agreement. “I told you, Nance. We’re safe here, but when we leave for college..we don’t have that luxury. No one will even think twice if they don’t hear back from us in two or three months, because we’re probably too busy with college. Don’t do this.” 

Steve just looked at them and rolled his eyes when Nancy puffed back up just as determined. At least, Jonathan was beginning to realize that telling anyone was more danger than he wanted. 

“Look, Nancy,” Barbara said and looked out the window to make sure no one was around, “My girlfriends coming down to go to he Halloween party. Why don’t you come too? Even you Jonathan. Let loose. It’ll make you feel better. Besides I still want you to meet her.” 

Luckily Nancy didn’t take notice of the contemplating look Steve was giving Barbara as she nodded slowly. 

“You’re not still mad about..” Nancy trailed off as she looked at Barbara hopefully. 

“No,” Barb shook her head and waved a hand. “Now, let’s get out of this room before Billy finds you,” she looked at Jonathan, “in here with Steve. Might not survive that round, Jonathan.” 

Steve watched them leave and leaned in closer to Barb as they started to head to class. “Nicely done, but I know for a fact you are still mad.” 

Barbara shrugged as Steve laughed. “What keeps her from making our lives harder is worth it.” 

“Makes sense,” Steve nodded as he stopped at his locker and picked up his books. 

“Wait,” Barb tilted her head and looked at Steve curiously. “Why exactly were you not in the cafeteria eating with Billy?” 

“The basketball team had their physicals today, Barbara,” Steve shut his locker and shrugged. “Besides, I’m not hungry today.” 

“Steve, you haven’t stepped foot into the cafeteria for two weeks,” Barbara said eyes narrowed. 

“Because it’s loud obviously,” Steve tried to walk away from her but sighed when she stepped in front of him.

Steve looked her pleadingly but she just crossed her arms and tapped her foot, while looking at him expectantly. 

“Every time I walk in there, I want to puke,” Steve whined as he glanced around at the empty hallway. “All the smells are so gross,” he finished, wrinkling his nose. 

Barbara’s eyes got wide as she looked at him and whispered, “Steve, please don’t tell me you think you’re…” 

“I don’t know,” Steve shrugged helplessly as Barbara dragged him into the bathroom and locked the door. “I just I thought, you know, that it was from me being sick but then it kept happening. Then I thought it was the stress from finding those letters. So I thought it would go away.” 

“But it hasn’t.” Barbara stated and looked down at his stomach like she could figure it out . “Have you told, Billy?” 

“Tell him what, Barb,” Steve looked at her helplessly. “I’m not sure and..” 

“Then why don’t you go get a test? Before the party.” She rolled her eyes as Steve shook his head. 

“I can’t,” Steve gave her look. “You know that carrier pregnancy tests are only like fifty percent accurate. I’ll have to make an appointment at the clinic.” 

“So make one,” Barbara continued, talking over Steve. “And I’ll go with you and then you can talk to Billy after.” 

Steve nodded slowly and wrapped his arms around Barb just as tight as she did when she pulled him into a hug.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but the next one will definitely be longer and out sooner than usual. 
> 
> I will admit that I realized while writing this story that I really just don't like Nancy as much as I thought I did. I mean, she pretty much stays with Steve at the end of Season 1 even though she clearly wanted to be with Jonathan. And it...kinda broke my heart when I rewatched the last episode and saw how happy Steve was and how....obviously unhappy she was. For someone who was portrayed as being so badass, it just doesn't make sense to me. 
> 
> And then I remembered how she waited a month for Jonathan. So obviously Steve was her second choice and it makes me want to rage. She could have let him down instead of continuing a relationship she obviously didn't want to be in. Makes me so mad.
> 
> I want to thank you guys for the kudos and comments! And I'm so sorry for my rant. It's just been driving me insane!

“Please, tell me that we’re not the only ones dressing up,” Nancy groaned as she and Jonathan stared at Barbara and Steve, who were wearing normal clothes.

“Definitely not,” Steve gave them a slight smile as he leaned against the countertop and took another drink of water. “I saw Lisa and Elizabeth getting costumes at the mall.” 

“Wait, when’d you go the mall,” Barbara looked at him and pouted. 

“Umm, last week?” Steve looked down thoughtfully. 

“How do you not remember, Steve?” Barbara rolled her eyes at him and shot Nancy a look that had her smiling. 

“I thought you had to go with Will?” Steve ignored Barb and stared at Jonathan. 

“Uh, well I mean I’m sure you know how he’s been feeling lately,” Jonathan shrugged as Steve nodded. “I just thought he would enjoy getting to spend time with his friends without me there. Not like my mom’s going to driving around to check up on him.” 

“So what’s your girlfriend’s name,” Nancy spoke up and shrunk down at Barb’s look. 

“I already told you her name Nancy. You remember the day you..” Barb trailed off as Steve shook his head at her. 

“Ignore Barb,” Steve smiled at them as tension filled the hair. “She’s been under a lot of stress with trying to make sure she has everything to graduate this year.” 

“I heard about that,” Jonathan nodded and looked at her excitedly. “I heard you’re going to go to NYU right?” 

“How am I not surprised that you know that Byers?” Billy’s voice came before he walked into the kitchen and grabbed the water from Steve’s hand and took a big gulp. 

“Billy,” Steve said as he shook his head at him. “Don’t start.” 

He held his hands up in surrender and turned toward Barb. “When’s your girlfriend getting here?” 

“Uh, I’m not sure.” Barb said and looked at her watch. “She should be here soon.” 

“Awesome,” Steve said, drumming his fingers on the counter and eyed the blender in the corner. “Think I’ll have enough time to make a smoothie?” 

Billy turned his gaze to Steve and raised an eyebrow. “You already had like three today, princess.” 

“Three?” Nancy and Jonathan’s eyes widened as they looked at Steve. 

“I really wanted a smoothie,” Steve shrugged and gently slapped Billy on the arm. “Besides one was for breakfast.” 

“And the other two,” Barb asked grinning. 

Steve glared at her and started toward the fridge when the doorbell rang. He sighed as Barb rushed out of the room and pouted as Billy wrapped an arm around him and kissed the side of his head. 

“It’s okay, princess,” he whispered as Steve pouted. “I’ll make you one when we get back, okay?” 

Steve sighed and nodded as Barb walked in with her girlfriend. 

“Nancy,” Barb said, smiling shyly as they held hands. “I’d like you to meet my girlfriend, Robin.” 

 

“So am I the only one that thought Barb was into Nancy,” Jonathan asked as he stood by Billy and Steve. 

Billy just shrugged as he chugged another beer and reached for another one, as Steve leaned against him and held onto his other arm. 

“Barb wasn’t into Nancy like that,” Steve said as he held a cup in his hand. Jesus the smell was so disgusting. He stopped talking as Nancy came back from dancing with Barb and Robin and went straight to the punch bowl. 

Billy raised an eyebrow and looked at Jonathan out of the corner of his eye. “Might wanna keep an eye on your girlfriend, Byers. That punch is strong.”

“Oh she’s not..we’re not..” Jonathan trailed off as Steve and Billy shared a knowing smirk. 

“Hmm,” Steve tried to nonchalantly tried to pass his cup to Barb as her and Robin walked up. “Is that what she wants? Or you?”

“Now princess,” Billy grinned as Jonathan looked around uncomfortably. “Don’t put the man on the spot like that. It’s not polite.” 

Robin snorted and shook her head. “Aren’t you the one that asked me about my intentions? And then threatened me?” 

“No,” Billy shook his head as Barb looked at him in astonishment and Steve hid a grin in his shoulder. “Must have been someone else.” 

“Right,” Robin drawled out but then Nancy came up to them with two cups in her hand. 

“Here,” she went to hand one to Steve, who waved her off, causing Billy’s attention to go to him. She shrugged and gulped it down and then started on other one, causing the group to look at each other. 

Billy shrugged and pulled Steve away as Robin leaned in to whisper something to Barb and Jonathan looked at Nancy warily.

"OHH," Brad yelled as Billy made his way to the keg stand. "Let's see if Hargrove can hold on to his title." He nodded at Steve. "You gonna show him how it's done, Harrington?" 

Steve shook his head and laughed as everyone started counting as Billy was held up by two guys from the basketball team. Steve wrinkled his nose as Billy returned to his side, beer dripping down his chest. 

"Let's go dance, sweetheart," Billy whispered in his ear as he wrapped Steve in his arms. Steve nodded and grinned as Jessica threw a glare at him from the sidelines. Jesus, did she really think Billy would give her a second look, especially with that stupid get up on. 

 

"Jesus, baby," Billy grinned as he lit up a cigarette and leaned against a tree in the front yard. "I forgot how much you loved to dance." 

He put his free hand out and drew Steve in closer by his hip. Steve laughed and shook his head. "No you didn't." 

Billy met his lips in a kiss and licked his way in Steve's mouth. He stumbled when Steve pulled away quickly and put his hand over his mouth. 

"What's wrong, Steve," Billy reached out in concern right as Steve doubled over and threw up. He put his hand on Steve's back and rubbed slowly as Steve continued to heave until nothing came out. He wiped off his mouth with the end of his shirt and looked at Steve worriedly as he straightened up and turned to bury his head in Billy's neck.

“Baby, talk to me. Please,” Billy threw his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it as one arm wrapped around Steve and the other one went to his head and started to stroke his head. 

Steve pulled away and looked over Billy's shoulder. He closed his eyes softly and breathed out slowly. “I….I.” 

“And you’re just bullshit!” Nancy screamed out causing them to turn their attention to the house and separate slightly. She staggered towards them as Jonathan tried and failed to get her to go with him. 

She pointed at both of them and glared as she stopped in front of them and wobbled where she was standing. “And both of you are more bullshit than Barb. You two walk around here acting like everything is okay. That _you_ ,” she put her finger on Steve’s chest causing Billy to shoulder his way in between them, “got your best friend killed for _this_ asshole.”

“You need to leave, Wheeler,” Billy glared as she tried to put a finger on him as Barb and Robin ran outside to them. 

"Listen to him, Nancy. Leave,"Barb stated as she stared at Nancy in contempt and Robin held on tightly to her arm.

“Oh, I will. I’ll leave. Just like you’re leaving a whole year early. Not that it matters because you’re always with him,” she pointed at Steve, “or her,” she glared as she pointed at Robin. 

“And you,” she turned toward Billy and swayed as she started to laugh. “How is it you are so oblivious?” 

This time she smirked at Billy, eye’s glassy as Jonathan tried to get in-between them. 

“You are so dumb, Hargrove. You can’t even figure out your boyfriend’s pregnant,” she smiled nastily as Steve glared at her. 

“What the fuck, Nancy,” he yelled and turned toward Barb. “Did you tell her?” 

“Obviously not, Steve,” Barb was staring at Nancy in horror. “We just talked about it _today_.” 

“You really should make sure no one is watching when you go to the grocery store, Steve. My mom saw-” she was cut off by Jonathan grabbing her arm lightly. 

“Okay, that’s enough. I’m taking you home, now,” he turned and looked at Steve. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t….I’m sorry, Steve.” 

Bill turned to Steve from where he had been standing, silent and shocked, after Nancy’s reveal and stared at him blankly. “I’m sorry, did she say..” 

Robin pulled Barb away as Steve nodded slowly and looked at Billy warily. “I was.. I was going to tell you after I made sure. You know those tests at the store are only like-”

“Are usually _very_ accurate when it's a positive. Those things are usually not accurate about when it’s _negative._ How long have you known?” Billy got louder and he threw out his hands as he backed away from Steve. 

“I found out a few days ago,” Steve whispered as he wrapped his arms around his stomach and took a step forward. “I just wanted to be sure..” He trailed off as Billy started to shake his head. 

“Billy,” Steve walked forward again as Billy took another step back. 

"Who knows, Steve," Billy shouted. "I'm pretty sure Barb knows. Who else did you decide should know before me?" 

"Just Barb, Billy," Steve walked closer to him with his arms outstretched. "I made an appointment and I was going to tell you afterward. I swear, Billy. Let's just go to my house " 

He looked at him pleadingly as a crowd formed on the footsteps and watched as Billy put more distance between them. He glanced over at the spectators and closed his eyes. He shook his head at Steve.

“Steve…I can’t..” Billy started then stopped as he turned away from Steve. “I have to go. I can’t..Fuck.” 

Billy took off running and got into his car, leaving Steve to stand there and watch as he pulled away and left. 

“Steve,” Barb whispered as he stood rooted in his spot. She pulled him into her arms when she got close enough and held him tightly as she held out the keys in one had for Robin to grab. “Oh, Steve.” 

________________________________________________________________________

“Steve.” 

Steve rolled his eyes and slammed his locker shut hard enough to turn heads. Not like the he hadn’t had all their attention anyway, since Billy couldn’t be bothered to come to school today. Or answer his damn phone. 

“What, Wheeler,” he crossed his arms as Nancy stood before him looking forlorn and apologetic.

“Can we talk somewhere else,” she said as she glanced around at the people giving them looks. 

“Oh,” Steve let out a harsh laugh and looked her disbelievingly, “so _now_ , you don’t want to tell information that isn’t any of your business.” 

Steve scoffed as he started to walk away from her, causing her to rush after him. 

“Steve, I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t even remember saying anything until Jonathan came up to me this morning. I just..I shouldn’t have done that.” 

She looked at him pleadingly but he just glared at her as the rest of the school stared at them in curiosity; most didn’t even bother to hide the fact they were listening and watching. 

“You might have destroyed the _best_ relationship I ever had, because you got drunk and couldn’t handle yourself, Nancy. That’s not including all the _bullshit_ you said to Barb. Get the hell away from me and leave me alone,” Steve spat out and turned away from her. 

"It’s not my fault he couldn’t handle..” She started to shout then trailed off as Steve turned back towards her. 

“You don’t know a damn thing about him,” he walked closer towards her and leaned in so no one else could hear. “But I do know that you have no high ground. You’re willing to put your family at risk because you’re dumb enough to think that _they_ won’t find out.” 

“And,” Steve continued as she stared up at him, “don’t act like you’re better than him, Nancy. He isn’t the one that called Barb a dyke because he got mad at her.” 

She looked down in shock and opened and closed her mouth, before looking away from him. “Yeah, Barb told me. Some friend you are.” 

He walked away from her as the bell rang and everyone scattered. All wondering what he said to make Nancy Wheeler look so sad. 

 

“So I heard someone a gave Nancy a verbal bitch slap today,” Barb said as she opened his car door and plopped down in the passenger seat. 

“Yup,” Steve stared at the window unseeingly. “I don’t even know why she tried to talk to me.” 

“Because it’s Nancy and she feels bad. When she feels bad she just _has_ to make things right for the wronged party, even though it’s really to soothe her guilty conscience,” Barb said deadpan causing Steve to give her a small smile. 

“Have you..” 

“No,” Steve sighed and leaned his head back as he closed his eyes. “Susan called me this morning, thinking that Billy was over at my house and I ended up giving Max a ride.”

“Oh, Steve,” Barb reached out and put her hand on top of his. 

He opened his eyes and looked at her with teary eyes. “I'm scared, Barb. I.. I lied to you about knowing because I’m fucking terrified and I thought that maybe it could be a flunk, ya know. And you know how Billy is, Barb.” He shrugged as he shook his head softly. 

"The only reason he didn’t freak out about his dad liking me is because I could tell how much a dick he is under the surface. I wanted to be in denial for a little bit..a little bit longer.” 

“And he never got suspicious,” Barb asked as she pulled Steve’s head to rest on her shoulder. “Because your diet as been off now that I think about it. You've been drinking a ton of smoothies. That’s not even including the junk food I’ve seen you eat and the fact that you haven’t stepped foot into the cafeteria for weeks.” 

Steve wrapped his arm around her and buried his head in her neck. “Believe me, Barb, he had no problem spending lunch in his car or behind the bleachers. Plus, he would drink the smoothies with me. And he..he thought he junk food was just him rubbing off on me.” 

Barb nodded slowly and the next words out of her mouth caused Steve to pull away and laugh. 

“If this conversation wasn’t so serious, I would have make such a dirty joke.”

“Barb,” Steve said between chuckles, “your parents are right. I’m a bad influence.” 

She shrugged and smiled at him. “I’m fine with that, Steve. Besides I’m pretty sure you’re the best influence in my life right now.” 

“A pregnant, maybe soon to be single, teenager is your best influence?” Steve widened his eyes and filled his voice with mock sympathy at her nod. “That is just pathetic, Barbara Holland.” 

She sighed out, “I know.” 

Silence continued between them for a beat until..

“So I made the-”

“I’m going with you,” Barb declared immediately. 

"But it’s during-”

“I don’t care, Steve. I’m going.” 

“It’s tomorrow.” 

“Good. Just enough time for me to come up with a 24 hour bug.” 

 

Steve waited in the parking lot for Barb and jumped when there was a knock on his window. He rolled down his window and stared at Max surprised. 

“Can you give me a ride home,” she asked, looking around the parking lot warily. 

Steve nodded to the back. “Barb should be out soon. What are you doing here so late?”

“Dustin wanted to show us this…lizard thing,” Max shrugged and crossed her arms as she sat down in the back. “It’s frustrating. One minute, they act as if I can be a part of their group and the other…” 

“They try and keep you out,” Steve nodded in understanding. “They’ve been through a lot, Max. And…Mike is especially prickly and picky about letting people in.” 

“I get that, but they sat there and stared at me, since I moved here, like creeps. Now, they’re finally talking to me and it’s like one minute I’m a friend and the next I’m an outsider. It sucks,” she got out in a mad ramble and huffed. 

“I know, kid,” Steve sighed and turned to face her. “Everything..was really complicated when Will went missing. It’s not your fault. They’ll realize you can be trusted, I mean if that’s what you want.” 

“I do,” she whispered lowly. “They’re the only ones in school who’s tried to be friends with me…the rest of the girls just stare at me like..” She shook herself and stared at the window with her arms crossed.

“Middle schoolers suck, Max,” Steve said bluntly. “They’re judgmental and don’t even know why most of the time. Hell, high school is like that too. But you’ll find your place. Give them time. Things we'll get better.” 

Just another thing for him to feel guilty about. It’s not like he had been ignoring her existence but he hadn’t made an effort to include her in anything with Dustin and Will. He just had a lot on his plate with El and keeping an eye on Will for Joyce, who always felt better knowing that he was with Steve. Then Dustin, who could act like a disgruntled toddler when he felt Steve wasn't spending enough time with him. That wasn't even including Billy, who was honestly just as demanding as Dustin. 

He sighed as they waited in silence for Barb to come out, both lost in their own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Billy...I wanted to make him take the news well, but..that didn't happen. Sorry, guys! But don't worry, he'll come around.


	11. Chapter 11

Billy stared down at the bottle of bourbon he had conned the guy at the liquor store to give him and stared at the night sky from his spot on top of his Camaro. Jesus, his dad was going to fucking kill him. Neil was going to be so fucking mad that he would forgot the whole reason he was scared of Billy and Billy would lose his advantage. 

He took another swig and jumped off the car as he remembered Steve's silhouette, arms still stretched in Billy's direction. He hurled the bottle at the nearest tree as he screamed into the night as Steve's eyes, pleading with him to stay, filled his mind. 

He kneeled down after the scream had died from his lips and hit the ground until his knuckles were bleeding and his arms were tired. Until the memory of Steve standing there by himself was drowned out by the realization that the worse part of it all was that Steve didn’t even look surprised.

Steve wasn’t shocked by his reaction, if anything he had had this look on his face. Like he was preparing for the worst and hoping for the option that was less bad than the rest. Because Billy hated to admit it, but Steve knew him, sometimes better than he knew himself. 

That’s why he didn’t tell Billy as soon as he found out, Bill could feel that fact resound through his mind and into his heart.

 How the fuck was he suppose to be a dad? Especially right now. 

 _Years_ down the road, he could see it. Maybe. But now, not a chance. He could still feel the anger that Steve had told someone before him. The rage that once again, he had kept something from him. So he took a step back, because Steve was the one person in the world he wouldn’t lay his hands on. 

That didn’t stop him from picking a fight with some guy at the diner as soon as he left the party. The thought of Steve didn't stop him from getting extra hits in when the guy was well and good down for the count. 

As he panted and rested his head on the ground, it was settled. He would go over to Steve’s and tell him that it was over and that he couldn't be apart of their child's life. He wouldn't even try to talk Steve out of having the baby. He would make sure to pay child support but he couldn't be a dad. He wasn't ready and he would be damned if he became Neil.

Hell, he still remembered the way he treated Max in California and that shit was bad. He never hit her but he made damn sure that she knew who ran shit when Neil and Susan weren’t around. Even when it took yelling and hitting walls, throwing the shit that mattered to her out. Even when she sat there and cried when he broke something her dad bought her. 

Jesus, forget about _not becoming_ , he was already Neil. The only difference was he would never lay hands on Steve the way Neil laid his hands on his mom and Susan. He would cut off his own fucking hand before that happened. 

He stared at the ground as he straightened up his body and got off the floor. He walked to the car and turned the key in the ignition. Hands shaking as he thought about what he would say to Steve. 

He blinked slowly as he looked at the driveway and turned off the ignition as he He looked at the driveway from across the street and turned off the ignition as he took notice of Barb and Robin's cars. Well at least Steve would have Barb there to comfort him, he couldn’t help but think as he stumbled up the yard and to the door. 

He did not remember feeling this drunk earlier, he couldn't help but think.

He held up his hand to knock, something that felt out of place considering he practically lived there when the door swung open and Barb stood there, glaring at him. 

“Look, Holland,” he slurred as he tried to push in passed her and she refused to budge. “I won’t be long.” 

“No you won’t be because you’re not coming in,” Barb whispered lowly and shoved him out of the doorway and onto the lawn. She glanced over as Robin poked her head out and motioned for her to shut the door. 

“I’m going to talk to Steve, Barb,” Billy matched her tone and volume. “And then you won’t have to worry about me again.” 

“Yea,” Barb glared at him as she walked them back across the street to his car, a hand holding on to Billy's arm firmly. “I’ll just have to watch my best friend fall to pieces and try my best to pick them up. How the hell did you even drive, Billy? You smell like a goddamn bar.” 

“I can drive just fine, Barbara,” Billy said as he leaned against his car, crossed his arms and glared at her. 

“Right,” Barb grabbed the keys from him and led him to the other side. She shoved him in none to carefully and rolled her eyes at his snarl.

“You’re about as scary as a fucking wet cat right now, Billy,” she said as she got into the drivers side and pulled away from the curb. 

“How are you going to get back here, genius,” Billy drawled out and leaned against the window to smirk at her. 

“Robin is going to pick me up at the motel after I rent you a room. I told her your dumbass would come by. I _had_ hoped you would be _sober_.” She stared at him pointedly as she made her way across town. 

Billy grew silent and turned back around to face the front view window. “I’ll just leave and come back.” 

“Nope,” Barb finished with a pop. “Robin will be by to give you your keys in the morning. And remember Billy just how much trouble you’ll get into if you decide to walk all the way across town drunk.” 

He sneered at her but lost it when he realized she wasn’t even looking at him. He took in her posture and noticed that she was almost shaking out of her skin. 

“You scared, Barb,” he asked as she drove. She should be considering she was around most of the time when his fists did damage. He wrinkled his nose as they pulled into the parking lot. Steve had complained about this motel. Something about a prom night wasted. Barb’s voice quickly dragged Billy back into the present. 

“No,” Barb spit out and turned to face him. “I’m fucking furious with you. So stay in this car unless you want me to hunt you down and use my baseball bat on your balls, Billy.” 

She got out and slammed the door, leaving Billy to stare at the spot she had been wide eyed as he took a nervous look around the car. There’s no way she grabbed it before she left Steve’s. Right? 

Before he could opened the door to look in the trunk, his door swung open and Barb hauled him out of the car by his arm. Jesus, when did Barb get so damn strong. 

“Hey, watch it,” he mumbled as she lead him to a room and unlocked the door. She didn’t spare a glance at him and pulled him into the room. 

She released her hold on him and headed toward the phone, keeping an eye on him as she talked to Robin. She hung up and shook her head as he stayed standing, rubbing his arm slowly.  

“Did you really-” He started to say but was cut off by her furious voice. 

“I get that you are fucking scared and obviously Steve knew how you would react considering he didn’t look surprised when you _drove away from him_. But I am so mad at you, Billy,” she said, her voice raising as she went on. 

Oh if she wanted a fight, he would fucking give it to her.

“You think I’m not angry, Barb,” he said back, matching her volume. “He didn’t even tell me. Instead he fucking told you first. I deserved to know first.” 

"He didn’t tell me, Billy,” she took a step forward at the same time he did. “He told me he _might_ be pregnant. He never said he knew. He told me he wanted to go to the clinic because the tests weren’t always accurate. I didn’t know he already took one.” 

“And just because you’re angry doesn’t mean you just leave him. Instead you go out and drunker than you already were.” 

She took a deep breath in and he took the opportunity she gave him. 

“Because I’m angry, Barb. And when I’m angry I break things. I didn’t trust myself and I don’t get why the fuck you’re getting in my face when you know what I’m capable of.” he yelled in her face, fists clenched. 

He waited for her to take a step back and flinch like a frightened rabbit, instead her voice left him rooted to the floor and drained all the anger out.

“Then hit me, Billy. Hit me and prove that you’re the monster you think you are. Hit me and I’ll drive you back to Steve’s myself so you can break up with him,” she looked at him expectantly. 

When he didn’t move, she shoved him which caused him to stumble and lean against the window. She looked at him expectantly and shook her head at him when he stayed right where he was. 

She sighed and put both hands on her hips. “Billy, I don’t know anything about you that you don’t tell me. Steve had never told me anything that you’ve told him, but I know you’ve been through some bad stuff. Seen some bad shit.” 

“But this act you just did, I’m not falling for it. Sure you have a temper,” she shrugged. “Yes, I’m sure we’d all like it more if you could control it better. But since you got out of your car early, I’ve pushed you. I’ve shoved you. I grabbed you. I even took your keys from you."

“And you know what,” she asked as he looked at her in shock. He shook his head slowly and she gave him a sad smile. “You’ve never once put your hands on me. Not even to grab me like how you grabbed Carol that one day. You haven't even tried to touch me once, Billy.”

“Because you’re important to Steve,” Billy mumbled out, staring at her. 

“No,” she shook her head. “Because I’m important to you. And you don’t put your hands on the people you care about. You yell. You storm off. But you don’t put your hands on anyone you care about.” 

“I paid for this through the weekend,” she said as headlights showed through the curtain. “Steve won’t come by here. I’ll make sure of it. Think it through. If you decide you don’t want to stay with him, then fine. Break his heart and know I’ll be there to help him. But think about it Billy.” 

She walked toward the door and gave him a tiny smile. “Don’t let your dad or yourself ruin the best thing you’ve ever had.” 

He closed his eyes as she closed the door and sank to the floor slowly as he put his head in his knees.

______________________________________________________________________

Billy glared at the sun peeking through the curtains and groaned when there was a knock on the door. He wanted to stay buried in the fucking covers and forget all about last night. He groaned as he stretched and irritated the bruises from the fight, the pulled the latch and winced at the glare on Robin’s face. 

He took a step back as he opened the door wider and let her in. He looked at her surprised when he realized that she was carrying a white bag that definitely contained food. She didn’t say anything as she sat it down on the desk and put his keys next to it. 

“Look,” she said as she turned to him, face less severe, “I’m sure Barb put you through the wringer.  Not that I don’t think you deserve. Hell, I don’t think you deserve all this,” she waved her hand around the room.

“But you’re sober now and I really don’t want to go to school today so I’m going to waste my time by telling you my opinion,” she said, looking at Billy expectantly. 

He raised an eyebrow as he made his way to the bag and pulled out the styrofoam container. He flipped it opened and grabbed a fork and sat on the bed. 

“I don’t think you care if I want to hear your opinion right now,” he said before taking a big bite of eggs. 

Robin shrugged and sat in the chair. “Not really. I do care about you though. And I care about Steve. Not usually in the way I care about my girlfriends friends either.” 

“Your tone really drives that point home. I mean the way you speak is just so full affection it’s just filling my heart with love,” Billy said, making sure to keep his voice as even and stoic as she did. 

“In my opinion, you’re being an idiot, Billy,” she said, choosing to ignore what he had said. “But I get why. Like, we’re seniors in high school and now you're finding out you're going to be a dad. That's so serious shit."

“But it's not like you're the only one who's scared” she said, causing him to look at her in disbelief. She snorted at him and shook her head. "Steve's mom isn't even home longer than a week most months. Sometimes even less. His dad ran off and left them to be with his mistress. You are definitely not the only freaking out." 

He put his food down and ran a hand through is hair. "At least Steve knows that his mom loves him. My mom decided she couldn't deal with Neil and left me there. Left him with a man who only knows how to use his fists. How the hell am I suppose to be a dad someone with those examples?" 

He looked at Robin helplessly. "It's not like I'm just going to leave Steve in the wind. He definitely won't need it but I'll pay child support. I'll even sign the birth certificate so the kid know's that they have a dad. But I can't be one. I'm not sure I can ever be one." 

She stood up and stared at him before walking to the door. He raised an eyebrow as she stood there a moment longer before she turned back to face him. " The only difference between you and Steve, Billy, is that you can run from this. You think you're anger makes you unprepared? Before this, we both know how much Steve used to drink. And don't even get me started with the parties.

"He has already had to make sacrifices for your baby. He knows he's not ready to be parent but he also knows that he has to be. Sooner rather than later. He doesn't just the luxury of saying he can't do it and be done with it. We both know he doesn't even think  _not_ having the baby is an option." 

She opened the door and took one last look at him before leaving him with his thoughts. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Billy muttered to himself as he held the flowers in his hands tight as he made his way to Steve’s door. “Look, I’m sorry, Steve. I’m sorry and I’ll….be around as much as I can. But..” 

“Oh thank god, I found you,” Dustin’s voice rang out, causing Billy to look up in surprise. 

“Steve’s not here,” Dustin said as he walked his bike over to Billy. “I can’t get a hold of Lucas or Mike, so you're just going to have to work..” Dusting trailed off when he saw the flowers and raised an eyebrow at Billy. 

“You do realize that Steve _hates_ flowers, right? Like despises them for some reason,” Dustin said, which made Billy look down at the flowers. “It doesn’t matter right now anyway.” 

Dustin grabbed the flowers and left his bike on the lawn, raising as eyebrow at Billy, who was standing in the same spot with a dazed expression. 

"Come on, Billy. Usually your quicker on the uptake than this,” Dustin called out he stood by Billy’s car. “I need your help. Now.” 

Billy shook his head and sighed as he went to the car. “You know where Steve’s at?” 

“No,” Dustin said as he got in the car. “You do have your tire iron still, right?” 

"Henderson why _wouldn't_ I have my tire iron?” Billy turned to him as he started the car. 

"How am I suppose to know? I don't have a car, Billy," Dustin rolled his eyes as Billy gripped the steering wheel tight as he started the car. 

"Where am I going exactly?"

"My house. I...might have raised a demodog," Dusting gave him a tiny helpless grin.

Billy’s eyes grew wide as he gaped at Dustin before he stepped on the brake quickly and put the car in park. He turned around and pointed at Dustin, his look of surprise quickly turning into a glare. “You listen to me very carefully, Dustin. Every _fucking_  carefully. Steve does not get involved in this shit. No way. No how. Nod if you understand.” 

“But Steve’s in the-”

“I don’t give a shit,” Billy gritted out, “what Steve knows. We’re not going to involved him in this. You understand me?” 

Dustin gave a tiny nod as Billy threw the car back into drive and looked at Dustin expectantly.  

“So where to?” 

 

Billy stared at the whole in the wall along with skin on the floor and called for Dustin. “Hey, dipshit, get down here, now.” 

Billy looked at Dustin and raised an eyebrow as he held up the skin. "I thought you said it wasn't that big, Dustin?"

“It wasn't," Dustin said, as his eyes widened at the shredded skin. 

"This isn’t small, Dustin. What the fuck did you feed it?” 

“Um, it might have fed itself,” Dustin mumbled as they both turned to stared at the massive hole in the wall that Dart and escaped from, “on Mews.” 

“You’re moms cat?” Billy scrunched by his face in disgust as he crouched down to look at the hole. “Jesus, she’s going to be so sad. I’m pretty sure she loves that cat more than you.” 

Dustin opened in his mouth then shrugged as he mimicked Billy's actions. “You’re probably right about that.” 

They looked at the tunnel that had been made and looked at each other. 

"Shit." 

________________________________________________

"How the hell did you not know that it wasn't a fucking reptile," Billy muttered as he pulled out the buckets of meat. He swung his backpack over his shoulder and looked at Dustin questioningly.

Dustin shrugged as his radio started going off, causing Billy to roll his eyes as Sinclair's voice came through. Jesus, this was going to be way worse than last year. At least Steve had been there to be a buffer. At least he didn't have to worry about Mike Wheeler and his permanent bitch face, especially when Billy had information that would help the kid. Jesus, secrets fucking sucked.

"Come on, Henderson," Billy called as he slammed the trunk shut. "We're burning daylight." 

Sinclair's voice almost cracked as he asked about Billy, which made Billy feel pretty good about himself. Dustin brushed off his concerns and told him to meet them at the junkyard as he hurried to caught by to Billy. 

 

"So," Dustin looked around as he dropped another piece of meat, "how exactly did you get Steve to like you?" 

Billy snorted as he copied Dustin. "I did something no one had ever done to him before." 

"Gross," Dustin looked at him in disgust. "I don't want to know about your sex life." 

Billy laughed at him and waved him off. "No, dumbass. It has nothing to do with sex. I ignored him. Pretended like I didn't even notice his existence." 

"And Steve went for that," Dustin asked in wonder as they kept walking. 

"I mean, kinda." Billy said as he looked around. "Look, kid, it doesn't even matter right now though. Steve and I..." 

"Is it because he's pregnant," Dustin asked, which caused them to stop as Billy started to choke. 

"How exactly do you know that, Henderson?" Billy asked as he cleared his throat.

"I kinda overheard Nancy and Barb arguing at lunch on Thursday when I went looking for..," Dustin trailed off as Billy started to look angry. 

"And you were going to ask Steve to help anyway?" Billy practically shouted at him and took a step towards him.

Dustin glared at him and crossed his arms, _planting_ his stupid feet in the ground. The little shit wasn't even cowed by Billy's glare. "No, asshole. I'm not stupid. I was looking for you." 

Billy stopped short and blinked at him in surprise. "You were looking for me," he said slowly as Dustin looked at him like he grew another head. 

"Well, I mean, yea," Dustin shrugged as he looked around. "I knew you could do what needed to be done and..I knew you'd protect me." 

He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Like it was a fucking given that Billy would do anything to protect him. 

Dustin waved a hand in front Billy when he didn't move or say anything after a moment. "Dude, did I break you? Steve is going to be soo mad at me." 

Billy slapped his hand away and started to walk again. They were quiet for a beat.

"So..I don't scare you then?" 

Dustin let out a laugh. "No, Billy. No offense but  _Steve_ scares me more than you. You just yell and/or walk away. He has this whole voice and look that makes me want to shrink down and question my life's choices." 

"Huh," Billy looked at Dustin thoughtfully before nodding to himself slowly. "So you like sister?" 

Billy smirked as Dustin make a choking noise and hurried to deny it. 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys for the long wait! Something happened that took me a while to process and it made writing just seem....tiring. And it didn't help that this chapter was giving me issues. The flow was off, I felt. And now, I don't mind the flow as much as when I first started working on it. 
> 
> The next update will definitely be quicker. Hope ya'll enjoy!

Billy crossed his arms and glared at Max, who was waving her hands in the air and yelling at him. Jesus, when did the little shit have the nerve to even raise a voice a little bit towards him.

“Neil has been on a fucking rampage since you up and disappeared, asshole. And now,” she turned to Lucas, “I know you’re a fucking liar, stalker,” she spat out. “No way is Billy involved in this shit.”

Billy slammed his hand down on the side of the bus and relished in how Sinclair and Max jumped back. Call him a hypocrite for it but knowing that at least someone found him intimidating made him feel like the world was slowly righting itself. He just had to completely ignore Dustin's unimpressed air.

He wanted to grin when Dustin turned his attention to Lucas when he realized Billy wasn't going to say anything yet and stared to yank him over to one of the cars. Let the kid deal with that, he thought to himself almost gleefully as he watched Dustin yank Sinclair away while shouting at him.

He buried that glee as he took in Max’s stubborn stance and latched on to the anger he could feel at the fact she was on apart of this. Sure, he wasn't fond of her for reasons he wouldn't dwell on because he didn't want to be consumed with rage. But that didn't mean he wanted her anywhere near this bullshit. 

Neil would flip his shit if he ever found out. Hell, he would flip his shit if he saw her hanging around Lucas.

“First of all, I don’t give a shit about Neil,” he shrugged his shoulders at the disbelief coming off of her in waves. “And Sinclair’s not lying to you. I had to sign a shit ton of NDA’s because of all this shit.”

She crossed her arms and glared at him as she jerked her head in Sinclair’s direction. “Then why did he tell me?” 

Billy laughed coldly as he looked at the sky. “You know exactly why, Max. Now, I’m only going to say this once. You need to listen to me and not like how you did in California. This isn't some fucking game. I'm not going to let anything happen to anyone that's here right not. But that means you _listen_. You don't just ignore what I'm saying because you don't like that way it sounds."  

“ Now,” he yelled towards Dustin and Sinclair, ignoring her glare that was still directed at him, “we’re all going make this bus as safe as possible. Quit fucking arguing and help, we’re wasting daylight dipshits.” 

He didn’t bother to give Max another glance as he started towards the pile of metal. Bitch better listen he couldn’t help but think. 

 

They stared into the night and watched as the fog came from the forest and he sighed. He took a glance at Dustin, who looked down dejectedly and didn’t spare a thought to what he was doing when he took a seat by him. 

He sighed and toyed with the tire iron that sat across his lap. “Look, Henderson, I’m going to tell you something and you better be quiet until I’m done.”

At Dustin’s nod, he continued. “Just because you don’t get a girlfriend now, doesn’t mean shit.” He took a glance at Dustin and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling at the look of disbelief. 

“I’m not lying, kid. It's perfectly normal to not get a girlfriend yet. Hell I didn't get my first girlfriend until my freshman year. And that was only because, with the crowd I was hanging around, I was exactly what they liked."

“And what’s that,” Dustin said as he leaned forward eagarly. 

“The kind of danger every single one of their parents warned them off, but you have something I don’t.” 

Dustin leaned back and crossed his arms, glaring at him causing Billy to bark out a laugh. 

"I can't be that guy anyway, asshole," Dustin rolled his eyes and looked away. "Way to lead me on." 

“Look,” he paused to glance up at the opening Lucas and Max had gone through and sighed, “you don’t repeat this to anyone. You do, Henderson, and I will deny it and make you look like a fucking idiot."

Billy stood up and watched the silent night, the calm before the storm. “It doesn't matter that some girl, who shares some of the same interests as you, isn't into you like that. You have a big heart, Dustin, and you know how to made people laugh. You’re the kind of guy that will _not_ just be the guy girls hook up with to piss off their parents. You’re going to be the guy they bring to meet their parents.” 

"And that's a lot better than being some girls rebellion phase. Not saying that's what Lucas is, because lord knows that none of you dorks will be that. Not even Mike with all the trouble he's been getting into. It's just...even if it doesn't happen  _now_ , that doesn't mean it isn't going to happen for you." 

Dustin stared at him with his mouth agape for a minute until a big smile took over his face. 

“I knew I was your favorite,” Dustin said as he leaned in to look outside, smirking smugly. “It’s okay, Billy. I won’t tell anyone.”

Billy snorted at him and went to stand by the door, shaking his head as he leaned in closer to look. This stupid fucking demodog had better show up soon so he could deal with it. The longer that thing was out there, the more danger they were in, especially because eventually Dustin would open his mouth to Steve. That boy couldn’t keep a secret or lie to Steve to save his life, which Billy had learned the hard way. He could still hear Dustin’s rambling when Steve had asked about the fucking pizza box. 

And how proud Dustin looked when he thought Steve had bought it, which was definitely not the imagine that propelled Billy out of the bus when the demodog didn't take the bait. 

He swung the tire iron slowly as he walked to the center of the junkyard cautiously, grasping at all the anger he felt over this situation. The kids didn’t deserve any of this. He and Steve didn’t deserve any of this and their baby sure as hell didn’t deserve to be born into a world that had _actual_ fucking monsters roaming around. 

His grip tightened as that last thought passed through his mind. His baby wasn’t going to be born into a crazy world with monsters around. He would kill every Demogorgon and demodog and then double check. He would be damned-

“Look out. On your three o’clock,” Lucas called from above, causing Billy to break eye contact with the one in front of him as he looked slightly to the left. 

Fuck, Steve was going to fucking kill him. He was going to kill him and then bring him back just to kill him again. Holy shit, he should have tried to get Hopper or even Byers to come with him, he couldn’t help but think as he dodged one attack and jumped back, eyes widening as he noticed another one. 

He ran to the bus as Dustin threw the door open and shouted his name hysterically. He barreled in and shoved them towards the back of the bus as he slammed the tire iron down on the demodog’s head that was stuck in the door.

He pulled the tire iron out of the what was left of the demodog’s head and ran to the kids again, shoving them towards the door and yelling back into another demodog’s face, to overcome with adrenaline to be scared of the rows and rows of teeth. 

He clenched the tire iron until his hands were pale white and prepared to swing, as he closed his eyes. Jesus, Steve was going to be so upset. 

But then the demodog took off and he slowly opened his eyes and turned around to face the kids.

“Did you scare it off?” Lucas asked as they looked at each other in disbelief.

He shook his head and walked toward the front of the bus. He slowly opened the door and walked out, tire iron ready. He looked around at the clearing that was empty of any demodogs and raised an eyebrow slowly. 

“Where the fuck did they go?”

 

He wished for a split second that Steve was there as he watched Dustins eyes stay glued to the ground as Lucas and Max’s voices barely carried over. Someone save him. Just save him from the melodramatics of a teenager, who was still dwelling on some crush while they were on the hunt for a fucking monster with rows, _rows,_ of fucking teeth. 

He really hated having hearts to hearts, especially after he had just had one with Dustin not even three hours ago.

“I didn’t always look this way you know,” Billy whispered softly as he stared out into the night, ears straining to hear movement.  

“I doubt that,” Dustin said, sullenly as he absently kicked a rock in front of them. 

“It’s true, dipshit. I have pictures to prove it,” Billy whispered harshly and glared when Dustin’s head snapped up. “And no, Henderson, you’re not going to see them. I just..I wasn't lying back there about not being the guy girls went for until high school. I worked out, lost weight. But we were poor. They only came around after I fell in with the wrong crowd. Give it a couple of years.”

“A couple of years,” Dustin repeated, his voice raised slightly above a whisper. He looked back franticly but rolled his eyes and turned to stare at the ground again when he realized that Lucas and Max didn’t even notice.  

Lucas’s voice startled them and caused them to stop abruptly. 

"And you’re positive that was Dart?”

“Yes. He had the same exact yellow pattern on his butt,” Dustin said irritated at the disbelief that was in Lucas's voice. 

“He was tiny two days ago.” Max’s voice was tinged with fear. And wasn’t it funny that it didn’t even phase him. 

But Dustin’s defensive tone on the other hand. 

“Well, he’s molted three times already so it’s _not_ that surprising that he’s gotten so big.” 

“When’s he gonna molt again,” Max asked, ignoring Dustin’s aggravated air.

“Well, it’s gotta be soon. When he does, he’ll be almost fully grown. And so will the others, ” Dustin finished off with a sigh. 

“Yeah, and he’ll want a lot more than some cow meat and cat to eat. So let’s find him before-” 

Lucas cut Billy off and jumped in front of Dustin. “He ate a cat? Dart ate a fucking cat?”

Billy put a hand out and pushed him back from Dustin’s face. “Yes, Sinclair, he ate Mews. Now, have some respect, okay. Don’t get into someone’s face like that.” 

“Don’t touch him,” Max spat out and slapped Billy hand away. 

Billy glared at her until Lucas and Dustin drew her into the argument and he turned around. He walked away from the bickering teens and crossed his arms. Jesus, he hated this fucking place. And Steve wanted to raise their kid here. 

His train of thought was interrupted by a loud shrieking noise that continued on through the night. He got Lucas and Dustin’s attention and they ran into the night, leaving Max behind yelling at them with her arms wide in confusion. 

He would be damned if these things were around when his kid was born. And as they came upon the Hawkin Lab, he made a promise to himself to burn it to the ground. 

Fuck this lab. 

 

Billy went through the heaters and through a broken one off to the side angrily. Jesus the poor boy didn’t deserve all this shit. He looked up and winced when Mike came into view. 

“So you and Steve _both_ knew about El? And didn’t tell me? Who else knew and just decided that I didn’t have a right to know? I bet Dustin knew-” Mike came closer and his voice grew louder as he stepped in front of Billy. 

“No one else knew, Wheeler,” Billy sighed as he stepped around him and kept searching through the pile. “I wanted to tell you.” 

“But you didn’t,” Mike spat out angrily. “You and Steve both knew and-”

“And what could you have done? None of you dipshits can keep a fucking secret. If you were told,” Billy said, voice gaining volume as Mike opened his mouth, “then you would have told everyone else. The more people know-”

“I still don’t like it. And I like you even less than before,” Mike said, face full of hurt. 

“I don’t blame you for that kid,” Billy shrugged and looked up to see Jonathan standing in front of them. “Here’s two that I found.” 

He thrusted them towards Jonathan and turned back to Mike. 

“Look, I get it. If I was in your situation I’d be pissed too. But don’t doubt that Steve wanted to tell you.” 

“How’d you find out anyway,” Mike said, arms crossed against his chest. 

Billy looked at him and then at the ground. “I kinda,” he muttered, aware of Joanthan’s presence, “thought Steve was cheating on me so I followed him to the cabin they’re going to.” 

Mike snorted and quickly put up a hand to hid a grin. “You really thought Steve was cheating on you? Wow, and I thought you were the smart one.” 

He shook his head at Billy and walked back inside. Billy raised an eyebrow as Jonathan looked at him in disbelief. 

“Can it, Byers,” Billy said as he walked passed him. “I know how dumb that shit was.” 

“Probably as dumb as you running away from Steve,” Jonathan called out as he walked around the house and towards the car, leaving Billy to turn and glare at his back. 

He grumbled to himself and walked back inside, nodding as the chief gave them instructions to stay put. He gave El a nod and received a tiny smile in return as Mike followed them outside. 

He ignored the glare that Max gave him and sat down warily, moving the ring around his finger slowly. 

Shit was fucked and here he was in a house covered with drawings as Will Byers was having something exorcised out of him and El was on her way to close that goddamned gate for good; and yet, the only thing he could think of now that the adrenaline had faded was Steve. 

Steve’s face when he had told him that they should break up because he had gotten into a fight _again_. 

_“I break everything I touch, Steve. How can you not fucking see that? I’m just going to bring you down.”_

_“Well I have news for you, Hargrove. I’m not going anywhere,” Steve said, voice full of determination, as he wiped the blood from Billy’s knuckles. “I wish you could see yourself through my eyes Billy.”_

The soft look of understand Steve had given him when he had explained why he couldn’t accept Max as a sister. Why he felt guilty for that because he knew that she was only behaving the way she knew how. The only way she knew how. 

The softs smiles Steve gave him when he would bond with Will and Dustin, and even Mike when he came over with them. 

And he had left him. He had left him at some party when Steve was obviously scared. And Billy knew, okay. He knew that Robin was right. There was no fucking way Steve was ready to be a parent.

He loved parties more than even Billy did. Hell, the only time Steve was sober at a party was when Billy made it clear that he was going to get fucking plastered. 

He blinked owlishly as Max stood in front of him and crossed her arms, glaring at him hatefully. 

“What, Maxine?” He growled out as he ignored the conversation that had died around them. Like hell was he going to let these dipshits go down in the fucking hole and be the distraction. He wasn’t even going to give that topic his attention. 

“You got Steve pregnant?” She spat out, causing both Lucas and Mike to stare at him in surprise. 

“And how the hell do you know that?” Billy turned his glare on to Dustin, who shrugged helplessly. 

“She said that we should involve Steve. That he might give us a ride and obviously I said-” 

“Steve isn’t going even find out about all this until it’s over. Until we’re sure the gates closed and those demodogs are gone for good. Got it,” Billy said, standing up and towering over them and crossing his arms menacingly. 

The only one’s who looked cowed where Max and Lucas, so he focused his glare on them. Mike and Dustin just stood there and looking at him exasperatedly. 

“Why the hell would you do that, Billy,” Max continued, hands waving through the air. “You remember what Neil did last time.” 

Billy ignored the looks exchanged as he tried to control the fire that started to rage inside of him. He clenched his fists and breathed through his nose at the thought of Neil trying to influence Steve the way he had that girl. He went into the kitchen to put distance between them and when Max tried to follow, Dustin put himself in between them.

“Look,” he looked between the two of them warily, “this isn’t the time to discuss this-”

“No,” Max said irritably as she tried to walk around Dustin, who matched her steps, “this is the perfect time. You always mess things up billy. Always. And now Neil’s going to make-”

“Neil’s not going to make me do shit, Maxine,” Billy said through clenched teeth. “Steve isn’t some random carrier or girl.”

Max opened her mouth but froze as headlights shined through the window which caused her to walk toward the window and peek out of it carefully. 

“It’s your dad,” she whispered softly, backing away from the window. “He’s going to kill us.” 

“No he’s not,” Billy said as he walked to the door and ignored the way his heart started to race. He pointed at Lucas. “You need to stay away from this window, you got it? If he sees you, he’s going to flip shit.” 

Lucas nodded slowly, eyes wide at the implication as Max came to his side. Billy stared at her for a moment.

“Better yet, all of you stay away from the window,” he said as he opened the door and stepped out. 

He walked out and stood with his arms by his side as he watched his dad slam the door to the truck. He had forgotten just how angry and menacing his dad’s face could get. But he wasn’t that same little boy who would cower because his dad raised his voice and hand at him. 

Not anymore. Because he wasn’t going to let Neil hurt those kids, Max included. He might not see her as a sister but he wouldn’t stand by and let him hurt her. No kid deserved that so he latched on to her face full of fear. Dustin’s face full of fear. Lucas’s yell of warning. 

He latched on to all those things and straightened his shoulders and stood to his full height. 

Neil looked around warily before he realized that no one was around and crossed the distance between them rapidly. 

“I’ve been looking for your sister all damn day and I've been looking for you even longer,” he spat out. “And now, I find you here. I even stopped by Steve’s house to see if you were there. I thought you had learned Billy. I should have realized that I was being too soft on you. You have a responsibility-”

“Max isn’t here,” Billy cut him off and stared at him with disinterest. “I’ve been watching Will Byers for his mom. Max is probably with one of her friends from school.” 

“And you didn’t even feel the urge to call Susan and tell her you weren’t going to come home? She’s been worried sick Billy. You know how I feel about her being worried,” Neil said, lips curling into a snarl as he made a fist with one of his hands. 

Billy shrugged and looked around with a nonchalant air, “I figured you and Susan were use to me not coming home all the time."

“When you’re done here,” Neil growled out before he stopped talking and looked over Billy’s shoulder intently. 

Billy closed his eyes for a second as he realized what his dad must have seen for the look of complete rage and betrayal to come on his face. He opened his eyes quickly and steeled himself as Neil started talking. 

“I shouldn’t have stopped teaching you about respect, Billy,” he said softly. “I see now that I was too lenient on you after the incident. I’ll fix that as soon as I get Max away from that boy.” 

Billy followed his dad’s movements and planted his feet in the ground, trying to drudge up every feeling of anger he had ever had. Every feeling of intense rage he had ever felt consume him. 

"You’re not going to do anything. You’re not going to step foot into that house or go near Lucas,” Billy said, crossing his arms and glaring at his dad. 

Neil smirked at Billy nastily and snarled at him. “I guess I’ll fix that issue now.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I really wanted to finish this chapter last weekend but then life got in the way. I'm not sure how many chapters are left after this one. I'm thinking after the next one, there's one, maybe two left. Not really sure. I've pretty much been winging this since the beginning. 
> 
> Maybe when season 3 come out I'll be able to rework it like I have these two. I'm hoping I'll be able to. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

“Barb, I can’t do this,” Steve said as she parked the car. “I can’t do this, Barb. I’m not ready and I know what they’re going to say. And they’re going to ask about Billy, Barb. I don’t think I can do this.”

“Then we’ll tell them that,” Barb said, cutting Steve off before he could finish. “We’ll tell them that you don’t want-” 

Steve’s eyes dried as he leveled her with a glare. “Like hell am I going to do that.” 

Barb turned and looked at him seriously. “Why not?” 

“Why not,” Steve yelled at her hysterically. “Because it’s not my baby’s fault. I don’t have anything against that, but…it’s not my baby’s fault.” 

“Then we’re going to go in there,” Barb said calmly as she removed the key for ignition. “When they ask about the father, we’ll say he couldn't miss school. It will be fine, Steve.” 

“And what if the answer is that he’s not going to be around, Barb,” Steve asked her softly, gripping the hand she reached out with tightly as his voice stared to break. “I…I expected him to leave Barb, but….I expected him to come back the next day. Or at least show up at school. I never thought I’d have to do this by myself.” 

His voice was barely above a whisper as he finished and looked at Barb, eyes full of despair.  

“You just have to give him time, Steve,” Barb said calmly. “And if he doesn’t, you won’t have to do it on your own. I’ll be here, Mrs. Henderson will be, and of course your mom.” 

Steve snorted as he pulled his hand away from Barb to wrap his jacket around his body tighter. “My mom isn’t going to be home more, Barb. Mrs.Henderson has her own shit to deal with. You know that bastard ex-husband isn’t paying child support. And you’re going to be in New York.”

“I’m not saying none of you will be around for me to lean on. But none of you will be around like…like Billy would be. I’ll be the one up all night. I’ll be the one that has to deal with the tantrums. I’ll get all the good but I'll also get the bad and…I won’t have someone who’s there going through it with me..” 

Steve swallowed harshly and looked over at her, eyes shining. “I’ll have a support system but at the end of the day, I’ll be doing this alone.” 

Barb stared back at him and wanted to turn back time and crush Billy’s balls with the bat, to hell with the consequences. 

“We have to go in,” Steve muttered as he wiped his eyes. He didn’t look back as he opened the door and got out, leaving Barb to sit there in silence for a moment before following him inside.

 

“And the father,” the nurse looked between Steve and Barb, who glared at her with arms crossed. 

“At school,” Steve said as he fiddled with the ends of his sweater. 

“Well, we’ll need to know the family background,” the nurse said as she wrote down his information in the file. “Do you know if there are any chronic illnesses that run in his family?” 

“Um,” Barb shrugged helplessly at Steve’s glance. “I’m not sure.” 

“Well, this is information that will benefit you in the future,” the nurse’s voice grated in their ears. “We can arrange for a DNA test to be done after the birth and any one you think-”

“I didn’t mean I don’t know who the father is, thank you very much,” Steve said, glaring at her. “We just haven't discussed any kind of family illnesses.” 

“Look, sweetie,” the nurse's voice turned overly sweet, “it’s nothing to be ashamed of. Plenty of women and carriers come in here and don’t know. With your history-”

“My history,” Steve repeated softly as Barb looked at the nurse in disbelief.

“People talk, honey,” she said, shrugging her shoulders, causing her curly hair to bounce. “Like I said, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. We’ll just get you the DNA test done, you’ll call whoever you need to call and in the mean time, we’ll do a std test and-”

“One,” Steve said as he looked at her in the eyes, “I can an exam done six months ago and they checked for those things then. Just like they did a year before that. Two, you _don’t_ know me because if you did, you’d know that I’ve only been with one person since last Halloween. Three, get out and get me the doctor.” 

The nurse stood up and placed a hand on her chest as she looked at Steve. “Now, there’s no need for that.” 

“Oh, there’s a need,” Steve said as he stood up from the exam table. “Now, either you get my doctor in here or I’ll find her. Your choice.” 

 

“That was awesome,” Barb said as they got into the car. “I never thought I would say this but I’ve missed you doing that."

“Getting people in trouble,” Steve said with a raised eyebrow as he buckled his seatbelt. 

“No,” Barb laughed as she started the car and left the parking lot. “I’ve missed you putting people into their place. I used to love watching you. Remember when Stacy Summers came up to you and called you a slut? You said..” 

“That she was just mad because she had already had all the guys in Hawkins and none of the guys from out of town wanted her because they had me?” Steve asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. 

“Oh, I remember that,” Barb said with a loud cackle. “Especially her face as you walked away and left her standing in the hallway by herself.” 

Barb did an imitation of Stacy and smiled as Steve burst out into laughter. She wanted to wrap him up and protect him. Carry some of the weight on his shoulders, but she knew that he would never let her do that. 

As his laughter died down, he looked into the parking lot of the diner she had driven them and he sighed. 

“I’m not ready, Barb. And I know. I know that Dr. Martin said that no one is ready. But that doesn’t change the fact that,” he stopped and looked down. “I already miss drinking. That party, even before Nancy pulled that shit, wasn’t fun. All I kept thinking was if taking just a few sips would really be so bad. What does that say about me that I already miss something? It hasn’t even been that long.” 

“It means that you’re normal, Steve,” Barb said imploringly. “It’s normal to be scared. Just like it’s normal to look at the things you can’t do anymore and miss them. Honestly, I would look at you like you were an alien if you were fine with all this. And it says more about you that you _didn’t_ give into those urges.” 

Steve shrugged and pulled his coat around him tighter, grimacing at the thought of having to get out of the car and face the cold wind that had already started to blow through Hawkins. 

“At least my being pregnant is the weirdest thing happening right now,” Steve muttered as he got out of the car. Barb followed behind him as she hummed in agreement. 

 

Barb pulled herself up from the couch with a groan as she reached for her glasses and got up slowly. She glanced at Steve, who had passed out on the other side of the couch and wanted to give herself a pat on the back. Operation distract Steve so Billy could get his head out of his ass was going good. 

Until she opened the door and Neil Hargrove stood in from of her. 

“Hi, Mr. Hargrove,” Barb said as she blinked at the sunlight. “How can I help you?” 

He gave her a smile and Barb wanted to close the door. Steve was right; there was something off about him. The smile was one of a disgruntled and tired parent, but those eyes. Those eyes were cold. They reminded her of a shark. 

Instead of getting Steve or inviting him in, she stepped outside.  She avoided looking at his hands which clenched as the door shut behind her. 

“Hi,” he said, trying to sound unbothered. It would have been believable if his hands weren't still clenched tight. “You much be Barb, Steve’s friend. I’m looking for Billy. He hasn’t been home since. Well, honestly I’m not even sure. I figured he was here but then he never showed up this morning to give Max a ride. And my wife, Susan said that Steve had given Max a ride Thursday.” 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Hargrove,” Barb looked him in the eye and watched as his eyes tightened for a second before smoothing out. “I haven’t seen him and I’ve been with Steve since Friday morning. If you want some help, Steve and I could-”

He waved her off and shook his head. “Oh, that’s okay. I’m sure he’ll turn up. Is everything okay between Steve and Billy, though,” he asked as he gestured toward the empty drive way. “It just seems a little weird, considering Billy usually can’t be bothered to leave Steve’s side.”

“Everything’s fine,” Barb muttered unconvincingly which caused him to raise an eyebrow.

“Right,” he said with a chuckle. “Look, I know my son and I’m sure whatever he did is bad. If Steve needs anything tell him he can count on us.” 

“Of course,” she smiled at him, trying her hardest not to grimace. She had never seen eyes so empty before. 

“Well, I guess I better go,” he sighed as he looked around. “If you see happen to see Billy, tell him I’m looking for him."

“I will definitely do that,” she said as she continued to smile. She hoped he didn't noticed how quickly she opened the door and closed it once she was inside the house. 

She walked back to the living room, only to turn around quickly and put a hand over her chest as Steve's voice rang out.

“Where the fuck is his truck?” Steve said from his spot by the living room window, almost shrouded in darkness. He was squinting as he looked through the blinds and abandoned his post to go the large doors that opened to the backyard and peeked through those. 

Barb understood what he meant when she realized something that she should have when Neil gestured towards the empty driveway. 

It was empty of any cars. And so was the street in front of the house. 

“Where the hell is he going?” Steve asked again and she raced over to the doors, taking up a spot and lifted the blinds just barely. 

Her heart started racing as she watched Neil Hargrove walked into the woods after he stared up at Steve's window for a long second. 

“What the fuck?” 

 

"What the fuck is he doing out here,” Barb whispered to Steve as they both stared at Billy’s dad’s car. 

It was parked on the side of the road with part of it hidden by some trees. Enough of it that it wouldn’t seen if you weren’t looking for it. Barb had wanted to follow him through the woods but Steve had held her back and got her car keys from the hook. 

Steve had let her drive and they went farther down the road than usual. They were about to turn back when the sun hit the metal on the truck just right. If it hadn’t been for that, Barb knew without a doubt, they wouldn’t have found it. 

“Holy shit,” Barb said, eyes growing wide and voice lower as she realized something else. She was so beyond grateful for her decision to stay with Steve last night. She immediately put her foot back on the gas and drove away, causing Steve to look around for Billy’s dad. 

“What,” Steve said as she went passed his house and headed back toward the middle of Hawkins. 

"Those tire marks…if he was only parked out there for a few hours, they wouldn’t be that deep. Which means-”

“He’s been watching us,” Steve muttered in shock and disgust. “Why fuck would he-. Wait, where are you going? This isn’t the way to the police station.” 

"No,” Barb took a glance at him and bite her lip. “I…Billy showed up Thursday night and..Look okay he wasn’t in a good place. He was drunker than he was before and he had blood on his knuckles. So..I drove him to this motel and told him to sober up. That he needed to think about his actions more rationally-”

“He was coming to break up with me,” Steve whispered softly, hand going to rest on his stomach. “He was going to-”

“Yes,” Barb said as she pulled into the parking lot and punched the steering wheel when she realized Billy’s car wasn’t there. 

She stopped as Steve’s hand came up and he squeezes her wrist lightly. “It’s okay, Barb. I mean I'm pretty pissed that you didn't fess up when I was worried about him, but I understand. Still pissed but this is more important. I always knew that guy was a creep. I know of some places he might be. If he’s not there..we’ll just have to drive until we find him. It shouldn’t be too hard. His car sticks out too much for that." 

“Which means that Neil wasn’t looking for Billy,” Barb muttered as they pulled out of parking lot and she followed Steve’s directions.  

"At least not that hard," Steve whispered as he stared out the window unseeingly. 

 

“We’ve been to five places, Steve,” Barb complained as she drove to another spot. “Just how many spots, do you two have exactly?” 

“Umm, there’s three more in Hawkins we can go to,” Steve muttered as he looked around hopefully. “Then there’s the spots outside of town.” 

“I’m sorry,” Barb stopped the car and looked at him in disbelief. “You mean to tell me that you have eight, _eight,_ spots in town that you go to so you can have sex outside?” 

“We don’t just have sex, Barb,” Steve rolled his eyes and complained. “We also talk at our spots. Some of the best conversations we’ve had have happened at them.” 

At Barb’s raised eyebrow, he shrugged his shoulders. “And some of the best sex. You can’t tell me that you and Robin don’t have spots to go to.”

“We do,” Barb said with a nod. “We have our homes. That contain bedrooms. And actual surfaces that make being together easier.” 

“Barb,” Steve put his hand on his chest and looked at her scandalized. “You mean to tell me that haven’t gone down on Robin in the car or outside in the fresh air? That is just sad.” 

Steve shook his head at her as she laughed, “I’m not joking, Barb. That is the saddest thing I’ve ever heard.” 

Which only caused her to laugh harder. He sighed and turned his head to look back at the road, head instantly perking up. 

“Barb, I think we found him,” Steve whispered faintly as his gaze locked on to the blue camero parked on the side of the road ahead of them. Barb pulled up and Steve eyed with woods surrounding them with suspicion. 

“I know this part of the woods, Barb,” Steve said softly, “it leads to the junkyard.” 

“Oh shit,” Barb said as she picked up on what Steve was implying. “Maybe he just wanted to, you know, destroy a couple of cars.”

Steve snorted and looked at Barb incredulously. “This is the same man that refuses to go into the woods without me. The same man who turned down a party because it was in the woods. Trust me, Barb, his car wouldn’t be here just so he can enjoy a nice, soothing stroll. He hates the woods ever since you told him about that tree last year.” 

Barb looked around them and turned to Steve. “So now what do we do?” 

“We go get someone that can help,” Steve said as he looked at her seriously. “But you can’t tell anyone where we’re about to go, okay? Not even Robin.” 

“O…kay,” Barb drawled out as she took in Steve’s posture. “And where am I going exactly?” 

 

“Where the fuck would she be,” Steve yelled to himself as they stood in the middle of Hopper’s cabin. 

“Maybe she finally had enough?” Barb asked as she looked around the cabin. “You can’t just keep someone, especially a teenage girl, in a house and not expect her to want to get out.” 

“It just doesn’t make sense,” Steve said to himself as he stared at the floor and then walked out the front door, Barb right on his heels, as he muttered to himself the entire time.

“Unless you’re right. But she wouldn’t go to Mike’s. When I told Nancy that her house was bugged, I meant it. And she wouldn’t go to my house.  She would go somewhere else that she felt safe.” 

“Has she talked about a particular place,” Barb asked as they got into the car and drove off. 

“No, she only asks for updates on Mike and the party. And..Joyce. She asks about Joyce,” Steve said, which had Barb turning around immediately. 

“Then we’ll go to Joyce’s house,” Barb said, looking at the darkening sky. She shouldn’t have asked for a full rundown on the El situation but she was in shock. And now they had lost the daylight. 

Steve tried to ignore the gnawing worry that tied his stomach into knots but he couldn’t. He kept thinking about Will and the episode that had just started to increase at a rapid rate as the anniversary pasted. El’s warning that the gate wasn’t closed. Hopper’s whispered confession that he wasn’t sure if the lab was really done messing with it. 

“Fuck,” Barb screamed as she slammed on the brakes, causing Steve to look up to see a dog in the road. The car skidded to a stop just inches away from the dog, causing it to look up. 

Steve’s eyes widened almost comically as it jumped onto the hood and opened its mouth, revealing rows and rows of teeth. 

“Please, tell me you have your bat,” Steve muttered as the thing started to smash the window.

“I do,” Barb’s voice sounded strangled as she reached behind her seat and pulled it out from the floorboard. She gave a whimper when another joined and Steve looked around for another weapon franticly. 

Barb didn’t think twice when she put her car in park and put herself in front of Steve, not caring about how uncomfortable and scrunched up her body was. She would not let anything happen to him, not while she was breathing. 

They both winced as the other monster climbed over the top of the car and went to the back. The car went back and forth causing Barb to look between the two monsters in horror as the glass started cracking. 

Abruptly, they stopped and turned, taking off into the woods at a face pace. 

Barb slowly put her leg back on the drivers side and took off as soon as she was back in her seat. Steve stared at the cracks that had been left by the monsters and turned to blink at her slowly. 

“I don’t think that’s going to be covered by insurance,” he said, dazed. 

Barb looked at him and started to laugh. “No, I’m definitely sure my dad skipped out on the monster protection plan.” 

Their laughter died abruptly when they saw Neil’s truck parked in front of the Byers and the door was wide open. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had planned to finish this before season 3 came out but of course, life laughed in my face. I binge watched it all day yesterday and I have to say...I almost screamed when Robin came out. I won't get into everything I felt because while I loved it, I felt like some characters didn't....regressed from the character development of last season. But I really did love it. 
> 
> I wasn't too surprised when Billy and Steve had no scenes together. Kinda saw that one coming. Oh well.

Billy could remember when his friend from California, who had the same issues with his dad, had finally snapped. It had been all because of a slap. Billy had seen the bruises and broken bones but none of that had caused his friend to fight back. The cops had said that it was probably just one slap too many. Neil had left Billy alone for a good week after that. 

He had always assumed that his snapping point, the instinct to fight back, would rear it's head after one  _punch_ too many. But when Neil pushed him to the ground (and didn't that sting that all those lessons about planting his feet went out the window when it was his dad) he didn't feel the urge to punch back. Instead it was as if Neil had never been scared of Billy. It was like that  _night_ , the whole reason they moved away, hadn't happened and he was back to the little boy, who couldn't fight back. Who wouldn't. 

But Billy ran in after him and when he saw that he had Lucas pinned, he put himself in the middle of them instinctively. Because, sure the kid had a mouth and didn't know when to shut the fuck up, but he didn't deserve to be cowed by anyone and anything. Especially not some bigot racist that Lucas was already a hundred times better. 

His breaking point wasn’t the slap to the face and the hand that pinned him to the wall by his throat. In reality, his snapping point was so obvious that he could hit himself. Because he had known since they moved to Hawkins that he would reach that point. He would get fed up. Even when Neil didn't raise a hand to him, he knew that eventually he would return those blows his father dealt. 

And he would hit back harder than Neil could ever imagine. 

When he met Steve, when he fell in love with Steve, he knew that eventually it would come to a boiling point. Because there was a reason his dad didn't try and fight the judges orders harder when he demanded Billy go as far away from Santa Monica as possible. There was a reason Neil happily looked for a job in a small town no one cared about. 

His dad loved to look. Look at people he had no business looking at and people had started noticing. Noticing just how long those looks lingered. Noticing the age of those who were being looked at. It was one of the reasons Billy made damn sure Neil was never near Steve without him there. The same reason he had warned Steve, threatened him, to never go to his house if, for some reason, he was looking for him. 

Neil couldn’t be trusted for shit around carriers because, even though he had never acted on his urges, Billy knew that he would one day. He could see it in his eyes when they would walk the boardwalk. 

So Billy’s breaking point wasn’t the hand the shoved him against the wall but the words Neil whispered in his ear that had the blood rushing towards Billy’s ears. The adrenaline kicked in and Billy’s vision turned red as the words kept repeating in his brain on a continuous loop. 

He didn’t remember throwing the first punch. Or the one after that. He just followed Neil to the ground and kept punching and punching as the words, those fucking words roared over and over again in his mind.

He didn’t, couldn’t, hear the kids yelling at him to stop once they realized that he wasn’t going to stop on his own. Yelling that he had had enough. Because those words were being screamed. Over and over again. 

_“I always wondered how a screw up like you could get someone like Steve. But then I saw. He seems so innocent but well, those windows in his house don’t hide much, do they? Such a good act for someone who can suck dick better than any whore I’ve seen. Think I can convince him to give me a taste? Well, I won’t really be asking, will I?”_

“Billy,” a voice came through as he felt familiar hands pull him up and off of Neil, completely ignoring the kids warning shouts. “Billy, stop. Okay? Stop. He’s not worth going to jail for.” 

Billy blinked slowly as he was moved to the couch and looked at the figure in front of him dazed. He rubbed his eyes and grimaced as he took in the blood that covered his knuckles before he looked down.

Steve was rubbing his legs soothingly as he stared up at Billy in concern. And wasn’t that hilarious. Until Billy realized that meant Steve was in the same room as Neil, the same guy who had been watching them for god knew how long. 

That thought caused Billy to bolt up, causing Steve’s hands to fly off of him as he moved to put himself between him and the man laying on the ground. 

"Is he,” Max’s voice rang out, scared, as Lucas and Mike looked at her in disbelief. 

“He was going to kill Lucas,” Mike shouted as Max looked down at Neil’s still body in horror. 

“I know but-”

“No,” Barb said as she kneeled down and checked Neil’s pulse. “Although the pervert would deserve it.” 

“Pervert?” Dustin asked as he went to stand by Steve. “What do you mean?” 

“He’s been watching my house,” Steve said, voice barely above a whisper. “We don’t know for how long but…the tire tracks are deep enough that it has been a while. We followed him when he came to look for you.” 

Steve finished and looked at Billy with a small unsure smile. “Then we saw the tracks and started to look for you.” 

Barb looked around the room, which was covered in drawings, as she gripped the bat in her hand tighter.  “What have we missed exactly?” 

 

“So,” Steve looked at Mike as Billy drove them toward the hole in the ground, “I can see why you’re mad at me. I’d be mad too. I just-“

“I’m not mad,” Mike said and then shook his head at the look Dustin sent him. “I mean, I am but I..not at you. It’s more like…” 

“Like you never thought I’d keep a secret like that from you?” Steve finished for him with a raised eyebrow as he looked at him through the rearview. “I’m sorry that I hurt you, Mike. I’m not going to defend myself. I will help you see El, now that you know though.” 

“Really,” Mike said excitedly as he moved to sit forward more. 

“Yup,” Steve nodded, “as long as you put on a seat belt.” 

“While I love this talking,” Billy interrupted, “and really, you’re both filling me up with such warm feelings, I’m still not sure what the hell we’re doing. I’m not going to let these-”

“El is going to need help, Billy,” Steve said with a final tone. “And we’re going to help her.” 

Steve paused for a second to consider and then shrugged. “Well, you guys are. I’m going to sit in this car and wait.” 

“No,” Billy corrected him as they go closer to the pumpkin farm “You’re going to drive this car back. The only reason I agreed to this-“

“Is because I threatened to take the kids myself,” Steve looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “I know. And they weren’t going to let me do that anyway.” 

“Like hell we would have,” Dustin said as he crossed his arms and glared at Steve’s back. “I agreed with Billy, and still do, that you should have stayed back.” 

Mike nodded in agreement with Dustin and opened his mouth, causing Steve to hold his hand up. 

“So you guys wanted me to stay behind with the unconscious man on the floor that is the same person who’s apparently been stalking him for probably a long time." 

He looked back at the kids and then at Billy expectantly. He nodded and gave a pleased smile when no one said a word. 

 

“That’s what I thought.” 

 

“So,” Max said as they watched the rest of the group go down the hole, “I’m not that sad to be excluded from this part of the adventure.” 

“I completely agree with you,” Steve said with a smile and nod. He looked around the empty field that surrounded them anxiously and shivered. “Let’s wait in the car. It’s kind of cold out here.” 

Silence filled the car as they both looked at the darkness that covered them on all sides. Steve gave her a strained smile and tugged at the sleeves of his jacket. 

“In California,” Max said, startling Steve, “there was this girl, not the one that cheated on Billy, but a different one. She was. She was nice to me, like you. She didn’t ignore me and would give me advice. And then one day, she stopped coming around.” 

“Billy had ended a little before she found out,” Max stared to fiddled with the ends of her shirt. “I overheard them. He told her to stop calling the house. That is was going to get them both in trouble. He promised to talk to her about it again, but the next day she called. I answered the phone. And when Neil asked who it was, I didn’t know to lie.” 

“He was so angry,” Steve turned to face Max as her voice lowered to a shamed whisper. “I didn’t know about him hitting Billy until he walked out of Billy’s room. He left the door open, got money and threw it at Billy. He told him to take care of the problem.” 

“The worse part,” Max looked up and stared at Steve with watery eyes, “was that he thanked me for telling him with Billy looking right at me. Before that, Billy wasn’t nice, but he wasn’t that bad. After that..”

Steve sighed as he leaned into the seat and looked at her with sad eyes. “You didn’t know better, Max. And Billy. Billy was hurt long before you and your mom showed up.” 

“But I.” Max stopped and bit her lip as she turned to face away from Steve. “I knew what Neil would do after that. And I still..I still told on him. I would go to my mom and I knew she would tell him. I shouldn’t have done it but..at the time I thought I was getting him back for all the things he was doing or saying to me. And we always had to move to a different one. I blamed him. I thought he deserved it,” Max trailed off softly. 

“I don’t know what to tell you, Max. You were young. Kids do stupid shit all the time. And we always think the world revolves around us even when we’re given evidence that it doesn’t. But Billy told him how he used to treat you too. And you didn't deserve that either. It wasn't right," Steve finished softly as he wrapped his coat around himself tighter as his eyes stayed glued to the hole in the ground. 

“So how can you have a kid with him,” Max blurted out as she turned around to face Steve, eyes blazing with anger and fear. “Because he still convinced Lisa to get that abortion. And I was there when he was yelling at her. Calling her all these names. When she started crying…he laughed in her face and told her that it was her fault for being a slut in the first place. You saw how he beat on Neil, his own father-“

Steve held up his hand and looked at Max in shock before his eyes narrowed. “Look, I’m only going to say this once. And only once. You may have seen Billy at his worst, but I’ve gotten the privilege to see him at his best, Max. And believe me, he’s doubting himself enough right now.” 

Steve shook his head at her as he opened up the car and turned her as he put his feet out. “Neil _tried_ to turn Billy into a monster just like him. And instead, he defended Lucas. Defended you. And you heard him when he told us what Neil said. He defended me. I'm not going to say how he treats you is okay, but don't you dare imply he could hurt me or our baby.” 

The car door slammed shut as Steve walked around and leaned on the car, arms crossed as he left Max sitting in the front seat, head hanging.

 

“That was crazy,” Billy muttered to himself as he pulled up to Steve’s house and put the car in park. He glanced at Steve, who had been quiet the entire ride home and watched to kick himself for the look of resignation on his face.

“I can’t believe you actually went into the upside-down,” Steve said in a whisper as he looked at his house and then closed his eyes as he prepared himself. “Are you going to come in with me?”

Billy’s head jerked up and looked at Steve in surprise. “You want me in there? Steve, I almost beat my dad to death. I would have, if you hadn’t come. It just shows that-”

“That you’re the same overprotective man you’ve been since we got together, Billy,” Steve smiled at him sadly and reached out to cup his face. “He deserved it, Billy. He’s a creep just like you warned me. ” 

“He said that he was going to make you..” Billy closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose deeply as he thought about Neil had implied he would do to Steve.

Steve hummed softly as his thumb rubbed against Billy’s stubble. “I don’t blame you for how you acted. Dustin told me all about how you helped them, baby. How you listened to him. Even though your advice and mine, if I'm being honest, isn't what he needs to hear.” 

“You are so much more than what you think, Billy Hargrove,” Steve leaned over and gently kissed him on the lips. He pulled away and smiled as Billy opened his eyes. “But I can’t be the one that tells you that Billy. You have to believe it for yourself. I can’t make you see what I see. I can’t make you accept yourself the way I do. And I can't force you to do this with me. I understand why you're scared. We both have way too much growing up to do still.” 

Steve closed his eyes as they started to water. “I can’t make you be here, Billy. I want to more than anything in the world, but I can’t. So I’m going to go inside. And I want you to follow me in. But if you can’t, I understand. Just know that I love you and nothing about the past few days has changed that.” 

Steve looked at him for a long second before he opened the door and stepped out of the car. He didn’t look back once as he unlocked the door and closed it behind him. He just slipped his shoes off and walked up the stairs, heart beating faster than it had when he had took the first pregnancy test. 

He closed his eyes as he reached the top of the stairs and wanted so bad to turn back around and run. Run down those stairs, throw the door open, and get down on his knees and plead with Billy. Get him to see how much Steve needed him. Wanted him. But he couldn’t force Billy to be a dad. Just like he had known from that first kiss that he could never change Billy. His edges had to soften on their own. Just like Billy had to come to the right conclusions all on his own. 

He pulled off his jacket slowly and didn’t take a glance outside as he pulled off his clothes and slipped into his pajamas. His hands started to shake as he started to button his shirt up. 

Steve’s eyes snapped open when hands gently removed his own and started to close his satin top. He looked at Billy with wide eyes and he throw himself into his arms when the last button had been snapped closed. 

“I was so scared,” he whispered into Billy’s shoulder. 

“I’m still scared, princess,” Billy whispered back as he wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist and breathed in his scent. “But I realized in the tunnel that I don’t want you to do this by yourself. I don’t want to miss anything about you or..our baby.” 

He pulled away slowly and cradled Steve’s face in his hands, looking directly at Steve. “You have me for as long as you can stand me, pretty boy. Nothing can drag me away.”

“Good,” Steve smiled and then wrinkled his nose as the stench surrounding Billy entered his nose, causing him to put a hand over his mouth. “Go take a shower, Billy. And then I can promise to never send you away.” 

Billy snorted and nodded his head. “I’ll be right back, princess.” 

 

Steve glared lightly at Billy as he manhandled him to his side. He pushed at him gently. "Quit it, Hargrove. You're getting water all over me." 

He looked at the mop of wet hair pointedly and batted at Billy's hand lazily. "Leave me alone, you brute. Do you know how much sleep I haven't gotten since you preformed your little disappearing act. I'm tired." 

Billy glared at him before he shimmied down and placed his hands on Steve's stomach gently, causing Steve to look down at him beadily. He placed his head by his hands and grinned as Steve scoffed at him. 

"You do know how small it is right? Like it's the size of a blueberry right now, Billy." 

"Doesn't matter, princess," Billy said lowly, as he rubbed circles on Steve's stomach. "You didn't get to see?" 

"No," Steve said softly as he intertwined one of Billy's hands with his own. "It was too earlier. I did get to hear the heartbeat, though." 

His hand snapped up and he looked down at Steve's belly in awe. "Really?"

"Yea," Steve gave Billy a smile, even though his attention was solely on his stomach. "It was pretty amazing." 

"What else," Billy finally looked up at Steve. "What else happened." 

Steve looked at him exasperatedly and then looked at the clock. "It's late, babe. Let's just talk-"

Billy pouted up at him and blink his eyes. "Please, princess? I already feel bad that I wasn't there for the first appointment. And I've had a hard day..." 

"Oh fine, you big baby. No need to try and make me feel like shit. It was your fault anyway," Steve mumbled and rolled his eyes as Billy resumed his earlier position. "The doctor said.." 

_____________________________________________________________________

“Please tell me the rumors aren’t true,” a voice came from behind Steve, who wanted to stick his head in his locker and scream. It was so easy to avoid people if you tried hard enough. Like Nancy Wheeler, who had been trying to get Steve and/or Barb alone since everything went down.

He turned toward Carol and sighed at the betrayed look on her face. “What rumors, Carol?” 

“That you’re pregnant,” she shouted, causing several heads to turn in their direction. 

“Well, I can’t say for sure,” Steve said with a grin as he started to walk away. He shrugged his shoulders at her as he passed by. “I mean, it might have been the big lunch I had. Or it could have been-”

“Shut the hell up, Steve,” Carol screeched at him, causing him to raise an eyebrow at her. “How could you-”

“Carol, I feel for you. I do,” Steve said as he stepped closer to her and ignored the crowd gathering. “But this obsession you have with Billy being the cause of Tommy running off has got to stop.” 

"Shows what you know,” she spat out and waved her arms at the crowd. “That’s right, guys. Someone finally came forward and told the truth. Tommy was killed by Hawkins Lab and-”

Steve raised an eyebrow at her and snorted. “Oh come on, Carol. Everyone knows that the reporter that wrote that is the very same one that wrote about those UFOs. You can’t really believe that, can you?” 

Steve held in a nasty laugh and grinned when Carol shrank down as Billy came closer and pulled Steve to him. 

“She causing you trouble again, princess,” Billy asked as he laid a hand on Steve’s stomach and raised an eyebrow at Carol. “You understand that stress is bad for the baby, don’t you? Even you can’t be that dense.” 

Billy tutted at her as he lead Steve through the dwindling crowd and walked him to the gym. 

“What the fuck was she on about now,” Barb said as she joined them. 

“That stupid fucking article,” Steve rolled his eyes as Barb looked at him with surprise. “That’s right, Barb. Your friend Nancy did it again. Apparently only one newspaper was willing to take it on. Everyone else said hell no.” 

“More like fuck no, baby,” Billy corrected as he pulled out a container and held it up to Steve. He ignored Barb’s smirk and looked at Steve pleadingly. “You heard the doctor, Steve. You can’t just drink smoothies. You need some green. Just eat this salad, please?” 

“I never thought I’d see the day that Hargrove had to beg Steve to eat a salad,” Robin said as she walked up to them with a smile and looked around carefully, before placing a kiss on Barb’s cheek. 

“I can’t believe you transferred here so late,” Steve mumbled as he rolled his eyes and grabbed the salad from Billy’s outstretched hands.

Robin shrugged and looked at Steve pointedly when he barely put any food on his fork. “And I can’t believe that you, the person who lectured him about how unhealthy chips are for hours, scarfed down a bag of chips before lunch.” 

“Steve,” Billy looked at him in shock. “You know what the doctor said about-“

Steve stabbed at his salad dangerously and glared at Billy. “Quit with the doctor shit, Hargrove and eat your lunch.” 

“Sooo,” Barb looked between them with a grin, “how’s Max doing? I know she didn’t want to go home to Neil.” 

“Can you blame her,” Robin wrinkled her nose. “I wouldn’t want to be in the same house as that pervert.” 

“There’s no proof,” Billy said with a shrug as he took a bit of his apple. “But the Chief did threaten him. I don’t know what Hopper said, but I’ve never seen Neil look that scared before. Besides, I told Max she could stay with us, but she said no.” 

“Isn’t she dating that one kid,” Robin asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Nope,” Steve ended with a pop. “Apparently, he's been defending Billy and she doesn't like it.” 

“So she’s talking to you again,” Barb asked as she snuck him some candy when Billy wasn’t looking causing Robin to nudge her.

“No,” Steve shrugged as Billy scooted closer to him. “But Dustin knows everything.” 

“Speaking of Dustin,” Billy said as he glared at Barb from behind Steve’s back and looked at the bag of candy pointedly. Barb held her hands up, proclaiming false innocent with a look. Billy rolled his eyes at her as he pushed the bag out of Steve's reach. “What did you mean when you said we’ve been giving him the wrong advice? I forgot to ask." 

Steve looked around at the empty gym and gestured for them to get closer to him. “Look, I was sworn to secrecy, okay? So what I’m about to say doesn’t leave us.” He waited for all three of them to nod before he continued. 

“Dustin’s a carrier,” Steve nodded at the looks of bewilderment. “I know. His dad. His dad isn’t the most accepting and filled his head with all this stupid shit. So, when Max came to town, he had it in his head that he was crushing on her because he was jealous of all the attention she got.” 

"But he wasn’t,” Billy asked Steve as he peeled an orange. 

“More like he was jealous of someone’s attention going to her,” he looked at them pointedly and rolled his eyes at their blank looks. “He likes Lucas, okay? Well, I think anyway. He won't admit it to me yet.” 

“Wait, no,” Billy said with a growl. “Dustin can do way better than Sinclair. He needs someone less….mouthy and annoying. Like Will. He should go for Will.” 

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that because no one knows. Not yet at least,” Steve shrugged at the looks they gave him. “He wants to wear clothes that show his status at the snowball dance. I told him I’d help him.” 

“Sinclair better not hurt him,” Billy said as he glared across the gym. “He better not even think about—”

“Slow down, papa bear,” Robin laughed at the look on Billy’s face. “We don’t even know if he likes him.” 

“And if he does,” Barb asked calmly and laughed at the glare Robin got on her face.

“Oh then Sinclair better watch it,” Robin said with a nod and joined Billy in complaining about how Dustin was too young to have a crush on anyone. 

Steve and Barb looked at each other in exasperation and shook their heads as the conversation continued.

______________________

 _You want your revenge,_ the voice whispered in Neil’s ear as he stood in front of the shadows. _I can help you get it. I can help you get everything you desire._

Neil’s eyes grew wide and he took a step back as rats came pouring forth but before he could ran away vines came out. They wrapped around his feet and kept him rooted to the spot.

He opened his mouth and screamed silently as black mist entered his body. 

_Don’t worry. We’ll get our revenge. We’ll get our revenge on all of them. And then, we’ll take the world._


End file.
